CHANGEL
by fujika
Summary: Sigue la vida de este un grupo de amigos, ahora el virus los ha separado tendran la fuerza y valor suficiente para volver a estar juntos, o dejaran el pasado atras.
1. 01 El Comienzo

DISCLAINER: ninguno de los personajes usados para esta historia me pertenece, son y serán únicamente de sus respectivos creadores, dejando solo así esta historia que salió de mi loca imaginación.

En algún lugar del Japón, que raro, el científico Inui Sadaharu esta celebrando su gran descubrimiento.

- por fin, luego de tres años buscando e investigando, encontré la forma de lograrlo, ahora solo necesito unos conejillos de indias, pero de donde los puedo sacar- se preguntaba cuando oye un sonido peculiar algo como un "ring ring" era el teléfono- habla Inui – ( Inui es Oshitari, se puede saber que haces, que todavía no llegas) - pues trabajo que esperabas – ( bueno, tu te lo pierdes, total no es la primera ves que nos plantas) - espera Yushi, tienes razón, últimamente no paso tiempo con ustedes, porque no vienen a mi casa - y así consigo lo que quiero pensaba - que te párese- ( ...no se ¿tienes bebidas? ) – claro – ( pero no tu jugo raro ) – no, tengo refrescos – ( bueno, si lo pones así, estaremos en tu casa en 20 minutos) – perfecto, eso me da tiempo de prepararlo todo –

En otro lugar

- bien vamos a casa de Inui – dijo un joven de unos 23 años de ojos y cabellos azul oscuro mientras se ajustaba las gafas

- ¿que? no que esta trabajando, yo creo que seria mejor dejarlo trabajar – contesto Oishi un chico de la misma edad de cabello negro cual noche y ojos verdes oscuros

- no que va, el necesita de nosotros, todo el día encerado, se va a volver loco, verdad Tezuka – dijo Momoshiro el mas joven de ellos con solo 20 años, de cabello y ojos negros, el ultimo del grupo que tenia la misma edad de los dos primeros de cabello castaño, con unos ojos del color de la miel protegidos por unos lentes

- a mi ni me mires, yo solo los estoy acompañando -

- es increíble, que le tengas tanto miedo a Atobe, que prefieras andar con nosotros a estar a solas con el -

toc toc toc

- adelante mis queridos amigos, no saben como los quiero -

- que nos vas a pedir- dijeron todos a la ves

- ¿que?, yo nada, que acaso uno no les puede decir cuanto los quiere sin razón alguna...-

-no-

-... ahh ¿decían algo?...bueno, ya que lo mencionan, necesito que me ayuden con mi trabajo -

- ya decía yo, que era raro que nos invites sin razón – dijo momo

- bueno, como ya saben desde hace unos años estoy trabajando en un proyecto secreto y hoy llego el momento de ponerlo en practica, con su ayuda podré estudiar a los C.H.

- ¿los que? – dijeron todos juntos

- los Ciber Humanos, es que hace años encontré 5 cuerpos, estos estaban alterados y en suspensión, hasta el día de hoy y decidí que cada uno de nosotros, por así decirlo adoptara a uno..

- ¿adoptar? que rayos tienes tu en la cabeza, no tendré una maquina en mi casa, ni pensarlo – dijo Oshitari sin pensarlo ni un segundo

- pues... de hecho, no tienen opción, ya que descubrí que basta con tocar la capsula en la que están y solo tuve que usar sus patrones genéticos... así que técnicamente ustedes ya son dueños cada uno de un lindo chico robot -

- déjame ver si entendí, cada uno tiene una maquina rara a su servicio...y si es así donde están – dijo el mas joven del lugar

- bueno en sus casas, la verdad todavía están apagados, para eso los llame para darles instrucciones de como despertarlos -

- como que en sus casas, uno ¿cómo entraste?, dos ¿instrucciones? y tres que te hace pensar que las haré – contesto el chico de ojos azules

- uno por la puerta, dos si estas son fáciles una ves que la capsula se prenda colocas el CD que les daré a continuación para que tengan una base de recuerdos actuales básica y tres por que la maquina se activa con tu presencia y si no lo haces por las buenas también puede ser por las malas... bien si no hay mas dudas aquí tienen - le entrega a momo un CD.

- ¿por qué dice Ryoma? -

- los CD's tienen el nombre de cada C.H. el tuyo se llama Ryoma según su capsula.-le entrega el suyo a Oishi

- ¿Eiji? supongo que ya preparado todo ya no podemos decir que no -

- exacto, aquí tienes Tezuka -

- Syusuke, Inui créeme que esta te la cobraremos… -

- no te preocupes, de hecho yo criare uno también, el mió se llama Kaoru, y finalmente aquí tienes Oshitari -

- ¿Gakuto? donde lo he oído... bueno como sea, yo me voy, no pienso gastar toda mi noche en esto -

- solo recuerden llamarme para ir a ver como les fue -

- si claro como sea -

En la calle

- yo me voy por unos tragos alguno se me une – dijo Oshitari tratando de animar el ambiente

- no gracias Yushi, Momo y yo ya estamos cansados – contesto cortésmente Oishi

- yo vivo lejos, será mejor que desaparezca del mundo ya, antes que Atobe comience a molestar -

- aburridos -

Casa de Oishi & Momo

- ¡que demonios! - decía momo mientras observaba dos capsulas, que contenían a dos chicos, el mayor como de unos 18 años tenia el cabello rojo y vestía solo un traje de una pieza de seda ajustado al cuerpo de color blanco esta cubría sus brazos y piernas, mientras que el mas pequeño de unos 12 o 13 años tenia el cabello negro con reflejos verdes también vestía un traje de una pieza de seda pero este de mangas cortas y short - y como es que se prende esta cosa -

- según Inui bastaba con tocarlo - dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la capsula del mayor, donde decía Eiji K. al momento las cinco capsulas se accionan y en las pantallas sale la palabra iniciar si o no.- iniciar si o… -leía a lo que la capsula decía "iniciando programa Eiji K." - ¡que! no entiendo - en ese momento la maquina toma el CD y lo procesa luego se empieza a abrir la capsula mostrando al chico mayor despertar de su largo sueño mostrando sus ojos color azul.

- tengo hambre... -

- ah, ¿estás vivo? -

- claro que estoy vivo, ni modo que fuera zombi y ¿tu quien eres? -

- soy Oishi Shuichiro y el es mi compañero Momoshiro Takeshi -

- así es… - decía sin notar como en ese momento se inicio la segunda capsula ,en ese momento la maquina toma el CD y lo procesa luego se empieza a abrir la capsula mostrando al chico menor que abría sus ojos color miel

- que me ves Baka.. -

- me hablas a mi -

- no veo otro Baka por aquí -

- Baka serás tu niño del demonio , que acaso nunca te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores -

- para ganarte mi respeto, aun te falta mucho -

- que aun me falta mucho, ahora si te lo ganaste - dicho esto momo trata de atrapar al pequeño Ryoma, pero este escapa tropezando a Eiji quien molesto también empieza a perseguirle y en un intento de Oishi por salvar al pequeño este se les une a la carrera. Dejando de lado las capsulas que mostraban en la pantalla las palabras "error C.H. iniciado al 70%".

En casa de Oshitari

Teléfono sonando contestadota :"Habla Oshitari si tienes algo que decirme deja tu mensaje ahora" piiiii, con ese mensaje de vos se inicio el programa Gakuto M.

- lindo perrito- dice mientras un perro enorme se acerca con cara de malos amigos - ¿perrito? -

Casa de Tezuka, Contestadota: "habla Tezuka si es importante lo que tienes que decirme deja tu mensaje después del tono piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, "Kunimitsu habla ore-sama se puede saber donde estas" , y como ya sabrán esto ocasiono que el programa Syusuke F. iniciara.

- uhhhh que molesta vos- dijo mientras se acercaba a la contestadota y borraba todos los mensajes y fijaba su vista en una foto de Tezuka -que lindo, te prometo que cuando nos veamos serás mío – dijo con una sonrisa de muerte

Mientras Oshitari

- no puedo mas necesito un descanso -decía mientras abría la puerta de su casa - Oliver que tanto ruido haces - dijo para luego fijarse en la chica que estaba hecha una bolita en la esquina - Oliver déjala ya - el perro obedeció y salio de la sala, mientras que el afectado solo contenía las lagrimas - me disculpo por mi perro, el es así con los desconocidos, ahora me podrías decir tu nombre -

- me llamo Gakuto… -

- ¿Gakuto? - en su mente pensaba, un momento Gakuto que ese no es el C.H. que me toca, eso quiere decir que - eres un hombre… - dijo mientras lo detallaba bien tenia puesto un traje de seda de una pieza, mangas largas y prácticamente sus piernas al descubierto donde se veían marcas de las uñas de Oliver y el cabello vino tinto con unos lindos ojos azules.

- hai - dijo levantándose y acercándose a Oshitari - ¿dónde estoy? y ¿tu quien eres? -

- ¿ah? que acaso no lo sabes - dijo mientras fijo su mirada en la capsula en donde pudo leer " error programa Gakuto M. iniciado al 50% - 50% será que te hace falta esto – dijo sacando el CD de inmediato la maquina tomo el CD y a Gakuto, colocando al chico en la capsula donde una luz lo escaneaba para luego soltarlo pero la pantalla ahora decía "error programa Gakuto M. iniciado al 60%" - será mejor que le pregunte a Inui que pasa, pero será mañana porque necesito dormir- dicho esto empezó a caminar fijándose en que el pequeño de unos 15 años le seguía - la casa es grande, si quieres dormir esta bien, pero busca otra habitación -

- pero no quiero dormir solo – dijo pensando en el perro Satanás, pero no sabia era que el hombre frente a el pensaba totalmente diferente "por Kami, te diría que no, pero es tan lindo"

- bueno ya que entra -

Ya en la cama ambos se dejaron caer en manos de Morfeo.

Luego pasamos con Tezuka, que estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa, cuando de repente le salto un chico de cabello color café, de unos 18 años y una sonrisa de lado a lado

- bienvenido - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- ¿eh? ¿quién eres? y que crees que estas haciendo -

- soy Syusuke Fuji tu nuevo C.H. -

- ¿Fuji? creí que por ser una maquina no tendrías apellido -

- claro que tengo y no soy una maquina, soy un ser humano súper dotado con cerebro y fuerza, lo que me recuerda, no tienes algo mió porque según esa cosa estoy iniciado al 80% -

- algo tuyo, solo tengo este CD -

- no, ese sede solo nos informa sobre la época, año etc. los datos que me faltan son de mi vida pasada -

- vida pasada exactamente que edad tienes -

- ya que parte de mi memoria sabe en que año nací, sacando cuenta debo tener 23 -

- entonces tenemos la misma edad, por ahora será mejor ir a dormir, mañana que es sábado iremos a ver a Inui -

- me párese buena idea -

En el cuarto de Tezuka

- que crees que haces aquí -

- tu que crees Kuni-chan -

Y así Fuji consiguió lo que quería en un día, mientras que Atobe sigue en el intento, le dejo lo demás a su imaginación, mas adelante todo será mas especifico.

En casa de Inui las cosas eran totalmente diferentes.

- por que Kaoru porque estas al 70% que hice mal no entiendo - seguía lamentándose Inui, mientras un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color de unos 17 años lo observaba con preocupación

Casa de Oishi y Momo, en la habitación de la pareja

- por fin paz, momo para la próxima déjalo es solo un niño -

- pero el empezó, además a la final el que salio golpeado fui yo -

- eso es cierto - dicho esto la joven pareja empezó a acercarse y justo cuando sus labios se iban a tocar la puerta se abre mostrando a un Eiji asustado que traía a Ryoma de la mano

- no puedo dormir ahí, esta horrible, quiero quedarme aquí con Oishi -

- de ninguna manera ustedes se van ahora -

- pero – dijo soltando algunas lagrimas merecedoras del oscar

- esta bien, entren, la cama es grande de todas maneras, vamos momo no importa, mañana acomodare el cuarto de ellos, les párese -

- si – dijo el pelirojo saltando a la cama para acomodarse a el y a Ryoma en medio de Oishi y Momo

- y el que hace aquí -

- duermo que no ves -

- a dormir Momo, Ryoma y Eiji – dijo el mayor de ahí como palabra final de la noche.


	2. 01 Los CH se juntan

Casa de Oshitari, el sol comenzaba a llegar a la cara del chico de cabello azulado

- uhh que rico - dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Gakuto y empezando a levantarse - esto es muy suave para ser mi cama - dijo abriendo los ojos finalmente, dándose cuenta que había dormido sobre Gakuto toda la noche - puede que después de todo, esto me guste – agrego separándose de Gakuto, quitando los brazos del chico de su cuello pues este también le había abrazado, para luego dirigirse al baño.

En el baño

- haber que voy hacer hoy, uno ir a casa de Inui, dos molestar a Atobe y Tezuka, y bueno eso párese ser suficiente para hacerme feliz por hoy - dicho esto se dirigió a la tina, ya estando a punto de entrar se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado - te importa, esto es privado -

- pero es que me sentía solo, me puedo bañar contigo -

En la mente del otro solo se oía un "claro, como no, adelante, tal vez así conozcas mi peor lado o debería decir el mejor" – claro – dijo finalmente mientras detallaba nuevamente a Gakuto, veamos que tenemos aquí: pequeño, lindo, torpe y es mió. Que podemos hacer con eso; pensaba mientras sonreía para el mismo

- gracias Oshitari-san -

- dime Yuushi -

- bueno, gracias Yuushi-san -

- no, solo Yuushi y ahora porque no te metes -

- es que quiero unos juguetes, sino me voy a aburrir -

- juguetes? que edad tienes -

- pues… no se –

- ya que, hay unos en el armario ve y trae los que quieras – dijo simplemente, el por que un hombre como el, tenia eso en el baño personal de su casa era un misterio.

Ya luego durante el baño Oshitari se encontraba lavándole el pelo a Gakuto, mientras este jugaba

- seguro que era porque te sentías solo o querías que te bañaran -

- las dos -

- y yo que creía que el que se aprovecharía del otro seria yo -

- ah dijiste algo Yuushi-san -

- que es solo Yuushi y dije que ya termine, así que sécate tu solito y recoge tus juguetes -

- hai -

Luego en el cuarto Oshitari terminaba de vestirse cuando del baño sale Gakuto en bata

- tengo frió -

- pues vístete -

- con que no tengo ropa -

- ah pues, no había pensado en eso y mi ropa te debe quedar enorme, déjame ver que tengo por ahí, luego nos vamos a casa de Inui, molestamos a Tezuka y Atobe a y tres te compramos ropa -

Casa de Tezuka y Fuji?, en la cocina Tezuka prepara el desayuno tranquilo y frió como siempre, cuando entra Fuji con su sonrisa de lado a lado

- buenos días kuni-chan – dijo el chico alegre esperando una respuesta del otro, mas esta nunca llego - vamos no puedes estar molesto todavía, ayer no parecía molestarte la idea, además el que tiene problemas para sentarse soy yo -

- quieres dejar de molestar Fuji - dijo mientras servia el desayuno

- Tezuka te vas a poner viejo rápido, mira nada mas yo aparento 18 y tengo 23 y tú incluso aparentas tener más -

- ...luego de comer iremos a casa de Inui -

- bueno – dijo a lo que comienza a sonar el telefono

- déjalo sonar -

- es ese idiota verdad -

- de que hablas -

- hablo de el idiota que cree que eres suyo -

- ah ese, si es el – contesta mientras suena la contestadota y empieza el mensaje: " Kunimitsu dormido tan tarde, cuando oigas este mensaje recuerda que hoy iremos a comer, así que pasare por ti a las 10 para pasear un rato"

- son las 9 y 45 -

- si, será mejor irnos, prefiero un acosador a dos -

- yo no te acoso, vivo aquí -  
En Casa de Oishi y Momo

- el desayuno esta listo – decía Oishi a los otros miembros de la familia?

- estnno eta ico...-

- Momo traga primero – le regañaba Oishi por lo hecho

- si cerdo – complemento lo dicho Ryoma

- omo me djiste? -

- perdón, quise decir marrano -

- jiji ustedes se llevan muy bien y solo tienen unas horas de conocerse – dijo Eiji viendo lo lindo que se veían juntos, causando un silencio en general

- Eiji no has comido nada, es que no tienes hambre o no te gusta, si quieres te preparo otra cosa – dijo el mayor tratando de salvar el desayuno

- es que Momo y Ryoma me quitaron mi comida - dijo mostrando su plato limpio

- bueno si quieres come del mío, yo no como tanto como ellos -

- gracias Oishi - dijo mientras se acercaba a Oishi

- oye Eiji que crees que... – decía sin notar que, aprovechando la distracción Ryoma le arrebata un pedazo a Momo - oye ladrón devuélveme eso -

- no puedo ya me lo trague -

- pequeño demonio - dijo para darle comienzo a la corrida matutina

- Kami, será que mi vida será así desde ahora -

- probablemente -

- por lo menos tu no eres así – dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Eiji que se la devolvió con gusto

Con Oshitari y Gakuto

- no había otra cosa – preguntaba yakuto rojo el mas no poder

- no, solo tenia ese kimono además de que te quejas te ves lindo -

- parezco niña -

- lo pareces sin necesidad de el kimono -

- ah dijiste algo -

- que luego te compro mas ropa -

Finalmente Con Inui

- Oshitari me alegra verte – dijo tranquilamente, tomando café junto al otro en la entrada

- si claro necesitamos hablar - 

- claro - en ese momento noto que Oshitari no venia solo, logro ver al pequeño Gakuto vestido de kimono color azul con un moño rojo

- tengo un problema con Gakuto -

- que clase de problemas -

- pues la capsula donde venia no deja de señalar que esta al 60% -

- al 60 pero si Kaoru esta al 70 le diste el CD – dijo a lo que el otro afirmaba simplemente - habrá que investigar esto, pero esperemos a que lleguen los demás -

- estoy aburrido -

- Kaoru preparo galletas si quieres come

Con Tezuka y Fuji, esta feliz pareja? Todavía no llegaban a casa de Inui

- de donde sacaste esa ropa -

- la pedí por correo mientras que llegabas ayer -

- que? y cuanto gastaste -

- por el bien de nuestra relación, mejor no te digo -

- relación? Fuji lo que paso anoche no se repetirá entiendes -

- por que no?, además que Hare con el niño que llevo dentro

- bien para empezar no nos conocemos, y con lo otro te recomiendo un buen psicólogo, unas pastillas para el dolor de estomago y una pequeña dosis de realidad -

-: eso con el tiempo se arreglara, además vivimos juntos – dijo omitiendo el mal sentido del humor del otro

- si, pero entre tu y yo solo puede haber amistad -

- porque dudo que seas heterosexual después de ayer -

- no es por eso, es que simplemente no... -

- no que? es que acaso no te gusto ni un poco - dijo quitando por primera ves su sonrisa

- no, claro que no es por eso -

- entonces? -

- sabes mejor dejemos este tema de lado y demos le tiempo al tiempo -

- tomare eso como que si te gusto –concluyo para luego llegar a su destino

- Tezuka y Syusuke me alegra que llegaran -

- dime Fuji -

- y por que te llamaríamos Fuji – pregunto curioso el oji-azul

- prefiero que me llamen por mi apellido -

- apellido? -

- de donde sacas que tienes apellido – dijo el científico loco?

- otro mas, que no soy una maquina, soy un ser humano alterado a un nivel tan microscópico que no notarias la diferencia -

- cierto, solo note la diferencia por un diario que encontré, cuando encontré a Gakuto -

- Gakuto? debes ser tu - dijo mientas que observaba al peliceresa, que dijo un suave si - y porque el kimono -

- no te importa -

- era lo mas pequeño que tenia – dijo oji-azul que comenzaba a detallar a Fuji, que acaso Inui era un pervertido… si lo era, pero aun así por que tenían que ser de su tipo, solo tendría que esperar a que Tezuka se duerma y van será suyo, ya que la cerecita le faltaba madurar un poco

- sabe su apellido? sabe sobre lo que es? esto es impresionante -

- también sabe su fecha de nacimiento y edad pero la capsula donde estaba dice que esta al 80% -

- 60, 70 y 80 aparentemente el porcentaje es proporcional a su memoria -

- quiere decir que nunca tendrán el 100% ya que la memoria humana nunca recordara todo -

- no lo creo mas bien al ser mecánicos deben poder -

- Gakuto que tanto recuerdas tu de tu vida -

- yo que me llamo Gakuto… creo -

- no me extraña que sea el de menos porcentaje -

- no lo creo, es solo que no se enfoca bien -

- a que te refieres -

- camino aquí y toda la mañana hablo de cosas que le gusta -

- mas datos de recuerdos como su apellido, solo Fuji párese recordarlos -

Con el resto, Eiji y Oishi caminaban juntos hablando de cosas cotidianas, mientras que Momo seguía tratando de vengarse de Ryoma, que siempre terminaba como ganador en todo

- así que te gusta decorar, pues yo estoy estudiando ingeniería civil -

- enserio genial y momo que estudia -

- ah pues, el es actor -

- oh y que papeles a hecho -

- pues en una serie fue un tenista de segundaria -

- interesante -

- oye Momo, Eiji te esta tumbando la novia – dijo el mas joven para picar el orgullo del otro

- no seas bobo, además tu eres muy pequeño para saber de estas cosas -

- y tu muy tonto -

Casa de Inui

- veo que nuestros últimos invitados ya llegaron – saludo Inui al cuarteto

- perdón por la tardanza, es que Momo y Ryoma no dejan de pelear -

- no importa ahora necesito hacerle un examen a los 5 -

- bueno si tu lo dices – dijo Oishi si entender mucho

- examen? no me vas a inyectar verdad – dijo Eiji con temor

- solo si es necesario, bien pues comencemos, primero los 5 siéntense uno junto al otro en este orden Gakuto Ryoma Eiji Kaoru y Fuji -

- y nosotros que – dijo Oshitari no pensaba pasar la tarde aburrido

- ustedes ya luego los interrogare por individual, 1ra pregunta su nombre completo -

- Gakuto creo -

- Ryoma E... no se -

- Eiji kiku-chan -

- Kaoru y ya -

- Syusuke Fuji -

- bien ahora siéntense así primero Gakuto luego Kaoru, Ryoma, Eiji y Fuji

- por que debemos cambiar -

- para tenerlos por orden de memoria ahora díganme que edad tienen -

- ...no se -

- 13 o 12 -

- 18 -

- no se -

- 23 -

- bien ahora será Gakuto, Eiji, Kaoru, Ryoma y fuji

- no es justo Fuji siempre termina de primero -

- háblenme de su familia -

- solo recuerdo a una mujer de largo cabello y a un chico que solía jugar conmigo -

- yo recuerdo que vivía rodeado de chicas lindas que siempre me consentían eran unas 4 -

- solo recuerdo a un chico alto y bien parecido -

- no recuerdo nada así -

- vivía con mis padres y mis dos hermanos -

- bien cambien a Kaoru, Ryoma, Gakuto, Eiji y Fuji

- ves esta de primero otra ves -

- bien ahora díganme saben el nombre a alguna de esas personas -

- si no recuerdo a nadie como tendrían nombre – dijo Kaoru ya arto de las preguntas

- Oni-san solo recuerdo eso -

- no solo sus voces -

- ah no se lindas –

- pues no recuerdo sus nombre ni sus caras -

- bien en datos generales, no saben mucho, pero recuerdan sus gustos... pero como hacer para que recuperen lo perdido -

- deja que pase el tiempo y ya – por alguna razón al decir eso sintió un deja bu

- supongo que será lo mejor, ahora con respecto a ustedes díganme que han hecho ellos durante estas horas de vida -

- escapo de Oliver, quien lo confundió con un ladrón, durmió conmigo, nos bañamos, desayunamos y aquí estamos -

- Oshitari no pensé que fueras tan rápido y con una maquina – dijo Inui horrorizado

- no somos maquinas – se defendió Fuji

- además no me refería a eso pervertido -

- Fuji se gasto todo mi dinero en ropa para el -

- no fue todo, además hice mas que eso -

- Fuji déjalo quieres -

- pobre de ti Tezuka, ya me di cuenta y esto lo voy aprovechar – dijo Oshitari captando las indirectas de Fuji

- que habré hecho en mi vida pasada, para terminar rodeado de personas así -

- chicos dejen a Tezuka, si?, bueno Inui, Eiji se a portado muy bien, me ayudo a limpiar y parece buena persona -

- y a mi me párese que ese niño necesita un exorcismo – dijo Momo señalando a Ryoma

-? bueno parece que sus conductas son normales -

- normales y para ti que es normal? – dijo Oshitari olvidando el hecho de estar hablando con un científico loco

- bueno según las notas dejadas por cada creador, Ryoma es grosero y de mal carácter, es una versión mas joven de Tezuka y mas expresiva -

- ya decía que el niño también era lindo – dijo Fuji a lo que le guiñaba el ojo al pobre Ryoma con cara de trauma

- bueno, sigamos Eiji alegre y cariñoso -

- ese soy yo -

- Kaoru callado y reservado -

- ... - 

- párese estar de acuerdo – dijo Ryoma

- Fuji todo un genio y cortes... y Gakuto conteston y rebelde -

- ah no creo, es solo consentido -

- puede que sea por su falta de memoria que no a mostrado su personalidad pre-determinada – dijo Inui causando como un clic en Gakuto

- o tal ves sea por tu falta de corazón, por lo que me tratas como una maquina o tal ves sea que simplemente eres un IDIOTA – dijo levantándose y tomando a Yuushi -vamonos Yuushi- san prometiste comprarme ropa y ya es tarde -

Oshitari simplemente trataba de no reírse, mientras asentía a la petición de Gakuto, tal ves si era conteston después de todo. Tomo a Gakuto de la mano y salieron del lugar donde le dio la sensación de que todos estaban es shock, pues Gakuto desde su llegada no había hablado mucho.

En la calle con Yuushi y Gakuto

- la verdad es que ya es tarde, mañana iremos por tu ropa te párese -

- pero entonces que me pondré mañana -

- no te preocupes, tengo mas kimonos de donde salio ese -

- pero seguiré pareciendo mujer -

- esa es la idea – dijo Yuushi es un pequeño susurro

En casa de Inui

- a mi me párese todo en orden , Tezuka que tal si ya nos vamos a casa tengo hambre -

- me párese bien ya es tarde nos vemos -

- bueno, Inui nosotros también nos retiramos – dijo Oishi y así quedo casi solo Inui, quien todavía no entendía como era posible que alguien le llamara idiota

- hoy también te quedaras aquí?, bueno como quieras, yo me voy a ver tv y luego a dormir – dijo Kabru como si nada

Con Tezuka y Fuji, luego de una cena preparada por Tezuka, ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras

- Fuji esta es tu habitación - dijo señalando el cuarto que seguía al suyo

- pero es mejor si compartimos cuarto, total ya hemos compartido otras cosas -

- quedamos en que solo el tiempo lo dirá, ahora si no te importa tengo turno temprano buenas noches - dijo entrando a su cuarto para luego pasarle llave

- ya veras kuni-chan pronto jugaremos otra ves – susurro para luego reír - Buenas noches

Con el cuarteto

- por que tengo que soportar esto - dijo Momo refiriéndose a los infiltrados en su cuarto

- es que Eiji y yo no terminamos de acomodar su cuarto -

- si ahora ya duerme Momo - dijo Eiji mientras abrazaba a Oishi y se quedaba profundamente dormido

- Momo quítate apestas -

- como que apesto tu no..

- silencio y a dormir -

y así termino su día todos en silencio... mientras

Casa de Oshitari

- buenas noches Yuushi - dijo mientras lo abrasaba

- buenas noches rebelde sin causa – dijo mientras trataba de mantener sus manos quietas, en que pensaba cuando le dijo al niño que usara una de sus piyamas, y peor cuando le dijo que estaba bien solo usar la parte de arriba


	3. 01 Tormenta de amor, Fuji el genio

"El poder del amor llevan a las personas a sacar lo mejor de si, en las peores situaciones " att: anónimo

A pasado una semana, en la que el cuarteto remodeló la casa, ahora tenían dos habitaciones con cuatro camas, pues vendieron la grande para comprar estas, Eiji se encargaba de la comida, Oishi de la limpieza, Ryoma y Momo de destrozar la casa.

Con Gakuto y Oshitari no hay grandes cambios, ya que aunque Gakuto ya tenia ropa casual Oshitari le obligaba a usar kimono en casa, condición que puso a cambio de dormir y bañarse juntos.

Inui planeo una serie de pruebas a la que Kaoru es el único que las hace pues los otro 4 se niegan. Tezuka y Fuji aunque han logrado vivir juntos, Fuji no ha conseguido una segunda oportunidad para hacer de las suyas.

Tezuka bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente para tomar su desayuno e irse a trabajar al hospital

- buenos días -

- eh? que haces despierto tan temprano -

- hoy me voy contigo, no pienso quedarme aquí todo el día -

- y por que no sales por ahí con Eiji o Gakuto y Oshitari -

- uno no volveré a salir con Oshitari y Gakuto me siento un mal tercio y Eiji trabaja desde hoy en una pastelería y dos creo que tu y yo no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, así que desde ahora iré a trabajar contigo -

- sabes que soy doctor y tenerte ahí seria una molestia -

- por que si Oshitari me dijo que Gakuto siempre va con el – dijo a lo que Tezuka hacia una nota mental: recordar matar a Oshitari por decirle a Fuji que Gakuto se la pasaba en el hospital

- es diferente el estudia Psicología, yo soy pediatra el casi ni trabaja, además no es lo único que hago, estoy estudiando y lo sabes -

- si lo se, pero es que Oshitari también me dijo que el Hospital es de Atobe -

- y eso que tiene, fue el quien nos consiguió el trabajo, me acose o no es mi amigo -

- y yo que soy Kunimitsu - dijo mostrando sus ojos azules y acercándose peligrosamente a Tezuka

- eh... otro amigo dijiste que querías venir, así que apúrate que ya voy tarde - dijo rápidamente saliendo de la zona de peligro, esa era la parte que odiaba de vivir con Fuji, no podía decirle que no o empezaba el acoso

En el Hospital

Oshitari no podía creer lo que veía Fuji le había ganado a Tezuka

- que rayos, ni yo consigo siempre lo que quiero de Tezuka, Fuji dime cual es tu secreto -

- es que yo soy mas lindo que tu como decirme a mi que no -

- ya enserio como lo hiciste -

- le di lo que quería -

-: que? Tezuka no pensé que fueras de los que consiguen las cosas así -

- ya se divirtieron a costa mía, ahora que tal si te quedas con Fuji el resto del día, mientras que yo trabajo -

- que? pero yo también estoy trabajando – dijo a lo que todo el Hospital le dirige una mirada seria - bueno hago el intentó, dejen de verme así además ya le pedí a Jirou que cuidara de Gakuto durante mis citas, seré listo pero no puedo trabajar con Gakuto y su juega conmigo -

- yo diría que no puedes mantener tu mente con su simple presencia -

- eso no es gracioso, acaso yo ando por ahí diciendo que Fuji y tu son mas que amigos -

- si -

- cuando? -

- todo el tiempo, es por ese estupido rumor tuyo que Atobe me puso tantos turnos, para evitar que vea a Fuji -

- entonces si quieres pasar tiempo a solas con el – dijo guiñándole un ojo, para luego ver al… diablo?

- tonterías, Oshitari vete a trabajar que retrasas a Kunimitsu -

- y tu de donde saliste -

- no te importa, vete a trabajar que hace 15 minutos que debió empezar tu cita con el señor Kawamura -

- señor? el tiene de señor lo que yo tengo de virgen, odio trabajar -

- y como sabes eso si nunca lo haces -

- eso fue un golpe bajo -

- como sea ahora Tezuka que tal...Tezuka? -

En un lugar muy lejano de la entrada Tezuka guiaba a Fuji a donde se supone debe esperarlo

- Buenos días – dijo a un hombre sentado viendo pervertidamente? A Gakuto, su nombre era Jirou asistente de Atobe, quien le devolvió el saludo como si nada

- y quien te acompaña Tezuka – dijo Jirou mas interesado en su acompañante que en el doctor

- soy Syusuke Fuji -

- Fuji? ósea que fuiste tu quien le robo a Tezuka de los brazos de Keigo -

- exacto -

- Jirou deja de creer todo lo que oyes -

- pero es que lo oí de una fuente confiable -

- cual? -

- Yuushi -

- y tu llamas eso confiable.. bueno Fuji quédate aquí, yo me voy a trabajar antes que Atobe me encuentre -

- como digas -

10 minutos después

- y que se supone que hacen para entretenerse -

- yo trabajo y Gakuto me ayuda – dijo Jirou señalando una pila de papeles

- y que haces tu exactamente -

- archivo y esas cosas yo me encargo del papeleo de los hospitales -

- y dime que tanto conoces a ese Atobe -

- Kunimitsu, Yuushi, Keigo y yo somos amigos desde los 10 años bueno en realidad desde los 5 años pero Yuushi se nos unió a los 10 -

- y Atobe desde cuando acosa a Tezuka -

- desde los 15 años mas o menos, pero realmente es cada temporada -

- cada temporada a que te refieres -

- bueno ellos son conocidos por lo mujeriegos que son, Atobe no es que ame a Tezuka, es solo una obsesión de obtener algo que nadie a tenido -

- ni lo tendrá, pero ase un momento dijiste ellos quieres decir que Tezuka forma parte de ese grupo – dijo con una mirada medio tétrica

- claro, de hecho todas las enfermeras de este hospital y otros han salido con ellos y como no si los tres son bien parecidos -

- así que el ángel tiene cuernos después de todo – susurro Fuji, para comenzar a pensar en su venganza

Con Dr. Tezuka

Se oye un estornudo

- doctor se encuentra bien – pregunta el paciente

- si, seguro solo alguien esta hablando mal de mi – dijo Tezuka sintiendo en escalofrío por la espalda

- no creo que exista alguien capas de hablar mal de usted doctor – dijo la enfermera con ojos de corazón

- gracias -

- que tal si hoy luego de su turno vamos a comer a un lugar lindo -

- lo siento ya tengo planes -

- con el jefe? -

- no con alguien mas -

- y que piensan hacer – dijo deseando matar a su competencia

- pienso ir a ver el espectáculo aéreo de hoy -

- a es verdad que solo se presentaran hoy que rabia yo quería ir -

- digamos que el tiempo no esta a tu favor esta ves -

- entonces es cierto lo que me dijo Oshitari-san -

- tu sabes lo mentiroso que es -

- todo el hospital y medio Japón han de saberlo -

- pero que crueles son y yo que siempre cuido de ustedes – dijo el recién llegado

- ya terminaste -

- si, hoy no tenia tantas citas como yo creía, solo venia a despedirme pues tengo tareas esperándome en casa -

- hasta luego -

- así que la monada de niño que se la pasa por aquí ahora viene contigo – dijo la enfermera al oji-azul

- a te refieres a Gakuto si tendrás que acostumbrarte -

- es mas fácil de lo que crees bueno que les vaya bien -

luego del turno de Tezuka, es decir en el parque

- que hacemos aquí – pregunto curioso Fuji

- dijiste que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, así que pensé en traerte a ver el espectáculo de aviones de hoy, ya que dijiste que te gustaría volar -

- si, pero volar y ver gente volar, no es lo mismo, pero no importa porque el hecho de estar aquí, quiere decir que te importo -

- tómalo como quieras que te parece ir a comer a ese restaurante -

- por supuesto -

en el restaurante

- porque de repente eres tan atento conmigo, no será que ya no puedes negar que te gusto kuni-chan – dijo Fuji divertido por la situación

- y tu no puedes disfrutar del momento sin interrogarme tanto -

- no, porque yo siempre he sido sincero contigo y me gustaría que te lo fueras conmigo -

- y por eso te empeñas en hacerme entender que estamos hechos el uno para el otro – dijo a lo que el otro solo afirma con la cabeza - uh hoy pasaste la mañana con Jirou, me imagino que lo llenaste de preguntas -

- si y descubrí bastantes cosas – dijo a lo que Tezuka lo invita a seguir - eres mujeriego -

- no como Oshitari o Atobe, yo simplemente, no se decirle que no a una dama que me pide que salga con ella, total por salir a comer o al cine no me estoy comprometiendo -

- supuse que eso seria -

- alguna otra pregunta -

- también me hablo de su pasado, me cuentas de eso -

- en pocas palabras quieres saber si entre Atobe y yo llego a haber algo – dijo yendo al grano - dejémoslo en un tal ves -

- no responde – dijo con una mirada que mataba

- no estoy obligado a responder, además Jirou te lo a de haber dicho, Atobe nunca conseguirá de mi lo que el quiere -

- entonces soy el único que te a tocado -

- pues digamos que si – dijo consiguiendo una interrogante de su acompañante – pues, eres el único hombre que a llegado tan lejos, pero no el único a lo a intentado -

- es decir, soy el único hombre? – pregunto y Tezuka simplemente movió la cabeza afirmativamente - eso no me sirve de nada, total soy el uke -

- si que te preocupas por tonterias - dijo mientras se acercaba a Fuji hasta quedar a pocos centímetro de su rostro

- Tezuka tu que… - no pudo terminar pues sus labios se encontraban ocupados respondiendo el beso de Tezuka

- el espectáculo ya esta por comenzar, mejor busquemos un buen lugar para verlo -

- ah? de que hablas, si hace un momento tu -

- cálmate ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, pero ahora quiero ver esos aviones contigo - dijo mientras mostraba una mirada y sonrisa capas de hacerle competencia a la de Yuki Eiri

- hai - tal ves no es tan inocente como pensé, mejor así saco las esposas mas rápido de lo que creí.

ya en el espectáculo Tezuka y Fuji no consiguieron buenos asientos, así que les toco verlo parados. Cuando de repente suena la alarma de emergencia de la ciudad "señores los aviones están fuera de control, por favor busque un refugio bajo tierra, ya que los aviones están equipados con armas y bombas" y todos se preguntaban, porque unos aviones de espectáculo están cargados con armas. En eso se siente como la tierra empieza a temblar

- rápido hay que buscar refugio - dijo para disponerse a tomar la mano de Fuji pero este no estaba había sido arrastrado por personas que entraron en pánico.

Desde lo lejos se ve a un Fuji que termino por caer al suelo por lo empujones. Tezuka sale a ayudarlo lo mas rápido que pudo, pero cuando llego parte de un edificio estaba por caer sobre Fuji, así que atino a empujarlo. Fuji notando que Tezuka había quedado atrapado no supo que hacer

- que hago no te dejare morir ahora que conseguí que lo entendieras -

En alguna parte de la casa de Inui se ve la pantalla de la capsula de Fuji señalaba Fuji iniciado al 90%. Fuji de repente siente como su cuerpo es envuelto por una brisa y al abrir sus ojos su ropa volvía hacer la que llevaba cuando despertó, solo que ahora tenia detalles en azul claro y un símbolo que no sabia que significaba

- que rayos es esto- dijo recordando que Tezuka necesitaba ayuda así que se acercó y empezó a tratar de mover parte del edificio que había caído para su sorpresa este era extremadamente ligero retirándolo con sutileza, lo lanzo con una fuerza que es seguro que no cayo en Japón, dejando a la vista a un Tezuka inconsciente - Tezuka te encuentras bien - dijo mientras veía a Tezuka levantarse lentamente

- si pero ...? Que llevas puesto – dijo detallando el extraño traje que no tenia mangas y cubría totalmente las piernas del otro

- no se pero cuando quedaste atrapado deseé poder ayudarte, entonces una brisa me rodeo y cuando se fue ya tenia esta ropa otra ves -

- otra ves? -

- a cierto tu nunca la viste, por que ese día me puse ropa tuya, para fastidiarte cuando llegaras -

- y luego de eso que paso -

-: cuando fui a ayudarte el edificio no pesaba casi nada -

- estas diciendo que con ese traje eres superman –decía pero justo en ese momento, un 2do ataque empezó

- cuidado -

- no te preocupes son armas pequeñas no importa -

- eh? Cuidado - dijo mientras se acercaba para sacar a Tezuka de el área de tiro pero noto como este solo lo abrazaba - un momento porque si las balas están cayendo aquí no llegan -

- por que no pueden pasar mi capo de fuerza -

- y yo que creía que el raro era yo -

- Inui nos pidió cuidarlos, no porque seamos sus únicos amigos, si no porque tenemos la fuerza para hacerlo, no creerás que estudio tantas áreas de medicina sin ser aunque sea un poco especial o si -

- kuni-chan cada ves me gustas mas -

- como digas que tal si ahora detienes ese ataque -

- y como esperas que llegue ahí -

- pues visto que estas flotando pensé que podías volar -

- ah? que yo que - dijo notando que estaba a la altura de Tezuka y que no sentía el suelo - puedo volar? en ese caso déjamelo todo a mí pagaran por arruinar mi tarde perfecta

luego de esto Tezuka puede ver como Fuji destruía cada avión con lo que parecía pequeños tornados

- y que fue eso ultimo -

- no se de repente me dio por manipular el viento -

- será mejor irnos antes que alguien no vea –dijo y luego una brisa volvió a envolver a Fuji dejándolo con su ropa anterior

- no me voy a acostumbrar a esto -

- ni yo vamos con Inui para ver que paso realmente -

Casa de Inui

- ah? Tezuka, Fuji que hacen aquí-

- estas viendo las noticias cierto -

- si por que lo preguntas -

- el incidente de los aviones que sabes de el -

- se detuvo por un atacante misterioso -

- ese era yo -

- eso es imposible por que... No espera cuéntenme que paso ahí -

luego de un rato de cuento Inui se paseaba de un lado a otro

- ya esta haciendo eso otra ves buenas noches – dijo Kaoru saludando a Tezuka y Fuji, que devolvieron el saludo - quieren te -

- eso es, un te me ayudara a pensar -

- como sea -

- y que tal si revisas la capsula donde vino, algo mas debe traer -

- si no es mala idea ni yo revise esa cosa -

- bien eso haré - dijo mientras de la mitad de la sala salía la capsula de Fuji

- como rayos paso eso -

-: soy creador, lo creas a no, yo también podría hacer un C.H. -

- como sea miren la pantalla – dijo Fuji, esta decía inicio al 90% - eso quiere decir que todavía falta mas por saber de mi -

- quiere decir que si los demás llegan al 80% también tendrán poderes fuera de lo normal – decía Inui comenzando a armar una hipótesis

- probablemente – le apoyo Tezuka

- el próximo fin de semana no reuniremos todos a hablar de eso, mientras que quede entre nosotros y Fuji trata de hacerlo mas seguido, ve como funcionan tus poderes, pero discretamente -

- entiendo -

- hasta luego entonces -

Casa de Tezuka y Fuji

- no puedo mas necesito un descanso - dijo Fuji mientras se quedaba dormido en el sofá

- me lo imagino hoy fue un día largo y te mereces un premio -

A la mañana siguiente

- uh donde estoy – dijo un Fuji confundido, abriendo los ojos se encontraba en la habitación de Tezuka

- no te muevas tanto que no me dejas dormir -

- pero creí que hoy también trabajabas -

- digamos que le pedí a una amiga que le diera mis citas a Oshitari -

- y el esta de acuerdo -

- no se, ni quiero saber, ahora que tal si te vuelves a dormir, aun es muy temprano, luego saldremos a donde tu quieras -

- y por que mejor, nos quedamos -

- no empieces -

- pero ayer tu -

- se bien que paso ayer - dijo mientras atraía a Fuji para darle un beso de buenos días

- entonces porque no -

- tengo sueño y ya reserve en un lugar muy caro -

- bueno por lómenos ya no puedes negar que me quieres -

- solo el tiempo dirá eso esto apenas esta empezando -


	4. 01 Un amor mas grande que el mar

"El amor y la amistad son cosas diferentes pero relacionadas por algo tan simple como el cariño"

"Los niños son el futuro ellos notan aquello que con el tiempo olvidamos y eso es el amor verdadero" atte. Anónimo

Han pasado dos días desde que Fuji descubrió su pequeño gran don. Nos encontramos en Casa del cuarteto, esta singular familia se encontraba tomando el desayuno en paz para variar

- Eiji hoy es tu día libre verdad, así que tal si vamos a un lugar que acaban de abrir – dijo Oishi

- y por que invitas a Eiji y no a mi – reclama Momo cual drama de telenovela

- por que Eiji no trabaja hoy ni yo -

- yo tampoco -

- ni yo – dijo interesado el mas joven de la casa

- esta bien vamos los 4 -

- ah? y cuando yo he dicho que si – dijo Eiji de golpe

- es que no creo que te niegues ya que es ahí -

- de verdad! entonces vamos ochibi y Momo – exclamo alegre al saber de que lugar se trataba

- mada mada dane -

En el acuario

- wooooooo Oishi mira cuantos peces hay -

- si este es el acuario mas completo de todos - mientras Eiji y Oishi hablaban junto a los peces Momo y Ryoma estaban atrás viendo los pingüinos

- mira que Eiji es un descarado abarcando toda la atención de Oishi -

- y eso que tiene de malo, yo abarco todo tu tiempo y Oishi nunca me a dicho nada -

- por que es diferente tu eres un niño, en cambio Eiji es un rival peligroso -

- serás idiota - dijo mientras se dirigía a el 2do piso para darle privacidad a la futura pareja, porque aunque el sea solo "un niño" podía reconocer el amor a primera vista, así que Momo tendría que empezar a asimilar que quien sobra es el.

- hey Ryoma a donde vas - dijo siguiendo el pequeño pues el debía de cuidarlo según Oishi e Inui

con Eiji y Oishi

- nee Oishi gracias por traerme -

- de nada, además te prometí que saldríamos juntos si conseguías trabajo -

- y no crees que Momo se moleste -

- la verdad es que no creo que lo nuestro llegue mas lejos, además solo teníamos dos meses -

- dos meses y ya viven juntos no te párese algo precipitado -

- no Momo y yo vivimos juntos desde hace 2 años -

- y el ambiente familiar les llevo a esta relación tan inconclusa -

- podría decirse -

- y la llegada de dos hijos es un futuro divorcio -

- si eso creo – dijo divertido por las raras pero aceptadas hipótesis de Eiji

- tal ves seria mejor si Ryoma y yo nos vamos -

- por que lo dices -

- porque ustedes eran felices antes de que nosotros llegáramos a destruir su felicidad -

- nada de eso ustedes alegran nuestras vidas, nunca me había sentido tan bien con alguien como me siento cuando estamos juntos y Momo siempre esta feliz cuando Ryoma esta con el a pesar de todas las peleas -

- lo dices enserio Oishi – preguntaba mientras que sentía la sangre subir a sus mejillas

- si, así que nunca pienses que no eres parte de la familia por que si lo eres -

- gracias -

con Ryoma y Momo

- oye Ryoma por tu culpa nos perdimos -

- no estamos perdidos estamos en el 3er piso -

- me refería a que nos separamos de Eiji y Oishi -

- y eso que vinimos a ver el acuario no a ellos -

- si pero así separados parece mas bien una cita -

- no te preocupes nadie creerá que tengo tan mal gusto -

- ah? como te atreves yo vivo de mi rostro sabes -

- si por eso te mantiene Oishi -

- arrrrr te estas buscando un problema -

- made made dane -

- deja de decir eso -

- no -

con los otros

- Oishi sabes Fujiko y Tezuka están saliendo -

- si lo note nunca pensé que Tezuka se enamorara de alguien tan diferente de el -

- los opuestos se atraen -

- a mi me gusta mas salir con personas que tenga mucho en común, alegre y cariñosas -

- como yo – dijo tratando de comprender las palabras del otro

- no Eiji, tu eres mas que eso, porque tu eres único -

- Oishi yo – bien ahora era seguro tenia la cara como un tomate

- ven vamos a buscar a los demás - dijo tendiéndole la mano a Eiji pues se habían acostumbrado a caminar tomados de la mano, ya que normalmente cuando no era así Eiji solía distraerse y perderse. Pero por casualidad una piedra dio en la cabeza de Oishi provocando que cayera sobre Eiji, quedando sus rostros muy cerca.

- Oishi – susurro Eiji sintiendo su corazón salir de su cuerpo

- Eiji yo creo que te quiero - dijo cortando la distancia que los separaba con un beso torpe y dulce. Mientras por la mente de ambos no había duda que esa piedra la lanzo cupido.

- yo también te quiero Oishi -

con Ryoma y Momo

Ryoma se asomaba del 3er piso

- si que tengo puntería, ahora Eiji me debes un gran favor -

- Ryoma apúrate que quiero bajar -

- aun no es muy temprano - dejemos que disfruten mas de su día juntos – Baka -

- como? ya veras niños del demonio un día te atrapare -

- y luego que -

- pues ya veré –

Con los Novios?

- Oishi vamos por un helado -

- si esta bien -

En un lugar cerca Ryoma los espiaba y distraía a Momo

- bakas se nota de legos que son novatos en esto del amor – mas empalagosos y me quedo siego, en eso Momo lo abraza por atrás

- te atrape – dice mientras lo voltea con una sonrisa de modelo

- suéltame o gritare que me están violando -

- vale pero no grites, eh?, estas rojo te sientes bien -

- claro tonto -

- si tu lo dices, oye que es ese alboroto de ahí – dice notando un montón de personas

- no se, pero párese algo grave vamos a ver - en eso logran ver a una señorita tratando de explicar la situación

- es que esas maquinas se salieron de control y escaparon, todos vamos a morir – decía la encargada con calma?

- tonterías son maquinas marinas – afirmo un policía

- si pero es que gracias a su desastre, el agua se salio de control y esto terminara como un 2do Titanic

- que? pero aun podemos subir al 10mo piso y Salir por la entrada – dijo el mismo hombre de hace un momento

- me temo que no, el sistema de seguridad nos encerró a todos solo no queda ahogarnos – contesto la encargada como si de un buenos días se tratara

- porque mejor deja de decir tonterías y empiezan a subir, ya arriba veremos como salir – dijo Ryoma uniéndose a la discusión, obteniendo la aprobación del policía 

Con Eiji y Oishi

- no hay nadie en planta baja?, porque si los peces pequeños son los mas lindos – dijo Eiji extrañado por la situación

- si que raro y es su primer día debería de estar lleno de gente -

- será que paso algo - pero antes de poder seguir su conversación todo comenzó a temblar y el agua empezó a romper el vidrio que la retenía

- Eiji será mejor irnos de aquí esto ya no es seguro – dijo a lo que el otro asentía, en eso se rompen y el impacto deja a ambos chicos fuera de combate. Eiji que es más fuerte, recupera la conciencia y seda cuenta que esta bajo el mar, pero ¿estaba respirando?

Porque estoy respirando bajo el agua, un momento que rayos llevo puesto, pensó mientras sedaba cuenta que llevaba la ropa con la que despertó, pero con detalles en azul rey.

- eso no importa, donde esta Oishi - dijo mientras notaba que el dueño de ese nombre estaba ahogándose - ah ahí esta ahogándose...AHOGANDOSE - salio nadando lo mas rápido que pudo que resulto ser muy rápido tomo a Oishi y salio nadando hacia el primer piso - Oishi respira, respira no pienso quedar viudo tan joven - Oishi empezó a escupir agua

- Eiji empezamos a salir, no nos casamos -

- es que entre en pánico -

- será mejor subir...Eiji que llevas puesto -

- no se pero…-

- ustedes que hacen aquí este lugar se hunde tenemos que subir – dijo el recién llegado Ryoma, en ese momento el agua empieza a cubrir el primer piso y permitió ver una especie de tiburones enormes - esa maquina esta aquí rápido suban si no quieren morir -

pero en eso el tiburón acorrala a Oishi

- Oishi - dice mientras nada para ayudarlo cuando el tiburón cambio de presa, atacando a Eiji quien solo se agacha esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego aparentemente había una barrera de agua que lo protegía del ataque del tiburón, pero esta desapareció tan rápido como apareció

- Eiji has lo que sea que hiciste horita -

- pero no se como -

En eso el tiburón ataca a Oishi y Eiji solo atino a sostenerle la cola para de evitar que llegara, pero para su sorpresa este era mas ligero de lo que esperaba así que lo arrojo lejos provocando que el vidrio de fuerza terminara de ceder pero Eiji como por reflejo pone sus manos adelante como si tratara de detener el agua. lo raro era que así fue

- Eiji que estas haciendo -

- yo no se - dijo mientras se disponía a quitar las manos

- no detente, si te desconcentras el agua caerá otra ves, Eiji espera a que Oishi y yo subamos para no morir ahogados y esa cosa nos coma -

- hai -

Ryoma y Oishi subieron las escalera llegando al 2do piso

- espera hay que esperar a Eiji – dijo Oishi preocupado por el pelirojo

- no te diste cuenta el puede cuidarse solo, tu y yo estamos en peligro esa no era la única maquina del lugar -

- no entiendo como Eiji hace eso -

- que, la súper fuerza y manipular el agua, yo tampoco se pero es obvio que nosotros somos mas que simples cibor -

- creo que tienes razón subamos -

- made made dane -

Con Eiji 

- aaaaaaaahh me quede solo y sosteniendo agua - dijo mientras se daba cuenta de que el tiburón volvía por un segundo intento, pero Eiji molesto por que le arruinaron su cita con Oishi simplemente tenia ganas de rebanarlo, si puedo sostener el agua también podré hacer algo como esto, pensaba mientras fingía con una mano que esta era un cuchillo y rebanaba al tiburón lo que lo asusto fue darse cuenta de que el agua había seguido sus movimiento y rebanado al tiburón - eso te pasa por arruinar mi cita - Eiji continuo destruyendo por un rato el resto de los tiburones - porque hay tantas maquinas peligrosas - dijo al asegurarse que no quedara ninguna viva comenzando a subir

10mo piso

- y ahora que moriremos todos juntos – dijo la mujer de hace un rato

- lo dudo, verdad Oishi-san -

- eso espero Ryoma -

- y Eiji? – dijo Momo mirando a los otros dos

- jugando ya debe venir por ahí -

- quítense de la entrada que la voy abrir – dijo Eiji mientras sonreía

- porque Eiji su poso ese antifaz mas importante de donde lo saco – pregunto el mas joven del grupo, los otros simplemente no tenían ni idea, mientras Eiji disfrazado xD pateaba la puerta y esta caía como si un domino hubiera pateado. Y la gente gritaba cosas como "estamos salvados corran por su vida" Todos salían corriendo sin importar el hecho de aplastar a su salvador - made made dane -

- ya por lo menos recupere mi ropa – dijo pues el gran pisotón lo des trasformo

- hoy fue un día interesante – decía Momo a Eiji que seguía como camisa recién planchada

- no te rías -

- te lo ganaste por robar novios -

- yoo nosotros...eh – decian ambos novios al verse atrapados

- Ryoma la próxima ves que trates de mentirme hazlo mejor, ahora Oishi si te gustaba otra "persona" con decirlo habría sido mejor nooooo -

- es que todo paso hoy -

- no importa vamonos a casa me muero de hambre -

- baka – dijo Ryoma, quien abría pensado que Momo era lo suficientemente maduro

Casa de Inui

- y eso fue lo que paso – narraba Eiji lo sucedido

- ya veo habla con Fuji del tema, el también a desarrollado poderes fuera de lo normal – dijo Inui como si nada

- hai -


	5. 01 Celos de Terremoto made made dane

"del odio al amor solo hay un paso" " el primer amor siempre es confuso"  
XD

Dos días han pasado desde el accidente en el acuario. Casa De Fuji y Tezuka

- ne Fujiko dime que puedo hacer, no tengo idea de que paso ese día en el acuario, solo se que desde ese día cada ves que estoy cerca del agua esta hace de las suyas – contaba el pelirojo en la sala de la casa

- como de las suyas? -

- bueno cuando estaba lavando, Momo y Ryoma se peleaban y como tiraron mi ropa limpia, Deseé que se ahogaran y el agua los ataco, si no es por Oishi que me grito tal ves no hubiera podido detener el ataque -

- yo también he tenido mis inconvenientes, pero una ves que aprendes a manipularlo puede ser muy útil -

- ejemplo -

- cuando me quiero secar el pelo o cuando necesito información de Tezuka -

- y el viento como te ayuda a conseguir información? -

- levantó faldas y Oshitari cuenta -

- eso no esta bien y yo que creí que Oshitari era decente -

- lo es, solo lo hacemos para que crean que fue Atobe quien siempre por casualidad pasa -

- Fujiko que te a hecho ese pobre hombre para que le odies -

- intentar tocar lo que es mío por ley del destino -

- por ley del destino? -

- si piénsalo Tezuka estaba destinado a ser mi dueño -

- pues es coincidencia -

- claro también que tu y Oishi tengan una relación igual no dice nada -

- bueno si, porque aunque me tocara Oshitari de dueño a mi me seguiría gustando Oishi -

- es verdad pero tomaría mas tiempo, yo solo necesite unos minutos de ser diferente todavía no se daría lo que ya tengo -

- Fujiko crees que los otros tres tengan poderes -

- si y me pregunto cuales serán, tu manipulas el agua y yo el aire, ambos tenemos súper fuerza y volamos, me pregunto por que si Ryoma también estaba en peligro solo tu despertaste, que hiciste ese día que Ryoma no -

- me bese con Oishi – dijo rojo como su cabello

- se besaron, ahora que lo pienso Tezuka y yo también -

- eso quiere decir que un beso libera lo s poderes -

- puede ser, vamos a preguntarle a Gakuto si lo han besado alguna ves -

- pero el no recuerda -

- si pero eso creara tensión entre el y Oshitari, vamos será divertido -

Casa De El Cuarteto

- Oye Momo por que no salimos, me voy a quedar pegado al sofá si no me muevo de aquí -

- no tengo ganas -

- sigues molesto por la audición, entiende tu nunca te parecerás a Yuki Eiri de Gravitation, ni siquiera se de donde sacaron la idea de que ese papel es perfecto para ti -

- no son esas palabras muy alentadoras -

- sabes que, me voy -

- no te puedes ir, si Oishi regresa y no te ve me regañara -

- entonces ven -

- si molestas -

En Mc donals

- por que siempre me llevas a comer -

- por que tengo hambre y aquí siempre hay chicas lindas mira y aprende - dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia una chica - hola hoy le trato de enseñar a mi hermanito como tratar a mujeres tan bellas como tu, que tal si me ayudas y nos acompañas a comer -

- jiji claro me llamo Mei y tu -

- dime Momo -

- y que necesita Momo para quedar bien con su hermanito -

- que tal un beso -

- si tu lo dices - dijo dándole un beso corto pero claro

- eh? gracias... oye Ryoma que te - no termino lo que iba a decir al darse cuenta de que Ryoma no estaba

En un parque

- la gente es tan estupida - dijo con la cabeza baja y columpiándose

- Ryoma porque te fuiste, si te pierdes será mi culpa...oye te encuentras bien -

- si y si no te importa me voy a casa -

- enserio? bueno así podré salir con la linda Mei - dicho esto sintió como un fuerte golpe era dado en su cara por el pequeño Ryoma que lo miraba con rabia

- se que eres tonto, pero no pensé que fueras tanto -

- vamos Ryoma no seas mal perdedor y cálmate no es tu culpa que yo sea un rompe corazón -

- ah estoy arto de ti de tu estilo perfecto, de tu glotonería, de tu chibi esto chibi lo otro... – dijo mientras Ryoma remarcaba todas las cosas que le molestaban de Momo se acercaba apuntándolo hasta quedar a un paso de distancia - pero sabes que es lo que mas me molesta, que todo eso solo hace que me gustes mas -

- como dices – dijo asombrado, pero al pequeño Ryoma ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar apenas se estaba dando cuenta de todo lo que grito pero mas importante lo ultimo

- yo ah nada – dijo a lo que Momo coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Ryoma y mirándolo fijamente

- eso no fue lo que dijiste, ahora dime lo que dijiste pero sin gritar - pero antes de que Ryoma pudiera reaccionar un fuerte temblor se sintió provocando que ambos jóvenes cayeran. Ahora ambos chicos tenían la mente en blanco o mejor dicho en shock. Ryoma que fue el primero en reaccionar solo atino a golpear a Momo lanzándolo al otro lado del parque - ah mi cuerpo, que rayos te pasa creí que te gustaba, pero si tu amor es así mejor quédatelo no lo necesito - dijo sintiendo un segundo temblor casi tan fuerte como el primero

- eres de lo peor, si, si escuchaste para que querías que lo repitiera, además te odio nunca te perdonare haber arruinado mi ... olvídalo yo me voy -

- tu primer beso, tal ves si soy tonto después de todo, así que por eso reaccionaste así – dijo comenzando a notar que Ryoma era bastante lindo, para luego ir corriendo como si el golpe nunca hubiese ocurrido junto a Ryoma

- aléjate de mi - dijo mientras que unas rocas se levantaban (así estilo avatar xD) saliendo disparadas hacia Momo

- oye yo solo quiero disculparme, si fui un tonto a veces olvido que tener tu edad, no es fácil -

- no es la edad lo difícil -

- lo se, además si te gustaba por que nunca intentaste algo -

- si lo hice, te separe de Oishi, te convencí de salir solos los dos al cine, a cenar, al parque, a la heladería a…. -

- ya entendí, pero eso no es suficiente, como esperabas que con esas pistas tan difíciles lo notara -

- pues Inui, Tezuka, Fuji, Oshitari, Oishi, Eiji, Kaoru y Gakuto lo notaron -

- ah si ? -

- made made dane ahora busquemos refugio -

- para que -

- los temblores que acaso no lo sientes -

- solo a temblado 4 veces no es para tanto - véase a Ryoma golpeando a Momo

- que te pasa, uno es suficiente además no es normal, puedo sentirlo como si hubiera algo bajo tierra -

- y por que no bajas y lo averigua súper Ryoma -

- ah? de que hablas idiota -

- pues si dejaras de pelear conmigo te darías cuenta de tu pinta de niña que tienes ahora - Ryoma al igual que Eiji y Fuji llevaba el traje que tenia al despertar con los mismos detalles pero en verde oscuro

- niña pareces tu -

- y por eso "te gusto" - esto ultimo lo dijo chocando su aliento con la oreja de Ryoma que para su sorpresa causo que Ryoma se sonrojara dejando una imagen realmente linda para sus ojos

- baka - dijo estampando a Momo contra un árbol

- y así planeas ganarte mi amor estas mas loco que yo -

- cállate - dijo mientras separaba el suelo en dos y parecía jalar algo, hasta que unas 50 maquinas salieron del suelo - no me siento bien - dijo perdiendo la conciencia pero Momo lo sostuvo justo a tiempo

- que rayos es eso -

- son maquinas experimentales de en grupo cuyo nombre no recuerdo y no me importa, querían crear una maquina capas de manipular la tierra como Ryoma, pero solo ocasionan problema, mira que arruinar la broma que Eiji y yo preparamos – dijo un Fuji que salio de la nada

- de donde saliste y a que te refieres con todo eso -

- bien 1ro estaba aquí en la parte de arriba del árbol para ver que fue ese terremoto que venia de aquí, si yo fuera tu no molestaría mas a Ryoma, pues controlar la tierra podría traerte serias lesiones y Eiji y yo estábamos en camino a hacerle una broma a Oshitari, cuando Eiji tuvo que ir a evitar que el mar se tragara a Japón y yo lo ayude pues por mas pequeño que sea Japón para nosotros es enorme, toma te compre un recuerdo de la región a la que fui -

- creo que entiendo y gracias, pero porque Ryoma se desmayo y Eiji y tu no -

- de hecho Eiji si se desmayo, por que la energía que se necesita para mover tanto peso es mucha, además el es solo un niño, por cierto que tal el beso -

- como sabes eso -

- tengo mis teorías, además que tu cara me lo comprueba yo hablare con Inui de esto, ustedes vayan a descansar y recuerda Ryoma es solo un niño "bueno" -

- Fuji deja de decir eso -

Casa de Inui

- Ryoma controla la tierra – decía Fuji tranquilamente tomando te

- eso quiere decir que van 3 aire, agua y tierra – analizaba Inui

- quedan 2 y solo fuego -

- creo que será interesante ver cual de los dos tendrá el honor -

- y por que no lo averiguas, besa a Kaoru – dijo logrando desubicar al otro – si, antes de despertar los dones un beso recibió cada uno de su "dueño" -

- ya veo, tal ves debería intentarlo por el bien de la ciencia -

- el destino no miente -

- dijiste algo -

- que me voy, Tezuka debe estar esperándome -

En Casa Del Cuarteto todos cenaban en silencio

Eiji pensaba en que lindo se ve Ryoma sonrojado, Oishi en por que la mesa esta en silencio y por que Momo y Eiji miran tanto a Ryoma, Ryoma tendrá fiebre? esta todo rojo. Momo ocupaba su mente con cosas como "ahora que lo veo bien y calladito se ve muy bonito cambiare de cuarto con Eiji", y Ryoma con cosas como "baka, Momo deja de verme y que me ven esos dos, no que gustan del otro"

Y aquí termina otro día largo para los chicos la pregunta es quien tendrá el poder del fuego Gakuto o Kaoru , Eiji y Fuji lograran hacer su broma a Oshitari, Momo admitirá que le gusta Ryoma esta y otras dudas, algún día se resolverán


	6. 01 la ecuación del amor?

"el amor es un sentimiento indescriptible, transparente y no tangible ni por dinero ni nada" anónimo

La semana mas rara en la vida de estos jóvenes hasta ahora había sido esa, primero el lunes los aviones fuera de control, luego el miércoles se inunda un acuario en su primer día de trabajo y el viernes una secuencia de terremotos fuera de lo normal que le preparara el sábado.

Casa de Inui

- mas te vale que sea de vida a muerte, para llamarme a esta hora de la mañana – decía Oshitari

- lo es pero primero Momo ya sabe que hacer – dijo Fuji

- hai Gakuto-san y tu... ah Kaoru vengan -

- y por que yo? -

- Kaoru acompaña a Momo por favor, no creo que sepa cuidar a alguien tan distraído como Gakuto -

- hai -

- sometido -

- baka -

- mamushi -

- como me llamaste -

- basta vamos los cuatro afuera ahora te importa venir Gakuto – dijo Oishi tratando de evitar la pelea de los otros

- no, no me importa - luego de que salieran los cuatro

- interesante a diferencia de Ryoma, Eiji y Fuji, Gakuto párese no tener la necesidad de estar todo el día encima de su dueño –Ryoma, Eiji y Fuji miraban con odio a Inui pues si acosaban un poco, pero no era para que lo anunciara

- es por que en el trabajo no puedo tenerlo conmigo pero en casa hacemos todo juntos -

- ya veo -

- vayamos al grano, estamos aquí para iniciar la competencia para saber cual de los dos manipulara el fuego -

- ah? -

- Fujiko Yuushi no sabe de nuestros poderes -

- aparte de belleza, no les veo otro -

- gracias por notarlo, pero a mi solo me gusta kuni-chan -

- solo tu te atreverías a llamarlo así, pero Eiji si se de sus poderes lo que no se es sobre la competencia -

- simple yo manipulo el aire, Eiji el agua, Ryoma la tierra y ... el fuego -

- entiendo pero de nada sirve una competencia, si esa persona no posee el don del fuego que según tu es el único que queda libre, no importa cuanto se esfuerce no lo conseguirá -

- ni que eso te de la oportunidad de robarle su primer beso a Gakuto -

- y eso que, no necesito excusas baratas para robar un beso a alguien tan distraído como Gakuto -

- y por que no lo has hecho -

- he tenido una racha de mala suerte, pero que tiene que ver un beso en todo esto -

- aparentemente es necesario para liberar los poderes -

- ya veo entonces Momo asalto la cuna - dijo fijando su mirada en un Ryoma rojo

- fue un accidente -

- eso dicen todos -

- es verdad, ahora díganme que piensan hacer romeos -

- creo que es una tontería, pero también una buena oportunidad para probar los pequeños labios de Gakuto -

- existe el 90% de probabilidades que quieras otra cosa mas que eso -

- y el 100% de que yo te golpee - dijo comprobando se teoría

- cierto - dijo con un golpe en la cara cortesía de su gran bocota

minutos después entraron los que faltaban del grupo

- Tezuka me alegra verte, por que eso quiere decir que tienes el resto del día cierto -

- si -

- bien dicho lo dicho, ahora todos a su casa -

- todavía no termina además tengo unas preguntas que hacer, Gakuto a ti te gusta Oshitari -

- ? si por -

- le darías un beso -

- por que? -

- para probar que lo que dices es cierto -

- bueno - dijo acercándose a Oshitari y dándole un beso en la mejilla, la expresión de todos era un poema

- jaja muy gracioso Gakuto pero me refería a uno así - dijo besando a Tezuka quien para el asombro de los demás no lo detuvo, al contrario lo abrazo para profundizar el beso

- no, no lo haré - ahora todos no esperaban eso, mas a un a Oshitari le había dolido nunca alguien le había dicho que no

- por que no? -

- porque Mikami dijo que nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia hiciera eso -

- por que mi secretaria te dijo eso? -

- porque dice que soy un estorbo en su relación y si hago eso ustedes terminarían -

- pero es que nosotros no tenemos nada -

- si lo tienen el sábado de la semana en que todo esto no existía la invitaste a salir -

- cierto debería llamarla -

- puede que este molesta -

- entonces por que le dijo eso a Gakuto esta celosa -

- tienes razón tal ves debas llamarla - los dos mantenían su charla en la cocina como si en la sala no se encontrara nadie

- ...eh? visto el poco interés de Gakuto y Oshitari pasemos con ustedes que tal Kaoru besarías a Inui -

- ni muerto -

- jaja Inui -

- de que te ríes, si Ryoma también te acaba de negar olímpicamente -

- eso es cierto Ryoma -

- baka -

- parece que será difícil saber quien será el ultimo -

- ultimo de que -

- en tener poderes mira - dijo mostrando un pequeño remolino en su mano

- y para que quiero yo esos poderes – dijo Gakuto prestando atención

- por que son divertidos -

- uh y que tengo que hacer para tenerlos -

- darle un beso "en los labios" a Yuushi -

- entonces no podré tenerlos que lastima -

- pero creí que lo que mas te llamaban la atención eran los juegos -

- no, son los dulces y no hay como los que hace Mikami-san esos son los mejores -

- bueno lo intente y tu Kaoru no te gustaría vengarte de todas las cosas que Momo a dicho de ti a tus espaldas -

- pero ni recuerdo casi su nombre -

- y se supone que solo debo besar a Inui-sempai -

- si y podrás quemar a Momo todo lo que quieras -

Kaoru emocionado por la idea se acerca a Inui pero justo a unos pocos paso se detuvo pues todos los miraban y por mas que deseara los poderes no les daría el lujo de ver

- lo pensare -

- bueno ya preguntaste que tal si ahora te vas de paseo con Tezuka el día esta muy bonito -

- es verdad vamonos Syusuke -

- si ya termine lo que tenia que hacer aquí -

- ne Yuushi vayamos por un helado -

- me párese bien -

- yo también quiero -

- esta bien pero vamos a la casa ahí también hay -

- pero… - Oishi le susurro a Eiji algo en el oído y este simplemente dejo de insistir

- supongo que nosotros también nos vamos, pero como un helado no saciara mi hambre que tal si pasamos por mc donnald's -

- ni toda la comida del mundo te saciaría -

- tal ves un Ryoma al natural si -

- Cállate - hay Ryoma ya no ganaras

- asalta cunas -

- cállate mamushi -

- Momo ya vámonos -

...

- por fin se fueron, ahora Kaoru en que te quedaste - dijo acercándose a Kaoru

- fuuu que haces -

- tu que crees kao-chan - dijo mientras abrazaba a Kaoru por la cintura

- Inui - fue demasiado tarde Inui no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de robarle un beso a Kaoru por algo lo reservo solo para el a los demás les busco dueño a la sar.

- y que tal si ahora,... - no pudo terminar de hablar pues el puño de Kaoru ya había noqueado al pobre Inui

- por aprovechado -

- pero funciono tu fuerza aumento en un 100% -

- dices que antes pegaba como niña -

- no, que tal si tratas de volar o hacer fuego -

- fuu esta bien - no importa cuanto lo intento las llamas nunca llegaron pero el vuelo si

- bien ya tienes súper fuerza y vuelas falta el fuego -

- ya te dije que no puedo -

- te rindes -

- eso nunca -

- bien entonces sigue intentando imagina como una llama aparece en tu mano -

- seria mas fácil imaginar que mi mano es manzana - pero sorpresivamente luego de esto la mano de Kaoru tomo forma y color de manzana al ver esto Kaoru solo atino a desmayarse

- eso no lo esperaba, llamare a Fuji – ( habla Fuji por tu bien espero que llames por una emergencia de muerte) - interrumpo algo – ( tu que crees ) - no es fuego el poder de Kaoru - ( y a mi que me importa que poder tenga Kaoru tienes idea de lo que me costo dejar a Tezuka así ) - pero es que su mano es una manzana - ( manzana?) - si le dije que pensara en fuego y dijo que una manzana seria mas fácil - (vamos a tu casa ahora) dijo Tezuka - (date por muerto Inui ) - creo que debería pedirle un favor a Tezuka -

En la calle

- eso fue cruel -

- tu empezaste, si quieres "algo" esa no es la forma de conseguirlo -

- un día serás un fósil y no te pienso ayudar -

- no te creo -

- por que -

- porque ni yo soy tan paciente es solo que me molesta que pidas las cosas así -

- son dos semanas cuanto crees que puedo aguantar -

- eso pienso averiguar -

- y luego te quejas de la forma en que te trato -

- si te pongo fecha sufrirás mas -

- por que -

- porque tengo turno temprano el resto del mes, Atobe se dio cuenta de tu jueguito en su contra -

- si ni me conoce y no veo como hace el para ver el viento que nace de la nada -

- que tal si vamos de vacaciones luego a donde tu quieras -

- lo prometes -

- si -

-: y no te pondrás necio -

- no creo a mi por lo general me gusta disfrutar de mis vacaciones - dijo dedicándole a Fuji esa sonrisa que solo los iluminados han tenido el prestigio de ver

- entonces no te molestare en tres días -

- me parece justo -

- kuni-chan tu me quieres -

- ya llegamos -

- no me ignores -

Inui abriendo la puerta

- interrumpo algo -

- tu QUE CREES -

- y bien para que nos querías -

- que...quería que...fuu...Fuji ayudara a Kaoru a dominar sus poderes -

- con gusto – dijo con obvio sarcasmo

- tienes seguro de vida -

- no creo que cubra la que el haga -

- dudo que el mundo pueda -

- ayúdame -

- por que? -

- tu lo causaste, además soy tu amigo y tengo fotos comprometedoras que pueden pasar su ira hacia ti -

- no te refieres -

- tu que crees -

- dame cinco minutos -

- hecho iré por Kaoru –

En la sala de estar un molesto Fuji estaba sentado en el sofá mas grande refunfuñando algo sobre Inui, Tezuka se acerco y reunió todo el valor del mundo pues una ves hecho lo que haría no había paso atrás tomo con dulzura el rostro de Fuji para que lo viera a los ojos

- Syusuke te quiero -

luego para evitar que Fuji contestara ya sea bien o mal lo beso pero al notar que Fuji no contestaba sabia que el enojo no había desaparecido así que tomo medidas mas fuertes ahora los besos eran mas fuertes no había lugar de la boca de Fuji que el no conociera en este momento . Pero aunque Fuji ya no podía dejar de responder por inercia. Era aquí donde Tezuka sabia que estaba el problema si paraba su cabeza será la que rodara y si seguía Inui los pararía y para evitar que su cabeza ruede lo delatara con esas fotos y el rodara de todas maneras solo le quedaba disfrutar de sus últimos momentos así que tomo a Fuji por la cintura y sin detener los besos se recostaron en el mueble para subir el nivel y soltar ese calor que ya se hacia cada ves mas presente.

- ah..a... Tezuka que haces - dijo mientras que Tezuka parecía estar mas pendiente de su cuello

- tu que crees -

- tienes las manos frías -

- prefieres que las quite -

- ah no sigue si paras te ira peor que antes -

- entonces mejor continuo -

- ah podrían dejar lo que hacen en mi querido sofá -

- tu no aprendes -

Inui comprendiendo que la ira de Fuji estaba centrada en el y al ver a un sonriente Tezuka abrazando a Fuji por atrás y recostando su barbilla del hombro de Fuji. pero el colmo fue cuando le dirigió esa mirada de niño que se salio con la suya pero si el se hundía Tezuka también

- Fuji quieres ver fotos mientras Kaoru prepara té a ti te gusta la fotografía no -

- no quiero, lo que quiero tu no me lo puedes dar -

- ah bueno que lastima tenia unas muy buenas de Tezuka -

- por tu bien que así sea, tráelas -

- si amo digo Fuji - Inui trajo un álbum con fotos de aparentemente fiestas y fue ahí que la foto del destino logro llamar la atención de Fuji

- Tezuka por que sales en esta foto con todas tus enfermeras en traje de baño, abrazándote y están mojados de ¿chocolate? -

Tezuka sabia que el borracho y con la influencia de Yuushi no terminaba en las situaciones mas normales, pero nunca había tenido un problema ahora una del pasado y sin importancia lo mataría

- ah eso fue en el cumpleaños de Inui de ase 3 o 2 años no tiene importancia -

- como terminaste así -

- me caí en la fuente de chocolate -

- y tus 14 enfermeras también y en traje de baño -

- a eso fue que Yuushi les pidió que me ayudaran por que estaban en traje de baño no lo recuerdo estaba muy borracho -

- creo que te creo -

- además eso es pasado, si tanto te gustan las fotos viejas toma - dijo dándole una foto de el con unos 5 años, Fuji parecía un niño pequeño en navidad

- me la puedo quedar -

- si olvidas esa entupida fiesta y nuestras la sonrisa que tanto me gusta - y para cerrar su jugada lo abrazo y le dio un beso corto pero efectivo

- bueno eso es fácil, ahora si Inui que querías – Inui pensaba en como rayos Tezuka gano

- no importa ya aprendí miren - dijo transformando la forma de varios objetos de la casa

- puedo alterar su forma y color y crear a partir de eso pero hasta cierto punto ni agua ni aire y menos fuego o algo parecido solo objetos -

- es decir materiales, alteras tu entorno y si ya sabes para que llame a Fuji -

- si para que -

- perdón por las molestias -

- no hay problema vamos Fuji tengo hambre y hay un restaurante muy bueno por aquí - tal ves eso lo haga apiadarse de Inui

- me voy a dormir -

- no te transformases quiere decir que no has mostrado todavía toda tu fuerza por ahora yo me retiro a comer con kuni-chan -

- deja de decirme así -

- no -

luego de que todos se macharan solo quedaba un Inui que temía por su vida solo en la sala

-: y así termina el sábado me pregunto si viviré para el próximo -


	7. 01 no me molestes porque quemo

"El amor nueve montañas pero esto solo pasa por la fuerza de esas personas y el sentimiento" "en momentos difíciles es que se ve lo que realmente has aprendido" anónimo

Y el domingo de esa agitada semana en Casa de Oshitari, los dos chicos dormían tranquilamente

Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe  
Iroaseru KOTO naku todoku  
KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi  
Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo  
Chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo  
Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni  
Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni

- uh Yuushi suena tu teléfono -

- déjalo sonar – decía oyendo la melodía, como le encantaba ( a mi también)

- no se supone que un doctor siempre debe atender a un llamado -

- no si es tu secretaria desquiciada -

- entonces vístete y vámonos -

- tu lo que quieres es sus dulces -

- si y? – dijo en eso Oshitari ve la pantalla que decía "FUJI"

- que quieres tu a estas horas – ( que forma de contestar sigues en cama o que y encimas me haces esperar ) - es mi día libre y duermo cuanto quiera, además tu no eres de los que llaman teniendo algo mejor que hacer pues Tezuka tiene hoy libre – ( si lo se pero quería decirte que tienes una bomba en casa ) - de que hablas – ( Kaoru no manipula el fuego sabes lo que significa ) - no lo haré – ( solo estas sensible por que te rechazo ) – no, es solo que no me gusta recibir ordenes – ( pero haces todo lo que te pida ese niño consentido ) - sabes por que mejor no sales con Tezuka y me dejas en paz – ( que carácter pero que tal si tu haces lo mismo ) - salir con Gakuto? -

- si vamos a la heladería -

- no es mala idea - dijo colgándole el teléfono a Fuji - que tal si vamos mejor a una feria -

- y comeré todo lo que quiera? -

- todo lo que pidas -

- bien y que me pongo -

- hoy ponte lo que quieras -

luego de levantarse y vestirse

- Yuushi por que siempre vistes tan formal -

- por que me gusta como me veo y tu siempre vistes tan lindo -

- ? no se de que hablas, pero vamos - Oshitari detallaba bien a Gakuto, pues el siempre vestía elegante lo sabia, pero Gakuto siempre vestía con shorts lo que hacia que su mente se distrajera de la realidad, pero hoy llevaba pantalón de mestilla y un suéter de rayas negras y vinotinto, con un chaleco negro cerrado y un gorrito (marca Kankuro) que tenia en la parte de arriba la forma de orejas de gato - ocurre algo -

- no nada por que el gorro si no ase juego -

- para la suerte -

- y como eso te traería suerte -

- pues siempre que lo llevo los encargados de las tiendas me invitan a comer, a y me regalan dulces -

- si y si no fuera por mi sentido para detectar pervertidos ya estarías mas que violado – dijo para el mismo, para luego dirigirse al mas otro - mejor no lo uses tan seguido puede acabarse tu suerte mas rápido de lo que crees -

Ya en la feria

- quiero algodón de azúcar -

- primero vamos a los juegos o vomitaras -

- entonces vamos a ese - dijo señalando la montaña rusa, luego la casa embrujada, el martillo, el barco, el ascensor y todos los jugos que tenia a la vista. tres horas después

- que tal si tomamos un descanso – dijo sintiéndose viejo o como sus amigos por una ves en la vida

- pero quiero ir a ese - dijo señalando la rueda

- en la noche es mejor dejemos ese de ultimo -

- hai -

- Gakuto de verdad no te molesta ser el único sin poderes -

- de que hablas? -

- de que Fuji usa el viento, Eiji el agua, Ryoma la tierra y Kaoru algo que todavía no se que sea -

- no, para que yo necesitaría algo así -

- pues la verdad no se que tal si vamos a ver el mar mientras comemos helado -

- si -

en otra parte un temblor se hace nuevamente presente pero este mas fuertes que los anteriores. Eiji y Fuji que estaban en la pastelería pues Fuji y Tezuka fueron ahí por un postre, notaron esto lo que significa que era hora de salir de ahí sin decir nada

- yo me encargo del norte y el este -

- y yo del sur y oeste -

Ryoma que salio de la nada con un Momo que peleaba con Kaoru

- yo del centro -

- yo de los animales fuera do control – dijo Kaoru viendo hacia Momo, este le miro con rencor, pero la verdad era que detrás de el había una estampida de animales locos del zoológico

- y quien se encargara de las maquinas - dijo señalando el cielo varias de estas

- cierto no somos suficientes -

- por ahora – afirmo Fuji

- pero Gakuto dijo que -

- si pero Oshitari deberá entender que su vida vale la pena -

En la feria

- que esta pasando -

- no se lo mejor será buscar refugio -

noticiero: el país esta en alerta rojo total, las maquinas nos acecinaran, los animales nos atacaran, condenado a muerte y para colmo me informan que los tanques de guerra también han perdido el control. Pero aun hay esperanzas cuatro héroes misteriosos enmascarados nos tratan de salvar, aquí podemos ver.

- demasiado no resistiré por mucho – decía Eiji por un intercomunicador

- yo menos – contesto Fuji

- por lo menos ustedes tienen ayuda – agrego Ryoma al oír a los otros, el era el que hacia la mayor parte del trabajo

- y tu trata de pelear con estos animales no puedo matarlos o hacerles daño -

- por? – dijo con desinterés Fuji

- eso es cruel e ilegal -

- estas toreando técnicamente y todavía te quejas, sabes, puedes volar inutil -

- estas gastando fuerza, no dando a luz cálmate Ryoma -

- crees que lo arias mejor, ven entonces - ninguno le contesto ni insistió en hablar, pues aparentemente Ryoma si estaba dando a luz

En la feria

- mama no quiero morir – decía un niño llorando

- no te preocupes yo te cuidare -

Gakuto miraba esa escena con nostalgia era como un dajabu?

- Gakuto te hablan -

- ah - dijo tomando el teléfono – ( Gakuto es ahora o nunca si algo en esta vida aparte de ti te importa besa a Oshitari, te necesitamos es demasiado ) – ( si deja de ser inútil y ayudamos ) –( que esperas, una señal muévete ) - Gakuto simplemente colgó necesitaba pensar sabia que lo necesitaban, pero besar a Yuushi estaba fuera de opciones, pero el niño y su mama no quería que murieran, ni ser inútil sin tan solo pudiera hacer algo lo que sea, fue entonces fue que sintió como algo en su interior punzaba con fuerza y en su cabeza se oía a la capsula inicio al 65%

~~~~~~~ Un recuerdo muy lejano ~~~~~~~~~

- no quise hacerlo perdón todo fue mi culpa – lloraba un Gakuto mas joven

- no, no lo fue es solo un accidente – le decía una Mujer muy parecida al chico

- ya no me quieres? -

- eso nunca -

- esta mal quererle? -

- no -

- y el me odia? -

- no, el te quiere mas de lo que debe -

- no entiendo -

- algún día entenderás -

- yo algún día seré fuerte y protegeré a todos ya lo veras -

- pero primero prométeme que no dejaras que nadie te haga daño -

- hai -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ en la actualidad ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- yo protegeré y cuidare de todos cueste lo que me cueste - dijo para que luego un aro de fuego lo rodeara hasta taparlo totalmente, para luego disiparse mostrando a un Gakuto con el traje con el que despertó un short con dos rayas rojas de los lados y en la parte de arriba era de mangas largas con las mismas rayas que abajo un cinturón color rojo y en el pecho a la izquierda tenia una insignia una flama con una aureola que tenia algo escrito en un idioma desconocido

- no lo puedo creer lo que veo -

Mas la mirada de Gakuto estaba perdida, como si no sintiera nada este simplemente salto tomando vuelo y al llegar a la altura de los aviones este los lanzo unos contra otros como si fueran unas pelotas de béisbol. Luego quemo todo antes de que cayeran dejando una bola de mental que lanzo contra los tanques, junto los tanques con la bola aumentando su tamaño. continuo con el resto de las maquinas deteniendo el temblor y así Ryoma termino de acomodar la tierra

- por que todo cesa de repente – pregunto Eiji mas feliz imposible

- no se pero vamos a ver – dijo Fuji

- si – agrego Ryoma

- fuuuuuu – fue lo único que dijo Kaoru

Oshitari corría para saber donde estaba Gakuto exactamente cuando choco con Tezuka

- déjame adivinar lo besaste -

- ojala pero no fui yo, fue el solo -

- imposible -

- si miren ahí viene -

Gakuto toco tierra pero apenas aterrizo perdió la conciencia cayendo en brazos de momo y ganando malos ojos de Ryoma

- ven momo yo lo llevo – dijo Yuushi salvando la vida de Gakuto y la de Momo

- bueno aunque me sorprende lo poco que pesa -

- a lo que estábamos – dijo Fuji

- te juro que no lo bese solo se paro y se transformo luego se fue y ya -

- interesante teoría, habrá que hacerle unas pruebas a Gakuto – dijo Inui que recién llegaba

- no – dijo Gakuto que despertó, pero no evito que siguiera en brazos del otro

- es necesario para saber si estas bien -

- estoy mejor que nunca - la mirada de Gakuto se veía diferente casi seria - me voy a casa – dijo caminando solo

- tengo el presentimiento en que hicimos mal al despertar sus fuerzas – dijo Oshitari preocupado por la actitud del otro

Ya casi llegando a casa de Oshitari

- por que esa cara -

- recordé algo creo -

- que cosa -

- no estoy muy seguro, es algo triste, como si me sintiera solo -

- de que hablas -

- no lo se, porque solo recordé que lloraba y mi mama? trataba de decirme que no era mi culpa, pero si lo era y por eso prometí proteger a los demás -

- de ahí sacaste las fuerzas -

- si pero mientras estaba transformado no me sentía yo mismo -

- lo note te veías triste como ahora -

- perdón -

- no importa solo sonríe como siempre y con eso te perdonare -

- se que es tonto pero siento que te conozco de antes -

- y dirás que es mas tonto pero yo también – dijo logrando hacer que el otro sonriera

- me debes una vuelta -

- iremos cuando tu quieras -

- y comeré todo lo que quiera -

- claro soy yo el que esta a dieta -

- ? por que -

- te lo diré cuando lo crea conveniente -

- si tu lo dices – dijo sin entender la verdad era que Yuushi decía cada cosa, para se medico era bastante tonto


	8. 01 pelea de genios, no te dire nada

Era lunes luego de una semana loca, en casa de Oshitari

- que tanto piensas? -

- por que eres así, el porque de esos eventos y porque ahora -

- eso importa - dijo mientras le ofrecía de comer

- y mas raro aun desde cuando cocinas -

- yo que se -

- será -

- otra cosa, vuelve a pedirme que me ponga esa cosa y te quemare -

- bueno entonces duerme solo -

- puedo pedirle a Jirou que duerma conmigo, no se a negado ni una sola ves -

- duermen durante el trabajo, que eso no esta mal -

- tu también duermes siempre en mis piernas -

- son cómodas, ya vámonos que voy tarde -

- como si trabajaras mucho -

- que te pasa estas mas… -

- conciente? prefieres el Gakuto que te dice si a todo -

- tu que crees -

- bien pues puedo irme -

- a donde, si tu necesitas tanto de mi -

- pues no, necesito casa soy un cibor probablemente ni necesite comer -

- eres mas humano que maquina -

- y tu que sabes -

- una maquina no puede ser tan linda y natural como tu -

- ya vámonos novelero de 2da – dijo rojo por lo ultimo

En el hospital Gakuto trabajaba con Jirou y Oshitari paseaba por los pasillos hasta que se topo con el diablo digo Fuji

- Oshitari tu y yo tenemos algo serio que hablar -

- que podrá ser Fuji-chan -

- cumpleaños Inui, 2 años, 14 enfermeras, chocolate, te suena -

- como sabes de eso? -

- vi las fotos y quiero saber como realmente termino Tezuka ahí -

- ni loco te digo -

- te daré un premio a cambio - dijo señalando a Gakuto y agitando su dedo provoco que la pila de hojas que llevaba se cayeran y cuando Gakuto se agacho aparentemente parte de las hojas cayeron bajo un librero en donde Gakuto intentaba meter lo mas lejos posible su brazo pero no llegaba dejándole a Oshitari una linda vista del traserito de Gakuto con uno de sus usuales shorts sitos

- sigue me estas convenciendo -

- por mas que quieras no lo puedo desnudar -

- y yo no te puedo contestar lastima -

Gakuto alcanzo las hojas y las dejo en el escritorio para luego caminar hacia ellos al llegar miro de mala manera a Fuji

- deja de molestarme no estoy de humor -

- puede que estés en tus días o por que no te han besado nunca -

- eso en que me afectaría, solo estoy estresado por que estoy rodeado de idiotas -

- suenas como adolescente enamorada – dijo notando como el otro se sonrojaba, podría ser.. Eso nunca – de quien? -

- … no seas ridículo si no recuerdo caras o nombres, como podría… -

- y el tacto – dijo Fuji dejando pensativo al otro que parecía centrado en algo

- pues un poco, solo recuerdo… no nada -

- por tu cara se bien lo que quieres decir -

- y de donde eres o como era tu casa –pregunto Oshitari en un intento por salvar a Gakuto, que era eso de enamorarse de otro

- yo vivía en una mansión -

- una mansión? Pues yo también - era un niño rico, puede que si sea esa persona

- que tanto piensan los dos -

- nada, me voy, pero Fuji tu almuerzo se quemo un poquito – dijo sonriendo nada inocente

- no te atreviste o si -

- tu que crees -

- esto me lo pagas – dijo a lo que Gakuto mostraba una flama de su dedo

- basta, toma el mió y vete, ahora Gakuto vamos a hablar en la azotea -

- y tu trabajo -

- puede esperar -

En la azotea

- y que quieres -

- pensar y dormir, te importa -

- no soy una almohada -

- por los viejos tiempo -

- esta bien comienza con tu locura -

- que tienes tu que los otros no, porque no necesitas un beso para iniciar, porque de la noche a la mañana eres tan conteston y de mal carácter -

- y eso que tiene de malo -

- nada, me gustas tal como eres feliz o conteston -

- gracias -

- y yo te gusto -

- eso creo, es que a veces dices cosas raras que no entiendo -

- quieres ir por un helado? -

- y tu trabajo -

- puede esperar -

- yo también, me voy a ver a Jirou, ve a trabajar aunque sea una mísera hora al día -

- ya voy, pero hoy usa yukata -

- para que? -

- por los viejos tiempos -

- tu si que eres raro -

- todo en este mundo lo es –

Ya en las Oficinas

- Gaku-chan te ves distraído se puede saber porque -

- es muy personal -

- hoy no dormiste conmigo por estar con Yuushi pero tu parecías no querer verlo en la mañana -

- es que estoy molesto pero conmigo no con el -

- pero si tu eres muy lindo como te vas a enojar contigo -

- siento que debería saber algo, pero siempre olvido que es -

- entonces deja que el tiempo pase, es lo que siempre dice Tezuka y parece funcionar pues Fuji es muy lindo y hacen linda pareja los dos -

- y eso a que viene -

- todavía eres solo un niño -

En la sala del hospital

- que tu nunca trabajas –dijo Fuji el paseador doctor

- hoy ya termine, pero Gakuto sigue molesto le daré un rato para que me extrañe -

- y que has pensado -

- hay un tercer factor que dejamos por fuera -

- que causa los desastre justo en su momento, lo que nos lleva a pensar que saben de nosotros -

- siento que Gakuto lo sabe y no quiere decirlo -

- Te ves mas preocupado por eso que el hecho de que tu vida podría estar en peligro -

- se cuidarme solo -

- el también -

- lo se pero para mi es solo un niño -

- eso solo tu lo crees -

ya luego de una tarde trabajo en la heladería Gakuto pedía su helado y Oshitari esperaba sentado

- es usted Oshitari Yuushi – dijo una vos detrás de el

- ah porque... -

- no voltees solo contesta -

- si que desea -

- temo decirle que esta arrestado -

- como por que -

- por robo, el ahí es propiedad del gobierno y de las Fuerzas Especiales Armadas y usted lo robo, los enterramos para evitar que causaran destrucción y usted anda por ahí con el como si nada, podría matar a alguien además no anda con cualquiera, anda con nervio de acero así que entrégate y te dejaremos en paz -

- señorita creo que se equivoca de persona lo siento pero mi novio me espera - dijo levantándose y caminando hacia Gakuto cuando llego lo abrazo y le beso la frente

- y a ti que te pasa? – dijo frotándose la frente

- nada solo creo que eres lindo -

- adelante ignórame pero ya veras luego – dijo la persona que minutos antes estaba vigilando a los otros dos

Oshitari ya en la calle, marco un numero

En algún armario

- ah..ah Mitsu - se oye la música de cuando alguien va a morir

- contestaras -

- no estoy ocupado -

- contesta -

- no creo que tu quieras parar o si -

- tienes unos minutos -

- habla Fuji – ( necesito tu presencia, alguien del gobierno sabe de ustedes y quiere atraparlos ) - en ese caso iremos en 30 minutos – ( pero estoy a 20 minutos ) - estoy ocupado llegare..ah luego – ( cochinos no atiendan con las manos sucias ) - ah ah ahí Mitsu –

Oshitari oyó mas que suficiente y termino la llamada

- Gakuto no quieres pastel -

- si -

- ve y cómpralo -

- mandón – dijo entrando en la tienda

- entiende que no son humanos, fueron creados para cumplir la codicia de otras personas, que ya han pagado por sus actos, esas maquinas deben morir también – dijo la misma voz de hace unos minutos

- no culpes a la ropa, culpa a quien la usa, además el es una persona mas -

- no puedo dejar que le sigan haciendo daño, ya luego nos volveremos a ver ese robot será destruido junto con los demás -


	9. 01 pelea de genios 2

Oshitari no podía sacar de la mente la mujer que se encontró en la heladería, ahora lo importante era

- Inui los robaste -

- el te? No, me lo regalaron -

- me refería a Gakuto y los demás los robaste -

- técnicamente los tome de varios laboratorios abandonados en mi búsqueda por el saber -

- el gobierno te busca por robo -

- que -

- robaste armas, no muñecas sabias -

- que lindo, no te preocupes yo no tengo sentimientos – dijo Gakuto a su lado

- no lo dije de esa forma y lo sabes, tu tienes mas vida que muchas personas -

- eso es por que tela pasas con Tezuka y Atobe -

- Gakuto habla –decía el científico dando paso a un nuevo descubrimiento

- eso si me ofendió, me largo de aquí - dijo saliendo de la casa sin esperar a Oshitari

- nunca haces nada bien verdad - dijo mientras salía a buscarlo pero no encontró nada - justo ahora te me escapas, te están buscando -

En el parque

- idiotas creen que soy una maquina y… - decía Gakuto al aire mientras se columpiaba

- lo eres -

- ? -

- déjame presentarme, soy Serena tu peor pesadilla - dijo la mujer mientras dejaba inconciente a Gakuto - por mas súper que seas, eres metal y agua una pequeña dosis de mi amigo fiel y estas fuera de combate –

- no lo creo las partes de metal son un sistema de defensa, además mira que atacar así a la gente ahora tendrás que pagarlo - dijo mientras era cubierto por llamas para luego dejar ver su traje de pelea

- no gracias - dijo mientras lanzaba una bomba de gas para dormir

- eso es trampa zZzZzZzZ -

- tengo que admitirlo, estas muy lindo, tengo uno, faltan 4 -

Un una pastelería

- disculpa me dices donde esta la casa de brujas – dijo serena a un Eiji distraído

- dos calles abajo -

- me mostrarías, es que no soy de aquí -

- claro -

Afuera

- mire es por ZzZzZzZ -

- ese fue mas fácil todavía -

En lugar de comida xD

- quien quiere ganarse toda esta comida – dijo una mujer con bigote?

- yo – dijo Momo babeando

- lo siento es solo para menores de 15 -

- no hay problema Ryoma hazlo tu -

- no quiero -

- y te comprare luego lo que quieras -

- quiero ir a ver una película -

- perfecto -

- bien, si pasas ese laberinto ganas -

- acabemos con esto - dijo entrando al laberinto pero

- ya pasaron dos minutos – dijo desilusionado su comida

-si, no ganaste adiós –

- un momento, no esperara a Ryoma -

- no, tengo cosas que hacer algún día terminara -

- cierto -

- faltan 2 – dijo ya fuera del establecimiento de comida

En casa de Inui

- entrega inmediata -

- Inui-sempai no se encuentra – dijo Kaoru al repartidor poco definido

- no importa la entrega es para nosotros - dijo echándole el gas - falta uno -

En un restaurante

- este es mas lindo que el ultimo – dijo Fuji

- si y es mas completo con el menú -

- disculpen? necesito ayuda mi hermana se desmayo y ninguna persona a querido ayudarme, se los ruego ayúdenme – dijo una joven

- donde esta -

- por aquí - dijo entrando al baño con Tezuka y saliendo solo ella - disculpa el señor dice que vayas también -

- no gracias y si le haces algo te mato -

- de que hablas? -

- por el gas que tienes en esos pañuelos planeas llevarte a alguien, la pregunta es por que a nosotros -

- por esto - dijo lanzándole el gas - a mi eso no me hace efecto, ya es tarde ni tu te salvaste, recójanlo y vamonos esto termino la casería quedo 5 de 5 -

En otra parte

- como que Eiji no esta – reclamaba Yuushi

- y Ryoma tampoco aparece – dijo Momo

- tienes algo que contarme – decía el recién llegado Tezuka

- y Fuji -

- también desapareció luego de que me dejaran inconciente -

- eso es correcto – dijo la curiosa chica de nombre Serena

- tu – dijeron Tezuka y Oshitari 

- el hombre sin bigote – dijo Momo

- te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, las maquinas están condenadas a morir y ya que solo les queda unos días, pensé que querrías saber que las tengo yo y que nunca volverán adiós -

- crees poder irte así como así -

- si haces algo, iras bajo arrastro y nada lograrías, mi trabajo era capturarles vivos y cumplí, tampoco me sigan pues lo que viene ahora no me importa, yo tampoco los veré de nuevo -

Horas Después

- ah? donde estoy y por que hace tanto frío – dijo Gakuto

- estas en una recamara hecha para ti – decía una voz através de un parlante

- en ese caso déjame decirte que no me conoces nada, odio el frío -

- en esta habitación tus poderes son mas que inútiles -

- mi fuego no es como el normal -

- lo sabemos por eso tomamos tres medidas, 1 el collar que tienes puesto, te dará toques si tratan de dañarlo, 2 anula por si solo tus poderes y 3 la habitación esta llena de hielo y así seguirá la temperatura, de forma que aunque la medida 1 y 2 fallen, el frío te retenga hasta que presionemos el botón y quedes bajo 0 -

- por si no lo sabes, no perderé mi calor en ese momento e incluso podría romper esta recamara y también fundirla, como quieras por donde esta la puerta - dijo mientras que se disponía a crear una pequeña flama pero esta nunca llego

- las medidas funcionan te desarmaran en un rato quédate quieto mientras -

- si claro - dijo sentándose pero rápidamente empezó a desesperarse, el frío era insoportable y sin sus poderes no duraría mucho, pues el no tiene mucha grasa y su cuerpo es pequeño y tenia poca ropa encima

Habitación de al lado

- mmm... nn..ah...mitsu.. ..nunZzZz... ah?...que calor hace y no es del que me gusta - dijo despertando de su lindo sueño para fijarse que se encontraba en una habitación, mejor dicho en un horno

- ya despertaste, déjame informarte que dentro de un rato te desarmaran, así que espere tranquilamente -

- desarmar si claro - dijo pretendiendo usar sus poderes pero ni una brisa

- déjame desaparecer tus dudas tomamos tres medidas, 1 el collar que tienes puesto te dará toques si tratan de dañarlo, 2 anula por si solo tus poderes y 3 la habitación es un horno, de forma que si las otras medidas no funcionan, el calor te detendrá hasta quemarte el fuego no se disipa con viento solo crece y es cuestión de segundos terminar de prender el horno -

- que bien pensado -

- Fujiko estas ahí –

- Eiji donde estas -

- en el polo norte creo -

- desearía estar ahí contigo -

- donde estamos -

- en su peor pesadilla – dijo el altavoz

- si eso pensé -

- Ryoma? donde estas -

- en un lugar vació, solo veo cuatro paredes de hierro solidó -

- por lo menos ves yo estoy atado y vendado – dijo Kaoru

- se que al final, no iría al cielo, pero no espere ser el único en el infierno – alego Fuji

- se oye calido sígueme hablando de ese lugar -

- oigan y el niño de mami digo de Oshitari – pregunto Ryoma

- cierto donde esta Gakuto, ya debería haber armado una escena -

- el a diferencia de ustedes despertó primero, pero tiene rato en la esquina sin decir nada o moverse – dijo el altavoz

-: y a el, que bienes raíces le vendiste -

- una nevera mas fría que la otra, pues el usa fuego y amerita mas frío, en cambio el agua es muy fácil de congelar -

- debe haber muerto si yo no resisto el frío -

- puede ser – dijo Kaoru

- no lo estoy, no siento mi cuerpo, pero todavía me queda algo de calor, además tengo el cuarto de Fuji de mi lado izquierdo por eso estoy aquí en la esquina -

- cambiemos de casa -

- Lo ciento pero a llegado la hora de tu registro -

y así la puerta se abrió

- ay que calor tu el niño bonito ven o te traigo – dijo Serena

- tu, eres una -

- ah cállate es mejor que te des prisa o te traeré unos lindos guardias, que con gusto te llevaran -

- lo pones así y menos me moveré -

- pero creí que tenias novio -

- si, si tengo -

- maquina tenias que ser, con un chico como ese, por que buscar mas -

- yo no busco nada solo dije que no me moveré -

- si claro que tal si te digo que vamos a una habitación con aire acondicionado -

Fuji ya afuera

- por donde -

- eres raro -

- y tu zorra -

-

- Fujiko se fue que le harán -

Con Fuji

- increíble no importa el examen que hagamos es imposible detectar de que metal están hechos – dijo un Doctor

- por millonésima ves, no soy un robot -

- dr el robot de fuego no responde y creo que tiene fiebre – dijo una enfermera

- yo diría pulmonía o algo por el estilo -

- tonterías una maquina, no es como nosotros, en tal caso solo se sobre calentó, tráela para revisarla -

- serán idiotas si creen que nosotros somos como las computadoras -

- y así será hasta que se demuestre lo contrario -

En eso llegan dos enfermeras que traían a un Gakuto de mejillas rojas, respiración cortada y temblando al mas no poder

- y con esa cara consigues todo de Yuushi -

- ...eso es mas que un sobrecalentamiento me pregunto donde se apagaran -

- que no somos maquinas -

- tu solo dices eso por que estas preprogramado -

- que no... - justo en ese momento el collar de Gakuto se partió por la mitad incendiando todo a su paso

- que rayos paso -

- calor...calor...calor...no me siento muy bien - dijo recostándose en una pared a dormir

- no es el momento para hacer eso hay que salir de aquí - dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente - si que tienes fiebre - dijo tomándolo en brazos y sacándolo de ahí

- a donde mi príncipe - dijo Serena quitándole a Gakuto de los brazos y colocando un nuevo collar

- esta enfermo, necesita ser atendido y es obvio que aquí no la recibirá -

Serena solo coloco la mano en su frente y efectivamente el chico estaba tan caliente como la habitación y su forma de respirar no mostraba ser fingida parecía que por cada respiro luchara por su vida

- cuanto tiempo lleva encerrado en el polo norte -

- son alrededor de 12 horas al frío -

- que resistencia es como si ...no fuera humano -

- si ya se que no somos normales, pero no es para que ignores a alguien enfermo -

-... llévenlo a la enfermería cuiden de el y cuidado con el collar -

- no lo considero adecuado, mire como quemo mi laboratorio -

- trato de entrar en calor y perdió el control de sus poderes, que esperaba inútil -


	10. 01 LaboratoriosDrsCH una locura

Han pasado tres días desde que Gakuto fue internado en la enfermería, mientras a los demás se les mantenía bajo llave, por razones de seguridad

- a este paso voy a peder el poco color que tengo o a derretirme una de dos -

- yo ya soy todo un esquimal -

- por lo menos tienen algo, yo estoy solo en este cuarto oscuro, me estoy volviendo loco -

- yo estoy amarrado de pies y manos, por si no fuera poco vendado de ojos y tu crees que es frustrante estar libre -

- suficiente cállense les tengo buenas y malas noticias – dijo Serena

- cual es la buena – pregunto el pelirojo

- su amiguito recupero su fuerza -

- y la mala -

- no importa que hagamos, se ha vuelto inmune al collar y ahora hace lo que le viene en gana -

- ese egoísta en ves de venir a vernos y nosotros preocupados por el – dijo Eiji

- por que mejor no te pierdes – dijo Gakuto

- como superaste el collar, ni yo puedo – pregunto el genio

- bueno pues es que funcionan con pilas y se las quite a todos los que me han intentado poner - …

- así que era eso… pero como es posible que esos inútiles no puedan hacer nada bien...espera un momento yo siempre pongo el collar cuando están inconcientes como es posible que le quites las pilas -

- con las manos, no es obvio -

- es imposible y las descargas -

- descubrí que puedo recibir 3 antes de perder el conocimiento -

- pero si una es como para morir -

- cuando estas desesperado por respirar el dolor no importa...así te deje un regalo en el laboratorio se suponía que hoy lo reabrían -

- que hiciste -

- lo redecore, tienes que verlo ahora es negro y gris -

- eso es imposible - dijo corriendo del lugar

- por fin, ya era hora de que se fuera ... ahora a dormir...ZzZz – dijo recostándose por ahí

- eres idiota o que si estas libre sácanos y vámonos -

- a donde? -

- como que adonde con Tezuka y los demás -

- y por que? no haz pensado que su vida es mejor sin ti, digo no les pasara nada siempre han vivido así -

- pero es que acaso no extrañas ni un poco a Yuushi – pregunto Eiji

- sea si o no la respuesta el resultado no cambia -

- es inútil, hablamos con el único soltero de aquí, a el no le importa nada – dijo Fuji

- si les digo que hacen los demás, me dejaran en paz -

- y como harás eso -

- así - dijo creando una llama que llamo la atención de los guardias y Serena - bien quiero que me traigan un informe, sobre la vida de las personas que antes cuidaban de nosotros o si no -

- o si no que -

- los fundiré a todos para que estén mas juntos que nunca -

- esta bien, el viernes te traigo un informe, otra cosa su majestad -

- si, que día es hoy -

- lunes -

- eso quiere decir que tenemos una semana de encierro – dijo Eiji

- made made dane -

- bueno me largo tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Gakuto

- ni que trabajaras aquí -

- pero no pienso quedarme encerrado todo el día, eso es triste -

En otra parte

- Inui todavía o haz encontrado nada – preguntaba Tezuka

- entiendan que esto es muy difícil, al menor error todos nos ganamos un pase a la prisión -

- yo técnicamente no, por que tengo mucha influencia con ellos pero tu si, Tezuka no por dinero de Atobe, Oishi y momo intentarían escapar y morirían pensando que con estilo, pero yo lo consideraría estupido -

- tienes un 90% -

- Yuushi que haces aquí, si dijiste que nada de esto importa -

- es verdad, no importan que hagan el pájaro de la jaula siempre escapa - dijo saliendo de la casa

- habla como si no le importara Gakuto – dijo Inui

- esta en una etapa de negación así es el -

- eso espero, por que la idea de darle un C.H. me pareció mala -

- no lo creo de hecho, creo que ellos eran lo que nos hacían falta -

- hay un 70% de posibilidades de que le pidas a Fuji matrimonio en un año o menos -

- claro que no además casarme no esta en mis planes -

- así que después de todo si eres mujeriego -

- no, solo no me gusta la idea de casarme -

En el laboratorio

- siento que debería estar molestando a Tezuka en este momento -

- que fastidio tengo, ya destruí todo lo que podía -

- si como nuestra esperanza -

- hice eso? entonces lo agregare a mi lista -

- si saliéramos de esta prisión, podrías destruir mas cosas -

- desde cuando la adicción a destruir? – pregunto Ryoma

- tengo mis teorías – dijo Fuji

- como cual -

- estudiando la evolución de la conducta de Gakuto, puedo decir que cuando despertó su cerebro estaba en cero y todo este tiempo a estado evolucionando y ahora esta entre 12 y 13 años y quiere destruir todo -

- eso es ridículo yo tengo mas o menos eso y no tengo ganas de romper nada -

- enserio pero hace un rato le pegabas a pared de Eiji -

- sus gritos me irritan -

- oigan tres chiflados me voy -

- a donde -

- a buscar algo para que se callen -

Al rato

- tomen - dijo deslizando una torta helado debajo de tres puertas por que recuerden que Kaoru esta atado de manos y piernas y etc.

- de chocolate perfecto, pero si fuiste a la cocina por que no traer algo mejor – dijo Ryoma

- insinúas que hay algo mejor que el helado y la torta juntos -

- si, que tal una pizza o cualquier otra cosa -

- si no quieres dámelo y ya -

- demasiado tarde, ahora por que no busca algo de comida -

- ni en sueño, ahora estoy lleno de pasta -

- ya no gasten saliva, pero Gakuto me traerías la próxima ves algo que no se derrita antes de llegar a mi boca -

- lo siento pásalo y lo dejare un rato del lado frió -

- si por que aquí lo único que hay es hielo, como rayos te paso por la cabeza que quería helado -

- ya cállate, bastante hice trayéndoles algo por que me dan lastima con esa porquería de comida que les dan, me largo -

-... perfecto Eiji ahora quien pasara mi helado para tu lado -

- Nos vemos si es posible el viernes -

Dos horas después

- estoy aburrido debería volver a ver que hacen esos inútiles -

A lo lejos nota que le ven

- las fotos duran mas -

- lo siento pero no pude evitar quedarme paralizado cuando vi al demonio fuego – dijo un hombre

- demonio fuego me suena trillado -

- pero la verdad no esperaba que fueras solo un niño -

- y yo no esperaba estar aquí encerrado -

- y por que no escapas -

- no puedo -

- por que? -

- eso no te importa, no? ahora si no te importa tengo unas salas que quemar - dijo andando pero cuando se dio la vuelta no había nadie - ah? mejor me voy -

En casa de Tezuka

- por que estoy aquí - dijo Oshitari

- por tu actitud, pareces un niño pequeño, le hechas el peso a Gakuto encima, el no se fue, se lo llevaron, así que en ves de portarte como bebe, ayúdanos a encontrar una solución -

- ya te dije que no siento sus presencias, probablemente estén muertos -

- te lo advierto o reaccionas o te hago reaccionar -

- me estas amenazando? -

- puede ser -

- chicos cálmense así no conseguiremos nada – dijo Oishi

- claro que si, saldremos en tv, por un asesinato la pregunta es de quien – dijo Momo

- silencio trato de trabajar -

- ya tienes algo -

- si, al parecer las maquinas suelen marcar sus estados y Gakuto es el único que ha estado usando sus poderes estos días -

- genial, que otra prueba necesitas para ver que no volverá -

- puede que este tratando de ayudar a los otros -

- no, todos le caen gordos, de Eiji le molesta su existencia -

- por que? si el es muy lindo con todos -

- dice que parece un moco -

- lo dice el que vive pegado a ti -

- dice que tu y Ryoma son el fastidio en personas se quejan de todo -

-: pero el es mas quejon -

- y Fuji le molesta -

- es su pasatiempo – dijo Tezuka en defensa? de Fuji

- y Kaoru que -

- quien? -

- … -

- eso dice el -

- jajaja mamushi es nulo -

En los laboratorios

- no podemos seguir así, con ese problema destruyendo todo -

- ya lo se, por eso diseñé esto, es un collar de ondas, traerá su peor recuerdo a la vida y lo paralizara o lo llenara de ira, quien quiere ponérselo -

...

- yo lo haré – dijo un simple empleado

En un pasillo

- que lindo es el arte con fuego, todo es tan momentáneo -

- joven -

- que -

- se pondría esto –

- no -

- a el – dijo mientras salían policías de todos lados

5 minutos después

- ya que, si saben que me lo voy a quitar miren -

pero cuando trato de quitárselo se paralizo al instante y así se quedo mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a salir

Luego donde esta la cárcel

- que te trae por aquí Serena -

- un cambio de servicio, su amiguito ahora les hará compañía las 24 horas del día - dijo mientras les cambiaba los collares a ellos también - estos son de ondas que traen su peor recuerdo a la mente -

- es imposible, si Gakuto no recuerda ni su apellido -

- pues algo recordó por que tiene rato llorando sin reaccionar -

- si es así prefiero las descargas -

- al parecer el también -

- ahora como salir de esto -

4 días después

- lleva callado y llorando todos estos días, no deberíamos hacer algo -

- si pero que no importa que le digamos el ni pio -

- estoy bien -

- hasta que por fin contestas -

- soy lento recuperándome -

- se nota -

- y ahora que haremos estamos todos encerrados -

- yo les diré que harán se separaran – dijo Serena

- ah de que hablas -

- por orden del consejo, al determinar que si son humanos por medio de Gakuto, serán puestos en observación en lugares especializados para cada uno -

- genial tratados como animales de zoológico -

- mañana se irán así que despídanse -

- genial y todo por que el niño quería jugar en ves de irnos -

- perdón serena-san me traerás el informe -

- se los traje hoy - 

- habla que esperas -


	11. 01 De adios y dolor

" Muchos dicen que el fuego quema todo, no hay nada que se resista a el ni el metal mas fuerte del mundo, eso quiere decir que el domador de el si"

- empecemos con Kaoru, hasta a mi me das cosita, casi dos semanas solo y quieto, la investigación nos mostró que no a descansado, enfocado en encontrarte, felicidades eres querido, pero como ya sospecha donde estas, serás el que se vaya mas lejos – dijo Serena

- genial -

- para el pequeño Ryoma, Momoshiro solo piensa en ti y en lo solo que esta, en mi opinión, para ser actor no tiene vida social -

- cállate, el no tiene por que tener, si me tiene a mi -

- que celosito con Eij,i Oishi-san no a dejado de rezar por ti y de sentirse solo y culpable de todo -

- Oishi -

- para Fuji, se rumora que Tezuka planeaba pedirte la mano -

- y yo otra cosa… digo enserio! -

- dice que se ve muy distraído, supuestamente pensando en ti y que ignora a Atobe tanto que le tiro al piso cuando paso y ni cuenta se dio, si no a los días cuando le cambio el turno por empujarlo por las escaleras -

- tal ves deba quedarme unos días mas -

- y eso es todo -

- y Yuushi el era el mas importante – dijo el pelirrojo

- ah ...bueno respecto a eso, no se como decirlo, pero a el parece molestarle que les busquen, dice que si se fueron ya que, sigan con su vida - dijo esperando que Gakuto contestara pero este no dijo nada

- Gakuto? -

- eso le pasa por decir esas cosas -

- Ryoma eso es cruel - pero nada silencio total

- estaré aquí mañana en la mañana, disfruten sus últimos momentos juntos – dijo la chica marchándose

Dos horas después

- y ahora que – pregunto el mas joven

- nos vamos – dijo Gakuto

- entonces estas vivo? y por que quieres escapar ahora que no puedes -

- prometí que si probaban que debían volver los ayudaría a escapar, además odio estar encerrado y que se me prohíba algo -

- si, si pero como lo haremos baka – pregunto Ryoma

- no se, Fuji dime tu – dijo recostándose del hombro de este

- como entraste -

- por la ventilación -

- y como llegaste ahí -

- volando - dijo señalando su cuello, que no tenia nada solo una marca de los collares anteriores - crees que sea para siempre -

- no solo un poco mas que un chupón -

- un que? -

- sabes escapar de todo, pero no que es un chupón -

- si? -

- olvídalo y quítame esto -

- bueno pero no te muevas - dijo apuntando con su dedo índice como si de un arma se tratara, para luego ver como el collar se partía en dos y cada parte echaba humo

- como te soltaste de este si pasaste cuatro días llorando -

- por que no paraba de intentar quitármelo -

- y… -

- aprendí a reprimir ese recuerdo lo suficiente como para quitármelo -

- interesante - dijo volando y metiéndose en la ventilación seguido por Gakuto

- ya era hora – dijo el mas joven, para que luego Fuji cortara rápidamente el collar - que buen filo y si te pasabas -

- mala suerte -

y así pasaron a la siguiente

- chicos – Eiji corrió asía ellos abrazándolos con mucha fuerza

- estas frió -

- y tu no estas nada caliente -

- quítate, estas azul? -

- y tu frío que no hay nadie caliente - dijo mientras los tres voltearon a ver a Gakuto que estaba sentado en una banca que no tenia ni un poco de hielo o nieve cerca es mas parecía caliente - tu ven a darme un abrazo -

- ni loco - dijo pasando a la siguiente cámara

- no entiendo cual es su problema contigo - dijo cortando el collar de el también, cuando llegaron a la de Kaoru este estaba en el piso sin moverse - que ocurre -

- piernas dormidas -

- es normal Eiji llévalo -

- que por que yo -

- será como un abrigo anda ya vámonos -

- esta bien -

- bueno pues yo los guió, porque soy el único que salio a conocer el lugar - dijo derritiendo la puerta y claro esta activando la alarma

- genial que listo – dijo Ryoma

- cierto a la próxima te derrito primero a ti -

- inténtalo -

- no peleen y vámonos -

En casa

- que te pasa Yuushi -

- juraría que sentí sus presencias pero que importa - ante el comentario Tezuka lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa alzándolo de su asiento

- repítelo que no te oí -

- que creí sentir su presencio en esa dirección -

- ya lo oíste Inui -

- si comenzare un rastreo -

Con Los otros Chicos

- por donde -

- solo síganme -

Unos minutos después

- cuanto falta -

- no mucho, los llevare hasta el ascensor, lo tomaran hasta el ultimo piso, luego correrán en línea recta hasta el otro ascensor y lo tomaran, para finalmente llegar a los primeros pisos, donde tendrán a su derecha unas escaleras que llevan a la superficie -

- como sabes eso -

- por que registré cada rincón de aquí -

- y para que nos explicas si igual te seguiremos -

- no, yo me quedo aquí -

- ah? de eso nada -

- no te preocupes, solo planeo enterrar este lugar, pero primero lo quemare totalmente -

- y eso porque -

- tenemos rato paseando, pero ningún guardia llega y por lo frió del lugar, aquí solo estamos nosotros y una que otra persona -

- edificio evacuado -

- si, eso creo, como que ya me tienen miedo y ni se tomaron la molestia de venir a capturarme -

- eso supongo entonces hasta luego -

- como esa, solo corran lo mas rápido que puedan, porque esto se va a empezar a derrumbar en cuanto toquen piso, luego del primer ascensor -

- tu de verdad tienes un problema con quemar -

- no tienes idea de cuanto deseo quemar este lugar -

- yo creo que si, bien niños nos vamos - dijo mientras metía a Eiji y Ryoma al ascensor

- ahora que estoy solo, primero a saquear el refrigerador y luego a destruir la primera prisión -

Unos minutos después

- bien tengo las cosas y un chupetín, ahora revisamos si ya llegaron - dijo mientras abría las puertas del ascensor para mirar asía arriba - parece que ya llegaron, bien adiós prisión uno - dijo mientras que las llamas aparecían llevándose lentamente todo a su paso - bien ahora el segundo piso antes que la estructura ceda - dijo subiendo por donde se supone que sube el ascensor y llevándose a este de por medio, pues como llegaría si este estaba ahí atravesado - bien segundo piso, según yo aquí hay una persona pero donde - dijo empezando a correr por todo el piso hasta que encontró una pequeña niña bajo un escritorio - eso no es seguro cuando se trata de un incendio -

- si, pero me perdí, no encuentro la salida, ni a mi mama ni a mi papa -

- bueno ellos están en la tercera prisión así que vámonos, que el piso esta caliente -

- no es cierto -

- lo será en cuanto salgamos de este piso - dijo cargando a la niña y corriendo asía el ascensor

- si hay un incendió, el ascensor no es seguro -

- realmente no tomaremos el ascensor - dijo abriendo las puertas para verificar que los chicos ya debían estar en las escaleras o en la superficie, así que repitió el mismo procedimiento que con el otro pero sin olvidar quemar la 2da prisión

- que eres tu eres como un superman -

- no, yo uso un traje mas ridículo -

- no es ridículo es ajustado y te hace parecer niña -

- repíteme porque te ayudo -

- por que perdí a mi mama y a mi papa -

- así deben estar por aquí -

- mi niña – dijo una mujer corriendo asía ella pero se detuvo al ver con quien estaba - por favor demonio-san devuélvame a mi hija -

- haré como que no oí señora, aquí esta su hija, ahora dígame donde esta su esposo, para sacarlos antes que el edificio se derrumbe -

- gracias demonio-sama, mi esposo la esta buscando en las escaleras -

- claro – dijo con sarcasmo

- gracias por ayudarme superman -

- que no soy héroe, ni demonio, entendido solo dime Gakuto -

- Gaku-chan gracias -

- así tampoco -

- que gruñón apuesto a que eres soltero -

- cariño no creo que debas decir eso -

- si hazle caso a tu mama, porque todavía puedo devolverte a donde te encontré - dijo señalando la entrada al ascensor, que ahora era una caída con muerte incluida - suban antes de que se me acabe la paciencia -

- si - dijo corriendo por la escaleras

- bien ya no hay personas en el edificio así que supongo que esto se acabo - dijo mientras saltaba por donde antes pasaba el ascensor

En la superficie

- cuanto tiempo le puede tomar salir – dijo Ryoma molesto por tanto esperar

- todavía no entiendo, porque la entrada a una guarida secreta es un árbol -

- eso no importa alguien viene - dijo mientras los cuatro fijaban la vista en el árbol para ver salir a la pequeña familia - donde rayos esta Gakuto - cuando de repente el árbol empieza a salir magma?

- y eso -

- ese idiota se encerró, rápido Ryoma sácalo -

- hai - dijo colocando sus manos en el suelo, pero… solo

- a que viene esa cara -

- nada solo es tierra no hay vida bajo ella -

- quiere decir que… -

- ese idiota – dijo tratando de retener las lagrimas al igual que los otros


	12. 01 Caminos, Historias y encuentros

- a que viene esa cara -

- nada, solo es tierra, no hay vida bajo ella -

- quiere decir que… -

- ese idiota – dijo tratando de retener las lágrimas al igual que los otros

- y ahora por que lloran – les pregunto el peliceresa, desde la parte de arriba de un árbol

- por donde saliste -

- por la puerta trasera -dijo mientras que bajaba y quedaba justo al lado de Fuji, para señalar mas adelante algo como una cañería

- oh que bueno - dijo mientras le propinaba a Gakuto un buen golpe en la cara

- y a ti que te pasa –

- cuanto llevabas en ese árbol -

- no se, unos 5 minutos? -

- Y POR QUE NO DICES NADA PENSAMOS QUE TE SUICIDASTE – le reclamo el pelirrojo

-? y por que haría algo así -

- no se, dinos tu – dijo Ryoma

- ah que mas da me largo – dijo Gakuto pero antes de poder marcharse, una ráfaga lo golpeo hasta terminar en el piso - ah y eso a que vino -

- no se de que hablas, no es como que yo este cabreado, por tu pésimo sentido de humor -

- no fue una broma, pensaba dejarlos aquí un rato, mientras dormía, ya que tengo mucho sueño - dijo recostándose de un árbol -

- ah? oye Gakuto – dijo Eiji llamando la atención del otro - y esa ropa - dijo mientras que todos notaban el hecho de que Gakuto tenia puesta ropa casual y no su ropa especial

- de ese morral -

- y de donde salio -

- yo lo traje, adentro esta la ropa que llevaban ese día -

5 minutos después

- ya parecemos personas "normales" ahora que – pregunto Ryoma

- no se, oye niño problema dime donde estamos – dijo Fuji obteniendo como respuesta a un dormido Gakuto

- de verdad tenia sueño -

- shh -

- ustedes si que son una carga – dijo Bostezando, ya lo habían despertado con tanta habla - comencemos con la caminata, pero esta ves sin golpes o me largo -

- parece justo -

Una hora después

- cuanto falta – decía Eiji cansado

- no se -

- made made dane -

- no falta casi nada - dijo señalando un restaurante para viajeros

- caminamos una hora para buscar comida -

- si -

- tu me vas a sacar de mis… - se oye un gruñido del estomago de Fuji

- decías -

- que esperan caminen -

Ya en el restaurante comiendo

- luego de esto que -

- nada – dijo Gakuto probando su ramen

- como que nada -

- si no me equivoco, tardaran en encontrarnos aquí como en dos horas -

- quienes? -

- pues puede ser Oshitari y los demás o los maniáticos que nos capturaron -

- y como los chicos llegaran hasta aquí -

- simple rastreo -

- y eso es exactamente? -

- nosotros emanamos un aura única, es muy fácil de rastrear, si la conoces -

- y como ellos la conocen -

- Oshitari tiene muy buen oído -

- oh? por que hablamos de esto, hablemos de algo mas interesante -

- claro Eiji que nos encuentren no importa -

- como sea, solo quédense aquí, hasta que lleguen -

- y tu también te quedaras aquí -

- no, dije que me fuera, voy a buscar que hacer, estoy aburrido, al extremo -

- entonces cuéntame una historia - dijo mientras que veía a lo lejos a Eiji y Ryoma jugar tenis y ah Kaoru ayudar a la dueña del restauran, porque no pensaran que comieron gratis y es obvio que no tenían dinero

- no soy bueno inventando historias -

- que bueno, por que prefiero las basadas en hechos reales -

- a que quieres llegar -

- quiero saber, que tanto crece tu mente, cuanta de tu memoria a regresado y por que cada ves pareces menos feliz e inocente, no como esos dos -

- bueno no se por que te cuento esto, pero ya que no tienes que hacer con lo que te contare, ni a quien contárselo verdad -

- eso es cierto, es simple curiosidad -

- de mi memoria, solo regreso el peor recuerdo de mi vida y no logro recuperar mi sonrisa, por que no he podido bajar la guardia desde que escapamos -

- entiendo, yo tampoco, pero sonreír no cuesta – dijo mostrando su usual sonrisa - ahora por que no me cuentas esa historia de terror y yo te contare la mía -

- intentaste zafarte -

- si -

- por que? -

- curiosidad –

- me das miedo, bien pues mi recuerdo es confuso, pero doloroso, tengo entendido que tenia unos 3 o 4 años cuando paso -

- un trauma de bebe, genial, sigue -

- estoy en un cuarto disculpándome una y otra ves, pero eso solo hacia a esa mujer llorar mas y mas... y eso es todo, yo solo, un hombre sin vida y esa mujer, da la casualidad de que esa mujer era mi madre, no puedo evitar preguntarme por que lo hice, por que de todo solo recuerdo eso -

- es triste, yo creo ese hombre trato de hacerte algo y tu o tu madre trataron de pararlo, pero entraron en pánico y uno disparo… -

- si que tienes imaginación – dijo de solo pensar en un desenlace así - pero eso ya no importa, ahora dime que viste -

- como perdí a mi hermano, no recuerdo su nombre y ahora tampoco mucho de su rostro -

- uh y que mas -

- yo tenia una familia, algo dispareja, mis padres se separaron y mi hermano se quedo con mi padre, yo con mi madre, pero nunca imagine que mi ultimo recuerdo como humano, fuera enterarme que el había muerto, nunca lo volví a ver, luego de esa tonta pelea por quien tenia el control del tv, cuando solo teníamos 10 años -

- y dices que tienes unos venti algo, eso es tonto -

- mira quien lo dice, señor no me importa si Yuushi me quiere o no -

- no dije eso, dije que ellos de seguro seguirían con sus vidas, y así lo hizo Oshitari técnicamente no me equivoque -

- eres...un... - Fuji no logro terminar la frase, había logrado ver a lo lejos un auto que recordaba como el deportivo de Yuushi, se aproximaba un deportivo, que apenas estuvo cerca Fuji se arrojo a este, sin piedad y sorprendentemente termino en las piernas del copiloto, que de casualidad era Tezuka - hola amor me extrañaste -

- tu que crees - dijo mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla, para luego darle un corto beso, que se fue profundizando

- ey mi auto no es para esas cosas - dijo deteniendo finalmente el auto, del cual salieron disparados tres chicos en busca de los demás

- Ryoma pequeño demonio, donde te metiste – dijo abrazándolo

- Momo no puedo respirar -

- perdón -

- baka te tardaste, made made dane -

- fue culpa de Oishi, que no fue al baño antes de venir – dijo mientras Ryoma lo miraba fijamente - esta bien, yo olvide ir al baño -

- Momo-sempai cómprame algo, me dio hambre jugar tanto – dijo con cara de ángel

- si a mi también Momo – dijo Eiji siendo regañado por Oishi - nye?... Oishi, Oishi, Oishi – decía una y otra ves por el recién llegado

- se quedo pegado – dijo Ryoma

- literalmente - dijo mientras veía a la feliz pareja abrazados y sin ninguna intención de separarse

- te dije que no hablaras con extraños -

- lo se mira como termine, Oishi te prometo de ahora en adelante, hacer siempre lo que me digas, por bobo que se oiga -

- ah que linda bienvenida, pero suban al auto nos vamos -

- pero el auto es para un máximo de 5 personas -

- tienes piernas no -

- si, pero a que viene eso -

- ya se por que hacen linda pareja tu y Eiji – dijo Fuji

- por que nos vemos bien juntos? -

- Eiji que bueno que eres lindo -

- yo no pienso viajar todo apretado -

- pero si tu serás el mas cómodo, con lo grande que es Momo y lo pequeño que eres tu no estarás incomodo – dijo mientras mas de uno le encontraba lo perverso a esas palabras

En el restauran

Inui gritaba una y otra ves "Kaoru" mientras corría en cámara lenta

- Inui-sempai tenga cuidado - dijo pero fue demasiado tarde, Inui se resbalo y termino de cara el piso - acabo de limpiar los pisos -

- KAORU, MI KAORU AQUI ESTAS, VUELVE CONMIGO, LA CASA ES UN DESASTRE SIN TI – dijo sin recibir respuesta por parte del otro - y te extraño como no tienes idea - 

- mejor vámonos y ya -

- no me darás un besito -

- no -

- un abrazo -

- no -

- me darás de cenar -

- lo pensare -

- bueno algo es algo -

Afuera frente al auto el silencio reinaba, con un Oshitari recostado del auto y un Gakuto que solo miraba a los demás, quienes apenas se les acercaron se les quedaron viendo, de Oshitari a Gakuto, de Gakuto a Oshitari esperando que algo pasara

- van a subir o que – dijo Yuushi, el primero en moverse fue Fuji, que se paro frente a Yuushi y le dio un sape (lepe o como conozcan ustedes un golpecito en la cabeza) y luego señalo a Gakuto, como ordenándole hacer algo, pero Oshitari solo miro a Tezuka, pidiendo que agarrara al chico, este simplemente camino hacia el auto y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, seguido por Fuji que se acomodo en sus piernas, pero seguía viendo feo a Yuushi - alguien mas o me voy con los novios de luna de miel - y como por arte de magia 6 personas se encontraban en la parte de atrás

- y yo donde voy - pregunto el peliceresa

- pues a mi lado, donde mas, no pienso meterte en la maletera -

- como sea -

- eso es todo, que acaso no se dan cuenta de que el es un idiota y tu estas lastimado por su frialdad - ante las palabras de Fuji, Oshitari y Gakuto por fin cruzaron miradas, pero lo siguiente nadie lo esperaba, ambos reían como locos - que les da tanta risa -

- que me lastima su frialdad jajjajajaja -

- seguro lloraste todo el día pensando en mi jajajaja -

- jajaja seguro, no sabes cuanto me esforcé por escapar, para ir a ti jajaja -

- claro jajaja... ya enserió, Fuji yo se que soy infantil es parte de mi encanto, Gakuto lo sabe, Gakuto que abrías hecho tu -

- yo? pues te habría buscado -

-eh? enserió – dijo sintiendo como un tonto

- si, porque quien paga las cuentas -

- eso me dolió -

- lo superaras - dijo mientras se sentaba entre Oshitari y los novios de luna de miel - por cierto, me gustaría un regalo de bienvenida -

- pide lo que quieras y lo tendrás -

- pasemos lo noche en unas termas, si -

- que buena idea, así falto mañana al trabajo -

- da igual, cuando vas no haces mucho -

Luego de eso, todo quedo en silencio, Ryoma veía el paisaje tranquilamente, Momo parecía distraído, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura, no quería que se cayera o algo, mientras Eiji y Oishi hablaban de que habían hecho esos días sin el otro, Inui iba pidiendo una muestra de cariño de Kaoru, pero este solo lo miraba con cara de "me tocas y te mato", en la parte delantera Fuji seguía viendo con desaprobación a Yuushi y Gakuto, Tezuka veía el paisaje fastidiado, era la primera ves que extrañaba las atenciones asfixiantes de Fuji, Oshitari manejaba y mantenía su brazo sobre Gakuto, que se había dormido de aburrimiento y así continuo hasta que llegaron a unas termas, 5 estrellas ( que casualidad que hubiera una en el camino de regreso).

Al llegar, Tezuka los registro, tomando 5 habitaciones, eran los únicos, en las termas pero para que pagar por mas habitaciones; Eiji, Kaoru, Ryoma y momo se fueron a bañar aprovechando las termas solo seria una noche, Oishi e Inui jugaban tenis de mesa, pues Inui no podía tomar un baño en ese momento, Kaoru le dejo bien claro, que si lo veía por ahí lo golpearía, Oishi como buen amigo lo acompañaba, Tezuka y Fuji pasaban un tiempo a solas por ahí, Oshitari veía la estrellas desde su cuarto, mientras Gakuto dormía tranquilamente en el futon.

En los baños

- Eiji que haces – preguntaba Momo, al ver como este se llevaba a Ryoma

- te alejo de Ryoma, Oishi dijo que el solo era un niño y tu no parecías entenderlo -

- no se de que hablas – dijo indignado

- viejo verde – dijo Kaoru emergiendo del fondo?

- que dijiste serpiente -

- si lo que oíste Momo, Kaoru tiene razón, eres un viejo verde -

- eso no es verdad, diles Ryoma – dijo mientras Ryoma jugaba en el agua con un DS ( quien sabe de donde lo saco)

- no trates de ensuciar la inocente mente de Ryoma -

- pero si fue el quien me busco a mi -

- y ahora le echas la culpa a ochibi, Momo no tienes vergüenza -

- viejo verde - sentenciaron Eiji y Kaoru entrando al agua, colocándose a cada lado de Ryoma para cuidarlo

En uno de los pasillos, dos chicos estaban sentados tranquilamente, mientras observaban la luna y las estrellas

- sigues molesto por el asunto -

- tu que crees -

- mira Syusuke, Oshitari es un niño mimado, el simplemente reacciono mal y Gakuto lo entiende, porque el también reaccionaria así, ellos lo hablaran en privado, te lo puedo jurar -

- y si no es así -

- si no lo hablan en una semana, haré lo que tu quieras -

- esta bien, de cualquier forma gano -

- y ahora porque no dejas de preocuparte por la relación de los demás y atiendes la tuya -

- Tezuka Kunimitsu, estas pidiendo mi atención, si que eres necesitado -

- si sabes que puedo tener la enfermera que yo quiera -

- bueno no te detengo – dijo manteniendo su sonrisa

- Fuji me estas apretando el brazo muy fuerte -

- es un incentivo -

- mejor dejemos de hablar -

- como harás para callarme – dijo acercando su rostro al del otro

- traigo cinta adhesiva -

- luego dices que soy yo – dijo a lo que Tezuka solo le sonrió, mientras se levantaba para luego extenderle la mano, que fue bien recibida por Fuji y así se fueron a dar un paseo tomados de la mano

En otro pasillo, Oshitari también contemplaba las estrellas, cuando de repente siente que alguien se sienta a su lado

- listo para hablar del tema -

- estas como Fuji -

- es que pareces preocupado por algo, sabes bien que a mi, dormir solo, no me va -

- y que quieres que diga, que estoy molesto conmigo mismo -

- hoy le conté una historia a Fuji, que tal si tu me cuentas una a mi -

- sabes, se que parecerá una tontería, porque soy un mujeriego sin remedio, pero… -dijo a lo que Gakuto parecía querer decir algo -deja que te cuente la historia luego me contestas -

- debo interrumpir de lo contrario me quedare dormido – dijo haciendo un puchero

- estas de "buen humor", bien sabes, que soy mujeriego, pero eso se debe a que me rompieron el corazón -

- que cursi, ya se como se relaciona tu vida con tus libros -

- deja de interrumpir, bien donde iba ... así, me rompieron el corazón, en el momento mas puro de toda persona, en mi niñez, tenia unos 5 o 6 años, cuando conocí a la persona perfecta para mi -

- que mal por esa persona – dijo recibiendo un golpecito en la cabeza - vale entendí me callo -

- bien, yo me había mudado a Japon, en ese momento tenia un tiempo ahí y había oído rumores, de que había una niña en la otra casa, pero nunca la había visto, así que pensé que era mentira, hasta que un día, me escape de mi casa, me escondí ahí y vi la cosa mas bella del mundo, estaba sentada en un columpio, así que me acerque y descubrí que... – detuvo su relato mientras que parecía reprenderse por algo - era un chico -

- creo saber por que no tienes novia – dijo picándole la cara

- jaja muy gracioso...solo recuerdo su lindo rostro, ese día nos hicimos amigos de alguna forma, aparentemente el tenia prohibido salir de casa y que estuviera en el patio estaba mal, pero sus padres de seguro ni lo notarían, así que prometí ir a verlo todos los días, el era como 1 0 2 años menor -

- que triste vivir encerrado -

- si ..bueno continuo, el punto es que con el tiempo me enamore mas y mas de esa persona, hasta que un día reuní el valor de decirle lo que siento, en ese mismo momento le robe su primer beso – dijo orgulloso de si mismo, bajo la mirada acusadora de Gakuto - también fue el mío, pero como si el destino se empeñara en odiarme, justo en el momento que nos besamos, su madre nos vio -

- y se mudaron y nunca volviste a verlos -

- no, a la madre le hizo inmensamente feliz saber que su hijo tenia un "amigo", así que jugábamos juntos, hasta ese día en que le pedí a su mama su mano formalmente y llego su padre, nos escucho y me echo de la casa, luego en la mañana había unas personas en la casa y antes de darme cuenta se fueron, no tuve oportunidad de verlo -

- y eso que tiene que ver con tu actitud -

- no he terminado, años después logre verme con la madre, es una famosa diseñadota, me dijo que su hijo había desaparecido en su ultimo año de segundaria, desde ese momento, no se me volví mujeriego – dijo obteniendo una mirada de "me crees tonto" por parte del peliceresa - bueno me volví mujeriego, desde que se fue, pero me dolió saber que no había forma de volver a ver… a digámosle mi primer amor, pero el tiempo paso y llegaste tu -

- no me dirás que yo, te hice olvidar a tu primer amor o si – dijo sintiendo su cara arder y eso si estaba seguro que no era fuego

- no, todo lo contrario, eres su vivo retrato, lo que hizo que tu ausencia -

- te desquiciaste con la vida al pensar que estabas maldito, porque tu querido primer amor se fue, eres mas tonto de lo que creí – dijo mirando asía otra lado

- sabia que te parecería tonto, pero es así, me duele tu partida porque me recuerdas a el – dijo mientras veía como se levantaba y lo agarraba por el cuello de su ropa

- oye Yuushi, oye esto bien y apréndetelo, YO SOY UNICO, NUNCA VUELVAS A COMPARARME CON ALGUIEN!- le grito para luego bajar la cara tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que de seguro se esta formando en su cara - es molesto, que solo me quieras porque crees que soy como alguien -

- ahora yo creo que eres idiota, eso ya lo entendí, tu eres único, aunque su lindura se parezca, su personalidad no y para que veas tu me gustas mas, es divertido hablar contigo, eres mas que una cara bonita -

- gracias? ahora si podemos dormir -

- me perdonas por ser un idiota -

- ya veremos, tendrás que hacer algunas cosas -

- pobre de mi tarjeta de crédito -

- tu lo haz dicho - dijo recostando su cabeza en las piernas de Yuushi, para continuar con su sueño

- realmente se quedo dormido – dijo jugando con el cabello del otro

- eso párese – dijo Fuji

- que hace la feliz pareja por aquí -

- dando un paseo -

- ya se te paso el enojo, puedo preguntar por que? -

- ustedes hablaron y te disculpaste -

- como sabes eso solo con verme? -

- Gakuto esta feliz otra ves -

- esta dormido -

- si, pero esta conversación solo me afirma que así fue -

- me alegro, porque yo gane y Yuushi creció un poco mas – dijo Tezuka ya tranquilo por el asunto de la apuesta

- y Tezuka ya le dijiste a Fuji lo del asunto del matrimonio -

- no tiene por que, ya lo se Kuni-chan que te parese dentro de dos meses -

- ah? -

- eh? yo no hablaba de casarse, hablaba de su fobia al matrimonio -

- fobia – dijo buscando directamente a su pareja, pero antes de darse cuenta Tezuka se había ido - Tezuka Kunimitsu, no creas que puedes esconderte de mi, nos vamos a casar, aunque sea a la fuerza -

- suerte con eso -dijo mientras veía como Fuji salía en la búsqueda de Tezuka, pobres crédulos, Tezuka no era fóbico, simplemente no quería casarse, por que huir, por la explicación, es que el ya ha estado comprometido, que le podría pasar si Fuji se entera, uhm quien lo diría, ya tenia con que chantajear a Tezuka, hasta que la muerte los separa - esa fue mi venganza -

- creí que reírnos en su cara por pensar que hablaríamos de algo personal con ellos ahí, lo fue – dijo medio dormido el mas pequeño

- no, eso fue una distracción, vamos a dormir adentro o te enfermaras -

- no, ya me enferme, además tomemos un baño primero, para algo vinimos aquí no -

- si te enfermaste será mejor que te revise un doctor – dijo abrazándolo con claras intenciones de hacerlo el mismo

- claro le diré a Tezuka mañana -

- hablaba de mi -

- ya se - dijo levantándose y caminando unos pasos adelante de Oshitari

Así continuo la noche de nuestro protagonistas, Gakuto no se pudo bañar pues cuando el y Oshitari estuvieron cerca del baño, oyeron unos ruidos que por alguna razón Oshitari insistió que Gakuto no debería descubrir de que se trataba y se fueron a dormir bien juntitos, como lo hacían normalmente, Eiji y Ryoma compartieron cuarto y futon, por que según Eiji era un peligro dormir solo, Momo compartió habitación con Inui, que fue echado de la suya por Kaoru, que compartio la ahora suya con Oishi y nadie sabe cuando Fuji y Tezuka volvieron a su cuarto, pero si saben que pasaron la noche juntos.

En la mañana había una limosina esperando por ellos

- me lleva – dijo Fuji tratando de mantener su sonrisa

- sabia que no debía de registrarnos con mi nombre o el de Oshitari -

- solo Atobe tiene los contactos -

- no, solo un idiota como tu, se queda en una de las franquicias de mi familia – dijo Atobe bajando de la limosina

- yo me voy - dijo entrando en su auto a esperar a Gakuto que seguía en el hotel

- y que esperas Kunimitsu para entrar, no tenemos todo el día -

- Tezuka se va conmigo – dijo Fuji tomando la mano de este

- bueno entren los dos y ya vámonos que es tarde – dijo Jirou?

- Jirou que haces aquí -

- los extrañe a ti y a Gaku-chan, por cierto donde esta -

- todavía no sale, pero de seguro que no viene con nosotros -

- por que no -

- se va con Oshitari -

- bueno ya lo veré en el trabajo, por ahora te tengo a ti, a Atobe y Tezuka -

- de hecho yo también pienso irme con los chicos, tengo cosas que hablar con Oishi -

- entonces que el también venga, la limo de ore-sama es lo suficientemente grande como para 20 personas -

- eso es bueno vamos Momo - dijo Ryoma entrando a la limo

- y ese niño? – dijo Atobe sin tomar en cuenta, el descaro de este

- Tezuka y yo, nos casamos y adoptamos a Ryoma, no es lindo se párese a Tezuka -

- que ustedes que – dijo casi al borde de un para cardiaco

- para tu juego Fuji, mira Atobe ese es solo un niño, que ahora vive con Oishi, por eso viene con nosotros -

- si – dijo Ryoma con una ponta en la mano

- te he visto? -

- soy un actor muy famoso -

- famoso? la serie apenas salio ayer baka – dijo Momo

- pero alguien tan ocupado como ese viejo lo vio, quiere decir que soy un éxito - 

- ore-sama viejo dijiste -

- mas que ore-sama diría ero-senin -

- fuera de mi auto -

- bueno lo intente, Tezuka-san todavía quiere viajar conmigo no? –dijo a lo que Tezuka sentía una mirada dulce de Ryoma, una de dolor de Atobe y la peor de todas, la de enojo de Fuji

- que elija Fuji -

- no voy en limo sin Ryoma -

- bueno pero irán en otra cabina, ore-sama no soporta mezclarse entre la gentuza -

- como vives contigo – pregunto el mas joven

- jaja muy lindo, el niño puede ir adelante conmigo y el otro chico también – dijo Jirou

- hecho -

- Tezuka perdón por la tardanza...por que hay una limosina aquí con Atobe? – pregunto Oishi

- solo sube -

- bueno – contesto Eiji

- y este que, bájate -

- pero dijiste que -

- solo sube Eiji – le dijo Fuji

- no me digas que esto también va con el paquete, Kunimitsu -

- Keigo ellos son la familia de Oishi – dijo mientras Atobe detallaba a Eiji por un momento

- ore-sama no puede creer lo que dirá, pero prefería el niño grosero -

- YA TIENE DUEÑO – dijo Momo desde la parte delantera del auto

- MOMO ERES UN VIEJO VERDE, RYOMA ES SOLO UN NIÑO, NO TIENE NI 15 AÑOS PERVERTIDO – le regaño Eiji

- que rara familia -

- y solo es el comienzo - pero ante lo dicho Atobe empujo a Fuji, Tezuka y Oishi dentro de la limosina y apenas entro, cerro la puerta y le ordeno al chofer ir lo mas rápido que pudiera - dejamos a Inui -

- Oshitari todavía estaba ahí, seguro lo traerá -

En el hotel

- Kaoru ve al auto primero yo te alcanzo horita -

- como sea - dijo mientras se marchaba tranquilamente

- así que eres de los que se llevan hasta el jabón del hotel – dijo divertido Gakuto

- ah? jaja Gakuto que haces por aquí -

- esperaba para hablar contigo a solas -

- lo siento, pero yo solo quiero a Kaoru -

- que interesante que lo digas, por que yo se la verdad -

- de que hablas -

- yo se donde nos encontraste y se lo que paso con Kaoru -

- como te enteraste -

- no tienes idea del infierno que he pasado -

- Kaoru dice que estuviste de fiesta -

- claro, pero eso no significa que llegar ahí fuera fácil, no se preguntan por que quería escapar, o que cosas vi en tantos laboratorios, yo pensé que eran unos tontos, pero veo que los idiotas son otros, nos haz estado mintiendo -

- yo te lo explicare en otro momento, por ahora no digas nada -

- dalo por hecho, esa es tu carga, no la de los demás -

- y yo que creí que eras el que no sabia nada de nada -

- yo no se nada de mi vida como humano, pero como lo que soy ahora, me he enterado de unas cosas interesantes, luego hablamos - dijo marchando hacia el auto, luego de que Inui también subiera, se dirigieron a casa en silencio a continuar sus vidas, como si nada hubiera pasado.


	13. 01 extra 1 The prince of tennis

- Momo-sempai porque tengo que acompañarte a trabajar -

- no creas que te traigo por gusto, Oishi no me dejo de otra, así que por favor no molestes a nadie, porque este es un papel importante para mi -

- que papel eres y de que se trata todo esto -

- es una serie sobre un chico prodigio que vuelve a Japón, se une a un colegio y lleva a ese equipo a la victoria o algo así, se llama el príncipe del tenis, aunque yo tengo talento no pude audicionar para ser el príncipe, por que el príncipe tiene que aparentar 12 años, así que me quede como el mejor amigo del príncipe que tal -

- me suena a extra 1 -

- mejor cállate - dijo molesto sin notar la presencia del asistente que se acercaba

- Momoshiro surgió un problema -

- cual? -

- aparentemente a los directores no les gusto el príncipe que escogimos, dicen que es un poco impulsivo y no cuadra con su estilo -

- vamos al estudio haber que se puede hacer - dijo caminando a dicho lugar, al entrar en el estudio estaba un pelirojo saltaba de un lado a otro

- Kin-chan ya te hemos dicho una y otra ves que el príncipe no es tan animado - dijo el asistente tratando de detenerlo

- pero es que si gano debo emocionarme -

- no Kin-chan estoy arto, estas despedido y todos lo están hasta que... - el director no pudo seguir, por que se quedo viendo a un chico recostado de la pared tan tranquilo, mientras tomaba una ponta - tu, tu serás mi príncipe -

- no te acerques viejo verde -

- no, yo me refería al personaje, dime haz actuado alguna ves, te gustaría, tienes representante -

- no, no y si - dijo Momo marcando territorio

- Momoshiro es este niño tuyo -

- algo así -

- yo estoy dispuesto a hacer el estúpido papel, pero con una condición -

- la que tu quieras, por esa cara haría lo que fuera -

- el príncipe se llamara Ryoma -

- Ryoma Echizen, me gusta hecho, ahora solo falta una frase característica del personaje -

- que tal made made dane - sugirió Momo

- es fresco pero lindo, me gusta -

- oye Momo-sempai, no puedes vender mi frase -

- Momo-sempai? me gusta también, le cambiaremos el nombre a tu personaje -

- genial? -

- ahora comencemos -

Luego de un día de filmación

- OH Ryoma-sama es tan genial… y kawai - decían varias asistentes 

- mada mada dane -

- idiotas, que no ven que es el diablo -

- bueno como Ryoma es menor, tu recibirás su salario multimillonario, si él te da su permiso -

- no, déjalo en una cuenta hasta que yo tenga edad para usarlo - dijo mientras Momo lo mataba con la mirada

- no lo entiendo, que tiene de entretenido un chico frio - pregunto el despedido Kintaro

- tienes razón, para que no quedes sin empleo, tu serás su rival, su lado opuesto, misma fuerza carácter diferente, me gusta -

- y podre pasar tiempo con Momo-sempai -

- solo yo le digo así -

- eh? ¿Por qué? yo también quiero decirle Momo-sempai, verdad Momo-sempai -

- si claro Kin-chan -

- porque no mejor se van los dos - dijo marchándose disgustado

- jaja que baka, el que se fue, fue el -

- creo que nos quiso mandar a otro parte -

- Momoshiro donde esta Ryoma, el es la estrella, sin el no tenemos nada - dijo el director

- renuncie -

- QUE! no puedes hacernos estos, a todo el estudio le gusto y piensan sacarlo al aire muy pronto -

- no me gustan mis condiciones de trabajo -

- pide lo que quieras y lo tendrás -

- no quiero a ese niño cerca -

- bien Kin-chan, respeta el espacio del príncipe -

- y Momoshiro será mi esclavo, digo mi asistente personal -

- no puedo hacer eso -

- bueno, entonces búsquese a otro chico con una cara como la mía, porque me voy -

- esta bien, Momoshiro ya escuchaste -

- pero yo soy parte del elenco, no un asistente -

- te pagan mucho para lo que haces -

- Ryoma-sama tiene razón, te pago para algo, ahora búscale un café -

- mejor una ponta -

- ya oíste -

Y fue así que nació la carrera de Momo con la gran serie the prince of tennis, pero a que precio.


	14. 02 Tacticas, el secreto de Jirou

Tiempo había pasado y la vida de los protagonistas había vuelto a la normalidad o algo así, el dulce Fuji que siempre pedía una muestra de cariño del doctor Tezuka, ahora pedía un anillo, Tezuka por su parte estaba lleno de trabajo, Atobe no tomo bien las palabras de Fuji sobre un anillo prometido, Momo trabajaba mucho, pero no en su papel, sino como sirviente de la nueva cara del cine y la tv Ryoma-sama, Ryoma por su parte estaba ocupado rechazando papeles y personas ( se nota que le toco lo difícil), Eiji siguió trabajando en la pastelería haciendo sus ricos postres ( si creo haber mencionado que Eiji trabajaba no?), Oishi seguía con sus estudios y trabajo, pero tenía la maña de llamar a Eiji cada hora del día, Kaoru seguía siendo una cenicienta, limpia que limpia la casa de Inui, Yuushi seguía ¿trabajando?, pero siempre tomaba recesos para ver a Gakuto, Inui seguía escapando de Gakuto y su gran pregunta y finalmente Gakuto que ahora trataba de ver a Inui a solas, pero era casi misión imposible, con las nuevas vigilancias de Yuushi y Jirou, para saber dónde está y con quien, cada momento del día.

- Gakuto por que tan distraído estos días -

- por nada -

- anda dime, es por mi culpa? -

- noooooo -

- es por Oshitari... ya se lo viste haciendo de las suyas -

- no Oshitari no es tan descuidado - dijo algo rojo

- lo escuchaste? -

- no, yo suelo pasar de largo en momentos así -

- el muy… te puso una mano enzima -

- no, el no es así y si lo intentara, yo se defenderme -

- le viste desnudo? -

- noooo - dijo sin saber que era más fuerte el color de su para o el traje de santa - además nos bañamos juntos, a veces -

- así y porque yo no te he visto -

- Jirou-san - dijo ya sin saber que pensar de eso ultimo - me deja un rato solo -

- no, ahora dime que paso, leíste una de sus novelas xxx -

- no? Oshitari tiene libros xxx? -

- jajaja Gakuto que inocente -

- pues si lo soy, no tiene nada de malo -

- pero ya dime que te hizo Yuushi -

- Oshitari no me ha hecho nada -

- es eso lo que te molesta? -

- hare como que no oí nada - dijo sin estar seguro del origen de su reciente calor

- Gakuto piensas decirme que te molesta o seguiré degradando al pobre Yuushi -

- como haces para que un hombre deje de huir de ti, ya sabes como logras atrapar a alguien que no quiere verte -

- era eso lo que te pasea por la cabeza -dijo totalmente sorprendido

- si? -

- muy sencillo Gakuto, ya es hora que aprendas a tener lo que quieres sin trabajar, eso es para gente sin talento o lindura -

- eh? -

- yo te encello y así ya no tienes que preocuparte, primero hay varias tácticas, tenemos que ver cual es mejor para ti -

- tácticas? la mejor para mi? -

- si mira esto - dijo acercándose a la cantina y poniendo ojitos de perrito - disculpe cantinero-san me daría mi almuerzo de siempre -dijo para luego sonrojarse un poco - y yo se lo pago mañana, es que tu ve un mal día y termine sin dinero - termino soltando un par de lagrimillas

- oh Jirou-san que le paso -

- me tope con un pervertido y escapando de él, rompí el carísimo jarrón de una señora y tu ve que pagarlo y para colmo no pode huir del todo del pervertido, por culpa del escándalo de la señora me encontró y tu ve que tomar un tren para despistarlo y por eso llegue tarde -

- oh eso es horrible, sabe que Jirou-san, yo invito hoy, así te sentirás mejor -

- no puedo aceptar un regalo así, pero si me gustaría que comieras conmigo, si no es mucho, a y solo dime Jirou -

- no es ninguna molestia, está decidido comeremos juntos y yo invito Jirou, a por cierto puede decirme Kyou -

- oh Kyou-kun eres tan lindo, pero luego yo invitare -

- claro Jirou -

Luego de comer

- ves Gakuto comí gratis, con un total desconocido y no tengo porque salir con el -

- y ese de que me sirve a mi? -

- es la primera táctica ahora úsala con Yuushi, para ver si aprendiste bien - dijo mientras tocaba la puerta del consultorio de Yuushi abriéndolo y dejándolo adentro, lo que no vio es que Oshitari estaba con alguien más

- se te ofrece algo Gakuto -

- piensa haz algo que dijo Jirou-san que hiciera - pensaba el peli cereza

Flash Black

- entra y actúa como él desea que actúes con él, luego pide lo que tú quieras, como yo hice con el pobre cantinero, que lleva semanas con los ojos sobre mi, que le hablara y mostrara interés en el, me consiguió un almuerzo gratis -

- si pero tu mentiste -

- como lo sabes pudo haber pasado -

- porque Atobe me dijo que te quedaste dormido por parrandear ayer, y en la mañana te perdiste acosando a un chico de cabello rosa que comía una torta de chocolate -

- así? Atobe si que habla - dijo algo molesto por el relato, el no acosa, solo olvida respetar el espacio personal a veces - y tu solo ve y actúa como el siempre quiso -

Fin del Flash Black

- actuar como el siempre quiere… como una ... - seguía pensando el chico

- nee Yu-chan estas muy ocupado, es… es que yo quería comer ahora contigo, como nunca estamos juntos ahora- dijo Gakuto con su cara más linda, ojitos grandes, manos y brazos cerca del cuerpo, y una mano cerca de la boca, la cabella algo baja y con un tono en sus palabras suave y tímido

- QUE NUNCA ESTAN JUNTOS, NO LE DA VERGUENZA ABANDONAR A SU HIJO SINVERGUENZA! ES POR ESO QUE YO CUIDO DE MI HIJO, QUE ESTOY OBSECIONADA? SI CLARO, SI USTED NI BUEN PADRE ES - le grito la paciente a Yuushi, al que empieza a golpear con su cartera y este sale corriendo de la sala y sigue corriendo por los pasillos

- Fuji ese que corre por la avenida no es Yuushi - dijo Tezuka desde la ventana de su consultorio

- eso parece que pasaría -

Con Gakuto

- Oshitari me va a matar y de paso no gane nada -

- eso es porque usaste la táctica equivocada -

- pero hice lo que tu dijiste -

- no del todo, mira la diferencia - dijo acercándose a alguien que pasaba por ahí, cuando de repente Jirou lo abofetea - COMO TIENES EL DESCARO DE APARECERTE POR AQUÍ, LUEGO DE QUE TE DI TODO DE MI, PARA QUE TU ME BOTARAS COMO SI NADA, ERES DE LO PEOR - dicho esto le gente de los alrededores mira al sujeto con desaprobación y rumorando cosas como "que hombre más asqueroso" "que imbécil como se atreve a venir luego de romper su pequeño corazón"

-uh no se que habla, seguro me confundes con alguien - dijo el abofeteado

- AHORA ME NIEGAS, NO SOLO TE BURLASTE DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS, SI NO QUE ME OLVIDASTE, TAN POCO TE IMPORTE - dijo llorando

Ahora la gente lo miraba con mas desaprobación "que clase de basura se busca un chico tan lindo" y en eso entra una mujer embarazada y pregunta que pasa otra le dice que ese hombre engaño a el otro joven, lo violo, lo enamoro y luego termino con el, humillándolo y desapareciendo, luego de un tiempo vuelve pretendiendo no conocerse

- así - dijo la mujer realmente enojada - ERES UN DESGRACIADO, ME ESTUVISTE ENGAÑANNDO Y CON UN HOMBRE, NO SOLO NO TE IMPORTA EL, TAMPOCO YO, NO ES ASI, Y ESTE NIÑO QUE! TAMPOCO QUIERES A TU HIJO -

Todos estaban asombrados con la última noticia del degenerado, era casado y esperaba un hijo

- FUE POR ESO SOLO QUERIAS UNA AVENTURA, FUE POR ESO QUE JUGASTE CON MI CORAZON, PERO SABES QUE ES LO PEOR, QUE YO CON TODO LO QUE ME HICISTE SOY INCAPAS DE ODIARTE -

Ante lo dicho la gente se conmovió por Jirou y miraban feo al hombre, su mujer también

- cariño te juro que no sé quién es este hombre - dijo a lo que Jirou mostro asombro para luego llorar mostrando más dolor

- ERES UN DEGENERADO MIRA LO QUE HACES - dijo la mujer acercándose a Jirou para abrazarlo

- PERDONEME, YO NO SABIA QUE ERA CASADO, EL DIJO QUE ERA SOLTERO, AHORA NO SOLO FUI BOTADO, SI NO QUE DAÑE EL FUTURO DE UN NIÑO O NIÑA, Y LE HICE DAÑO A USTED, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO -

La mujer comenzó a llorar, como un chico tan lindo, se fijo en su horrible marido

- TU DEJENERADO TE HARE PAGAR POR MI DOLOR Y EL DE ESTE ANGEL - dijo mientras comenzaba a pegarle con la cartera y para mala suerte del hombre, justo en ese momento cantinero-san entraba a la habitación y pregunto que pasaba, cuando otra señora le conto se molesto mucho y comenzó también a pegarle al hombre, por romper el corazón de Jirou-san, el hombre ya no aguantaba los golpes así que empezó a correr, siendo perseguido por su mujer y otro hombre que nunca había visto, cuando la persecución paso por la puerta empujaron a un apuesto doctor que entraba algo golpeado, tenia al cabello azulado, igual que sus ojos que luego se les quedo viendo

- esto apesta a Jirou por donde sea -

- y yo que pensé que el travieso era yo - dijo Fuji a su lado

- de donde saliste -

- del baño - dijo algo apenado?

- entiendo y Tezuka - 

- sigue ahí -

- y Atobe -

- ahí regañándole -

Yuushi entro al baño y le dijo a Atobe que Jirou estaba haciendo de las suyas

Con Gakuto

- ves la diferencia, en un caso llamas la atención del que te hace el favor y en otro das la impresión de que le hablas a un sádico y por consecuencia eso pasa - dijo señalando afuera donde el hombre ahora era golpeado por mas mujeres que se enteraron de la historia

- entiendo, pero Jirou todavía no entiendo para que me enseñas esto -

- para molestar a los pacientes - dijo Atobe viéndolo con reproche

- Atobe que haces aquí? buscas a Tezuka debe estar haciendo de las suyas con Fuji en el primer piso - dijo para luego notar que detrás de Atobe, estaban Fuji, Tezuka y Oshitari

- tienes trabajo que hacer así que muévete -

- si - dijo desapareciendo

- Gakuto porque te prestas para las travesuras de Jirou - le dijo el peli azul

- no se ni como termine aquí -

- como sea vamos a comer, supongo que Atobe no tiene objeción, en que me tome el resto del día libre, tomando en cuenta que una paciente me golpeo -

- enserio y como termino todo - dijo Atobe

- cuando llevábamos una buena distancia, la mujer dijo "mi ira desapareció" y le recete hacer mucho ejercicio cada vez que se obsesione con algo, de esa forma estará en forma física y tranquila mentalmente y a ella le pareció bien y que nos veríamos dentro de un mes como siempre -

- en ese caso puedes irte -

- perfecto - dijo saliendo con Gakuto de la mano

- siento mucho lo de los golpes -dijo poniendo su cara más dulce

- no importa, al parecer fue el karma, por dejarte en manos de Jirou, tal ves necesites más espacio -

- entonces mañana puedo salir a donde yo quiera -

- sí, pero solo si llamas con frecuencia -

- hai -

Y así termino la primera aventura, luego de unas breves vacaciones de los chicos, con un hombre desconocido siendo golpeado por su mujer, un hombre desconocido y un grupo de mujeres con fuerte sentido maternal, Jirou trabajo toda la noche, castigo que le dio Atobe por jugar otra vez con los pacientes, Tezuka se libro del castigo pues Atobe se olvido de lo que vio en el baño, así que él y Fuji se fueron libres de culpa del hospital, finalmente nuestro pequeño Gakuto no aprendió ninguna táctica, ni descubrió como acercase a Inui, que se escondía de él, ¿que pasara mañana durante su día libre?


	15. 02 Historias, el comienzo y su fin

_"En la guerra y el amor todo se vale" el fin justifica los medios?_

- buenos días -

- como sea - dijo el peli cereza desde la mesa, mientras seguía comiendo su cereal tranquilamente

- y ya pensaste que harás hoy -

- creo que iré a ver ha Inui -

- ah? y eso? a ti no te gusta mucho su compañía o su casa - 

- es que me preocupa Kaoru, esta más distanciado de lo normal desde que volvimos -

- pero a ti tampoco te agrada mucho Kaoru -

- solo quiero cambiar de ambiente de acuerdo, como esperas que me agraden si paso todo el día en el hospital -

- bien puedes ir quejón, pero Jirou te va a extrañar -

- dudo que ya tenga listo todo el trabajo que le dejo Atobe ayer -

- supongo que puede que tengas razón -

Luego de comer Gakuto se dispuso a salir, cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar vio a los lejos como Kaoru se alejaba trotando, lo que quería decir que era el momento perfecto para invadir a Inui y descubrir su versión de los hechos

- te tardaste - dijo el científico desde la entrada

- como sabias que vendría -

- acaba de llamar Oshitari preguntando por ti, así que había un 100% de probabilidades de que llegaras -

- Oshitari mato la sorpresa -

- pasemos -

- me parece bien -

- que es lo que sabes -

- eso no te importa - dijo tomando asiento mientras que su mirada cambiaba a esa llena de ira, de cuando se transformaba - solo vine a saber el porqué de tus acciones -

- por amor -

- LLAMAS AMOR HACER ALGO ASI ESTAS LOCO O QUE -

- TU NO SABES, POR QUE TUVE QUE ACTUAR -

- y obviamente tú no sabes que es amor -

- que quieres -

- lo siento, me fui de la idea principal, vine a oírte, así que empieza a contar -

- hacer un par de años comencé una investigación sobre ustedes, cada vez que encontraba a uno, traía todo lo que ahí se encontraba, para luego estudiarlo, llego el punto en que supe tanto, que técnicamente -

- aprendiste a hacer uno -

- sí, yo aprendí tanto que yo podría hacer uno, pero créeme no fue por curiosidad, tal vez egoísmo, pero yo no lo hice por la ciencia, te lo juro -

- egoísmo? Porque? -

- bueno eso es otra historia -

- creo que sabes que yo vine fue a escuchar esa historia, no? -

- bueno es que no es fácil de contar, veras yo soy una persona que vive encerrado en su laboratorio, así que raramente conozco a alguien, pero todos los días veía a un chico muy lindo pasar por mi ventana - dijo viendo por esta como si esperara por esa persona - día tras día y siempre como si fuera por inercia levantaba la vista para ver cuando pasara, un día lo conocí en el mercado con su madre y su hermanito, que parecía preocupado por mí, ya que normalmente salgo con una pinta de vago, así que él se acerco a mí para probarle que yo estaba bien, ese día le pregunte su nombre y le invente algo de ser su tutor en ciencias, así conseguí que viniera a mi casa y logre conocerlo mejor, hasta que un día digamos que me deje llevar, todavía recuerdo como lloraba mientras que me dada la paliza de mi vida y me decía que no quería volver a verme -

- tu no habrás hecho esto, porque te rechazó o si? - dijo un Gakuto en un susurro, pero Inui simplemente se levanto del mueble donde estaban sentados hablando y se fue a su laboratorio, dejando a Gakuto confundido en el mueble, con su cara escondida entre sus piernas, no podía entender, realmente fue por simple egoísmo?

- INUI DE VERDAD FUE ASI, DIME QUE NO MATASTE A KAORU POR ALGO TAN TONTO -

- yo no tenía opción -

- olvidarte de él era una, sabias que tenia familia, que no te quería y aun así lo convertiste en esto, tu solo eres como los demás, no eres mejor que los otros, estas tan podrido como los ellos -

- no se dé que hablas -

- de los otro cuatros científicos locos - dijo Gakuto consiguiendo que Inui saliera de su laboratorio con una cara de asombro

- como sabes eso -

- ellos tenían los registros que tu no lograste obtener -

- y que sabes -

- pues solo te lo diré, si me dices que no fue solo egoísmo -

- bueno la verdad, cuando trate de justificar mis acciones solo logre asustarlo más y corrió sin ver por dónde, luego del choque entre en pánico sin saber si viviría o no así que hice lo único que sabía hacer, convertirlo en uno de ustedes, pero no sé cómo llego lo de los poderes -

- ellos tampoco supieron -

- cuéntame -

- yo estaba paseando por ahí para evitar que me pusieran ese estúpido collar de perros cuando encontré unos diarios muy viejos, de cuatro científicos bien locos, el primero que leí fue de un doctor llamado... lo olvide, pero hablaba de haber encontrado a un chico ideal para su experimento, solía pasarse la tarde solo en casa y era el único varón de su familia, el nombre del chico era Eiji -

- eso explica muchas cosas -

- le intereso mas cuando vio su historial físico, así que un día sin más lo rapto y lo convirtió en lo que es, pero el diario terminaba ahí, estaba acompañado con un artículo que se titulaba científico muere ahogado en su casa, las autoridades no han encontrado sospechosos -

- así que Eiji mato a su creador -

- no lo digas de esa forma, no todo es lo que parece -

- creo que no podría ser Eiji es lindo - dijo mientras Gakuto le miraba mal

- como sea, luego encontré el de el doc. de Ryoma y esto te va a encantar este es sin duda el más sádico de todos, su nombre real no salía solo un nombre de pila, es samurái o algo así, era su padre que luego de perder a su mujer, su hijo mayor se fue con su otro hijo, el peque era Ryoma, luego de años buscándolos los encontró, vio que Ryoma era muy buen deportista, que su hermano pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando y lo solía dejar solo, así que como ya te imaginaras espero la oportunidad y convirtió a su hijo en lo que es, la buena noticia es que se está pudriendo en la cárcel, pues la gente pensó que lo había matado y perdido en la locura de que nadie le creyera tomo el camino fácil -

- entiendo, su propio padre -

- esto no debes contárselo a nadie -

- eso es más que obvio, no lo contare, por favor continua -

- bueno el siguiente es sobre mi querido creador, resulta que el ya tenía todo preparado, lo había intentado varias veces, pero ninguno resistía se mataban antes de terminar la transformación, un día caminaba por la calle y se quedo viendo a un chico muy pequeño para su edad según él, mientras lo veía le dada rabia, gente como ese niño habían de detener su descubrimiento, pero en ese momento vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido alguien le había técnicamente roto el brazo y el chico no pareció notarlo, sino hasta que vio como una señora lo señalaba, para luego el mismo verlo y decir fríamente "ya se salió otra vez" para luego seguir caminando, embobado por su descubrimiento empezó a acosar al chico descubrió todo lo que pudo y apenas tuvo la oportunidad le secuestro, y justo como él pensaba, durante toda la transformación el chico ni pio dijo, era perfecto, pequeño, fuerte, bien parecido, suyo, pensaba el muy idiota y por el articulo de su muerte, parece que murió quemado quién lo diría -

Inui simplemente no sabía que decir, la verdad la historia de Gakuto era algo dura pero al fin y al cabo, como la de el con Kaoru, así se sentiría Kaoru si se enterara de la verdad

- como sea, vamos con la ultima, es la del científico de Fuji, este también entra en la lista de locos, al parecer era un científico encubierto, fingía ser psicólogo, mientras que buscaba pacientes para sus experimentos y encontró a Fuji, uno de sus pacientes favoritos como el indicado, según él su sed de maldad era perfecta para el arma que quería hacer, así que un día lo drogo y lo opero luego cuando vio que estaba bien el… -

()

- alguien está tocando la puerta - dijo mientras se levantaba para luego abrir la puerta y encontrar a Oshitari

- se acabo el tiempo -

- que? pero todavía ni a anochecido -

- solo vámonos vale -

- está bien -

Gakuto se fue con Oshitari, sin dar mucha pelea pero estaba realmente molesto, lo que más le urgía decirle a Inui no pudo decírselo, como decirle que había unos registros que no había tenido tiempo de leer, pero por los títulos estaba seguro que no se trataba de ninguno de ellos

- asó que sabes más de lo que tu inocencia demuestra -

- Inui-sempai estás hablando solo -

- ah Kao-chan ya llegaste -

- si, no tenía muchas ganas de trotar hoy -

- te encontraste un gato verdad -

- no se de que hablas - dijo entrando a la casa dejando a Inui fuera pensando algunas cosas

- egoísmo, todo esto es simple capricho, pero vale la pena - dijo mientras veía a Kaoru comenzar a preparar la cena

En el carro

- por que la cara larga -

- tengo un mal presentimiento -

- de que temes -

- eso es lo que me preocupa, que no se de que -

- no es para que pongas esa cara -

- cual cara -

- como si fuera el fin del mundo -

- que curioso, yo la llamo mi cara poco humana -

- puede ser -

- tengo sueño otra vez -

Oshitari simplemente observo a Gakuto, esa cara y su inusual sueño le empezaban a preocupar

Mientras tanto en casa de Tezuka

- por qué tan tranquilo hoy -

- siento un frio, como si algo se acercara -

- no importa que sea, todo estará bien -

- si mi doctor lo dice debe ser así - dijo mientras abrazaba a Tezuka con toda su fuerza


	16. 02 Reinicio o Venganza

"si no encuentras el cadáver como saber que está muerto"

Los días habían pasado desde el encuentro de Inui con Gakuto, estos no habían podido seguir con su interesante conversación, Gakuto de hecho no se sentía muy bien desde hace unos días.

- hoy también llueve - dijo el peli cereza

- si… no te ves bien -

- odio la lluvia, me hace sentir triste -

- jajaja hablas como un niño pequeño, si quieres puedes quedarte hoy -

- gracias - dijo mientras veía como Oshitari se marchaba a trabajar, no sabía que pasaba pero de algo estaba seguro, hoy más que los días anteriores se sentía ahogado, como si alguien lo estuviera ahorcando sin que él lo supiera, tal vez debió ir con Oshitari después de todo

En casa de Inui

- estupendo hoy también está lloviendo, listo Kaoru-chan -

- porque tengo que entrenar aunque llueva -

- es para mis datos, ahora ve a correr -

- como sea - dijo saliendo pero sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, pero no le dio importancia y se alejo lo mas que pudo de la casa

En el hospital

- Tezuka traes una cara larga, se puede saber porque -

- Fuji no se sentía bien hoy -

- el también, Gakuto no quiere salir de casa -

- el dice que le duele la cabeza lo suficiente como para matar a Keigo, así que no tome el riesgo -

En los estudios de tv

- como que Ryoma no viene hoy - grito el productor entrando en pánico

- se quedo a cuidar de su hermano - dijo recordando la pinta de Eiji, parecía que iba a romper en llanto, pero como no querían que Oishi se quedara Ryoma se quedo con el

- bueno sin Ryoma aquí nada importa, tienen el día libre -

- - grito de alegría Momo, en eso se oye el teléfono - hi? [momo-sempai puede ir a suplir a Eiji a su trabajo] no tengo escenas que filmar [ mentira ahí nada importa sin mí, ve a trabajar momo] pequeño demonio - dijo colgando y dirigiéndose a su nuevo trabajo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- todo está listo señor - dijo la chica rubia, que había tenía la oportunidad de conocer a los C.H.

- excelente, ahora ha esperar que el chip funcione, ellos creían que era el control mental lo que queríamos, pero que equivocados están, Serena-san ya sabe su misión -

- si señor -

- luego de esto no tendremos porque preocuparnos del factor humano -

- ya entendí, deje de repetirlo como si de un malvado plan se tratara -

- perdón -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En el hospital

- hora de comer y no hay con quien - dijo el peli azul ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de sus amigos

- pues espero que mi compañía no sea una molestia - dijo serena tomando asiento junto a ellos

- tu otra vez, que te traes -

- vine a agradecerle a la cosa de fuego, por salvar mi vida, yo solo cumplía ordenes cuando lo ataque, ahora que soy desempleada solo me queda el orgullo y este me dice que agradezca los favores -

- no te creo -

- bola de fuego? -

- se refiere a Gakuto por su cabello, si no te importa nosotros comeremos con la dama -dijo dejando solo a Atobe

En un restaurante

- lindo lugar - dijo la chica

- deja de fingir es molesto -

- no miento de verdad, solo vine a dar gracias y a invitar a un guapo doctor a salir -

- lo siento Tezuka es mío y yo soy de el - dijo recibiendo un codazo del nombrado - vale me callo -

- la verdad es que yo si trabajo, pero no odio del todo a esos chicos, claro odio al de cabello castaño, de verdad eres perfecto para mis ojos y la verdad vine a decirles que pasara hoy a la media noche -

- que pasara? - pregunto ignorando el comentario sobre el castaño

- ellos tienen un chip que fue dejado en ellos bajo la distracción de los collares, de forma que ni el mismo judini lo notara, esos chip mataran la tarjeta madre de ellos por así decirlo -

- quieres decir que -

- jajaja bromeo, ellos serán puestos a dormir de nuevo y cuando despierten será como la primera vez, si a si me entienden - con lo dicho Oshitari recuerda todo el sueño extra de Gakuto, a él le había empezado a afectar el chip - ocurre algo? -

- Gakuto lleva días con sueño -

- jaja eso es imposible, yo inicie el programa y sé que les hará efecto mañana, se los decía para evitar una desgracia, oigan bien lo que les voy a decir, primero se irán a su casa correcto - dijo recibiendo un simple asentimiento - luego le harán un examen médico ok, seguido de la parte más importante, deben evitar que se duerma y no importa cuánto les duela, estén cansados, si están despiertos y logran mantenerlos así 24 horas tengo entendido que el cuerpo rechazara el chip -

- y si no es así que pasara -

- limpieza, ellos tendrán la mente en blanco y solo despertaran bajo un nuevo código que nosotros tenemos -

- no sería más fácil que nos dieras el código -

- bueno si quieres reeducarlo de nuevo esta bien, pero esta vez puede que ni recuerde lo básico, el virus es muy bueno borrando -

- el chip es un virus? -

- efectivamente, lo siento, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes - dijo viendo en dirección a la puerta

Justo es ese momento Atobe entro de repente en el restaurante y les dijo que se acabo el descanso mandándolos a trabajar, pero ambos sabían que debían irse, pero como?

En casa de Oshitari

Gakuto estaba viendo por la ventana cuando sintió la presencia de alguien dentro de la casa.

- que haces aquí - dijo sin ver a la rubia detrás de el

- vine a despedirme -

- te vas -

- no, tú te vas Oshitari es mío -

- si eres otra de sus novias bien, pero déjame a mí en paz -

- y en paz te voy de dejar...dulces sueños Gakuto -

Gakuto no pudo responder se sentía demasiado cansado, ya no importaba cuanto durmiera, su cuerpo estaba siempre cansado, porque, fue entonces que noto como algo se movía de forma irregular en su cuerpo coloco la mano en el cuello.

- no, muy tarde el virus ya te venció, sorry -

No entendía nada pero su mente comenzó a nublarse, veía como cada recuerdo ganado desaparecía de su mente dejando una enorme nada.

- que ocurre ya te sientes completo -

- Yuushi - dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en la nada… [programa Gakuto error...iniciar?]

- ups creo que ya murió, ahora te mandare a el lugar el que perteneces lejos de él - dijo mientras le indicaba a unos hombres que lo cargaran, no sin antes retiras el chip, sin ese chip no serian capaces de rastrear lo que nunca existió, pensó sonriendo entre dientes

En casa de Tezuka

Fuji se movía de un lado a otro, buscando el teléfono algo le pasaba su mente se nublaba, sus fuerzas desaparecían, pero más importante aun sentía a Tezuka, mas lejos cada vez.

- te ves miserable -

- tu, que me has hecho -

- estas en una etapa de crecimiento, se acabaron los juegos, ellos son míos y tú te vas a donde perteneces -

- dime que me hiciste - grito mientras que sentía su mente cada vez mas dormida, no se rendiría quería estar con Tezuka, no perdería dos veces

- esta vez no seremos tan blandos, alégrate te encontramos un nuevo señor, no es tan guapo como Tezuka, pero está lejos de él, eso es seguro - dijo mientras sonreía al ver el horror en los ojos de Fuji mientras se dormía finalmente [programa Syusuke error...iniciar?] - ya tengo a los dos más difíciles - dijo mientras salían

En la calle

Kaoru no podía, estaba cansado de tanto correr, se recostó de un árbol a tomar una siesta, con el sentimiento de que Inui lo necesitaba, pero aun continuo con su sueño del que no sabía no iba a despertar [programa Kaoru error...iniciar?]

- miren ya hasta caen de los arboles - dijo dando la orden de recoger a Kaoru

En casa de Oishi

- me siento mal - decía Eiji una y otra vez

- tal vez si te callas y me dejas dormir -

- pero no quiero dormir - decía mientras sentía que sus ojos le ganaban

- linda escena-

- debí saber que ustedes tenían la culpa de esto - dijo Ryoma encarando a la chica

- mira peque yo no escogí el trabajo, pero ustedes son un peligro y deben irse -

- no quiero irme quiero estar con Oishi -

- no te preocupes, cuando despierten ya no lo extrañaras -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tezuka se había logrado escapar del trabajo con Yuushi ambos corrían en el auto del segundo esperando llegar a tiempo.

- GAKUTO! - grito lo más fuerte que pudo apenas entro a la casa, pero no había respuesta alguna, así que subió las escaleras desesperado hasta su habitación pero cuando entro

- les di oportunidad de evitarlo, pero aun así llegaron tarde sorry -

- donde esta -

- si supiera no me abrían dejado atrás -

- y si desearas vivir no estarías aquí -

- ciertamente, por eso listo para retar al gobierno una vez mas -

- ah? -

- la capitán Serena le da la oportunidad de reclamar lo que es suyo, solo si lo encuentra y este así lo desea, el juego comenzara mañana en la mañana y no hay límite de tiempo puedes tardarte el resto de tu vida buscando, nosotros ya los borramos de este mundo por lo menos su parte peligrosa, si quieres lo que quedo búscalo y reclámalo es todo lo que puedo decirte -

- porque te empeñas en hacer esto -

- algún día lo sabremos - dijo sonriendo y saliendo por la ventana

- vamos con los demás -

- así que ahora estamos de casería -


	17. 02 El sushi del Amor

" una nueva vida es: un nuevo trabajo, un nuevo pasatiempo, nuevas comidas, pero también es un nuevo amor? "

En alguna parte de las montañas, había un pequeño pueblito, en donde todos trabajaban duro para luego ir a comer el pan de cada día o mejor dicho el sushi, este era ofrecido no solo por el mejor cocinero, sino por una persona de gran corazón, su nombre era Kawamura Takashi, el era la persona más normal que se podía conocer, siempre y cuando no tuviera que sostener algo con la mano, ese día se encontraba paseando por el bosque

- la la la uh? - tarareaba feliz, hasta que localizo un punto que brillaba cerca del lago, fue corriendo asía él, como toda persona normal haría ante algo extraño, y se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con un bello durmiente tirado en el suelo, de él salía semejante brillo - que lindo - dijo mientras comenzaba a picarlo con un palo

- deja de hacer eso o te moleré a golpes - dijo molesto el no tan dormido

- perdón, ya no estas brillando -

- brillado? tu fumas o que, yo me largo de aquí - dijo levantándose pero sin avanzar - a donde? o con quien? no recuerdo nada - decía comenzando a frustrarse

- de verdad no recuerdas nada -

- no, solo mi nombre -

- a pues una vez oí que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando recuerdes tu nombre - (viaje de Chijiro)

- supongo, me llamo Syusuke -

- encantado yo soy Takashi Kawamura -

- prefiero Taka-san -

- bien si no tienes en donde quedarte, puedes quedarte conmigo -

- o Taka-san no te parece que eso es muy pronto -dijo guiñándole un ojo - apenas nos estamos conociendo -

- jajaja, será mejor apurarnos -

- hai -

Ya llegando a la casa del joven Kawamura, se encontraron con una multitud fuera de esta, pidiendo comida

- calma chicos ya llegue -

- tenemos hambre, queremos sushi -

- Taka-san de casualidad eres cocinero -

- si, como lo supiste? -

- tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosa - dijo comenzando a sentirse cómodo - te ayudo -

- bueno sería de gran ayuda, no tengo quien sirva o acomode las mesas -

- déjamelo a mí -

Y así comenzó el ataque de personas muertas de hambre (son zombis), que fueron calmadas por un ángel, de mesero de donde salió?, cuando llego?, eran las preguntas que se hacían los clientes, que por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, eran atendidos por alguien tan eficiente, amable y guapo, sin tomar en cuenta la calidad de la comida, amaban mucho ese lugar.

- bueno ya es hora de cerrar -

- si que este lugar se llena -

- si y fue más fácil contigo aquí, siempre tengo que ser yo quien prepare y sirva -

- bueno desde ahora tu y yo estaremos juntos -

- Syusuke no tienes que volver con tu familia o algo -

- y como hago algo así, si solo sé, que no sé nada -

- pero recordaras tarde o temprano -

- no hace falta, soy feliz así tal como estoy, si recuerdo algo desagradable cera tu culpa no crees, así que lo mejor será seguir adelante y no ver asía atrás -

- supongo que sí, Syusuke para no saber nada, eres un genio -

- gracias - dijo mientras terminaban de cerrar el local y pasaban a la parte trasera del local, que era la casa de Kawamura

- bueno puedes quedarte en esa habitación, es de huéspedes -

- me parece bien, ya sabes que tenemos que tomarnos esta relación con calma - dijo mirándolo directamente por primera vez

- claro - dijo no muy seguro de aquello que se formaba en su ser

En Otra parte

- que haremos - dijo estresado el peli azul, luego de haber contado lo ocurrido

- no tengo idea de por dónde buscar, no tienes alguna idea - dijo el supuesto científico del lugar

- no, yo solo me asegure de tenerlos en mis manos, no de a dónde iban - dijo la rubia, que era el centro de atención de los hombres en esa casa

- solo nos queda pensar como el enemigo - dijo Inui

- porque todos me miran - dijo molesta la chica - será que les gusto a todos -

- no te hagas la tonta - decía el doctor que tenía tiempo en silencio

- vale supongo que los mandaron a un lugar ideal para la nada -

- y eso que quiere decir -

- a un pueblo pequeño que se adapte a ellos -

- como que se adapte a ellos -

- sí, estoy segura de que a Gakuto lo llevaron a un lugar frio, pero a los demás no tengo idea -

- bueno con eso me puedo hacer una idea comenzare la investigación - dijo concentrándose en su computadora, Oishi cocinaba, momo y serena jugaban video juegos, Oshitari dormía luego de darle un calmante y Tezuka veía por la ventana mientras pensaba en done estaba Fuji

En el pequeño pueblo

- no se - dijo viendo por la ventana, no sabía por qué, pero solo lo dijo, quería algo pero no tenía idea de que, lo mejor sería seguir adelante como el había dicho.


	18. 02 frio de Invierno abre los ojos

**"Morir no tiene nada de ****ilógico...lo ilógico seria vivir una vida sin metas" **

******En un Lugar frio y desolado, la paz reina o ****más bien el silencio. El pequeño demonio de ojos azules miraba el cielo.******

**- ****por qué siento este dolor en mi pecho, por qué a pesar de estar nevando, yo que estoy desprotegido no tengo frio, por qué será que estoy vacio- pensaba el chico mientras que se levantaba para comenzar a explorar el lugar******

**-**** lo que hago por la humanidad - dijo mientras recordaba, ciertamente el virus entro en su sistema, pero él no le permitió el paso del todo, no quería olvidar eso que tanto le había costado recordar, pero a qué precio, no recordaba donde está su casa, ni quien está en ella y peor a un no recordaba cómo usar sus poderes, sin tomar en cuenta que olvido aquello de vital importancia - todo sea por el bien de... he ahí el problema, ya no sé ni por qué estoy aquí - dijo para luego notar que unos animales lo estaban olfateando******

**-**** si yo fuera tu no lo pensaría, al parecer tengo partes de metal - dijo mientras que el animal, un lobo para ser exactos lo mordía - ves a ti no te gusta y a mí no me duele, así que, qué tal si te largas de una vez - decía para luego ver como el animal salía corriendo - genial ahora estoy sangrando - reclamo mientras que caminaba viendo el cielo azulado - que lindo color - pensó en vos alta recostándose bajo un árbol ******

**-**** me pregunto, si me quedo aquí sin moverme, llegara el momento en el que muera o simplemente quedare enterrado en nieve - dijo para luego cerrar los ojos, no tenía sentido moverse o algo, nada importaba, bueno realmente era él, el que no tenía lugar donde encajar, era él******

**-**** Shishido-san mira hay alguien ahí - decía el joven de cabello plateado resplandeciente******

**- C****houtaro te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre y respecto a eso, no importa -******

**-**** que no importa! pero shi.. digo Ryou es un ser humano además parece inconsciente llevémoslo a casa ya esta anocheciendo -******

**-**** por eso mismo digo que lo dejemos aquí -******

**-**** Ryou me voy a molestar si no lo ayudas, además no podría pensar en otra cosa, si dejo morir a este niño tan pequeño, ¿ah? Shishido-san por qué hay un niño pequeño abandonado en el bosque -******

**- por****que nadie lo quiere, escapo de su casa, que se yo - dijo mientras seguía adelante******

**-**** por favor - dijo poniendo carita de cachorro consigue todo******

**-**** vale - dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantar al chico******

**- ****se puede saber que hacen - dijo Gakuto interesado por el atrevimiento******

**-**** estas despierto, entonces por qué no nos dices idiota, no ves que tenias a Choutaro preocupado -******

**-**** Shishido-san está bien, de todas formas será mejor que nos acompañes, la noche no tarda en llegar y este frio te matara con facilidad, el único refugio o casa de por aquí es el nuestro -****  
**

**-**** como en secreto en la montaña - ******

**-**** si no quieres venir, mejor lárgate o cállate -******

**-**** NO PELEEN - grito asustando a los otros dos******

**- ****vale -******

**-****... como sea -******

**Shishido ****siguió caminando y Choutaro estaba por hacer lo mismo, hasta que noto que el chico pretendía retomar su lugar, así que lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hasta su destino******

**-**** por fin en casa -******

**-**** ahora tu subes a tomar un baño de agua caliente y luego me dirás donde están tus padres y por que estabas ahí solo -******

**-**** jajaja Choutaro cálmate - dijo Shishido mientras ambos notaron como Gakuto simplemente se sentaba junto a la ventana******

**- ****DIJE QUE FUERAS A TOMAR UN BAÑO - dijo molestando a Gakuto, que por su tono simplemente obedeció ******

**-**** jajaja Choutaro ya te quiero ver de madre -******

**-**** que cosa dice Shishido-san - dijo sonrojándose **

******-**** te dije que es Ryou - dijo mientras lo abrazaba, sin saber que alguien los observaba un momento desde arriba******

**-**** debe ser lindo sentir algo así - dijo entrando al baño y a la tina - siento que me falta algo - pensaba jugando con un patito de hule******

**toc toc******

**-**** disculpa que entre así pero traje unas ropas para que te pongas, mi nombre es Choutaro Otori, quiero que te sientas como en tu casa durante tu estadía aquí - dijo mientras salía******

**-**** en casa he... me pregunto si era así - dijo terminando su baño y vistiéndose, eran ropas muy infantiles tan pequeño le creían ******

**-**** eso fue rápido - Dijo Shishido******

**G****akuto no contesto simplemente se sentó donde estaba antes******

**-**** esperas a alguien? - pregunto Otori******

**-**** no -******

**-**** todavía no nos has dicho tu nombre o por qué estás aquí -******

**-**** me dicen Gakuto y estoy aquí para morir o hacer el intento -******

**-**** que tonterías dices Gakuto-chan, no importa como estén las cosas, nunca digas algo así, no ves que también eso lastima a las personas que te quieren, no piensas en tus padres o amigos -******

**-**** no tengo nada de eso que mencionaste -******

**- ya veo eres huérfano -******

**-**** puedo preguntar qué edad tienes -******

**-**** ah? 22 -******

**-**** ya estas algo grande para ser tan infantil, no soy nada de lo que puedas imaginar, por qué tenias que sacarme de ahí, por qué no dejarme como todo lo demás -******

**-**** porque me importas Gakuto - dijo mientras le extendía una taza con chocolate******

**-**** tan familiar pero tan doloroso- pensaba para el mismo******

**-**** estas herido - dijo esta vez Shishido******

**-**** ah? Si, un lobo me mordió, lo había olvidado -******

**-**** que lo olvidaste? - dijo sin poder creerlo******

**- ****no es nada, ni siquiera duele -******

**-**** eso no importa - dijo Otori mientras lo vendaba - ya está, ahora por qué no duermes un poco - decía mientras lo dejaba en un cuarto que…******

**-**** ya veo? - dijo al notar como la habitación estaba llena de juguetes - así que soy el hijo que siempre quisieron, que lata -******

**En la parte de abajo de la casa******

**-**** le mimas demasiado, me pondré celoso -******

**-**** es que… es solo un niño y no quiero verlo así -******

**-**** como así? -******

**-**** sus ojos, muestran algo que me hiela el alma, pero no sé que es - dijo mientras se acomodaba junto a su pareja para ver tv******

**En otra parte******

**-**** un lugar frio… apuesto que olvidaste llevar un suéter - decía Yuushi a la nada******

**-**** solo han pasado cuatro días y ya estas delirando - dijo la rubia viendo al peli azul - cálmate, estoy segura que él será el primero en aparecer, es un chico muy fuerte -******

**-**** es el más fuerte - dijo sin dudarlo******

**En una ****habitación******

**-**** me pregunto que será tener frio... - dijo el chico apunto de dormir en su nueva habitación.****  
**


	19. 02 muñeca de porcelana quiero jugar

En un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad, había un pequeño pueblo, donde todo era normal, demasiado para ser sinceros, pero desde hace unos días esta calma se fue.

- pobre Tachibana, no es el mismo desde que Mika desapareció - dijo el obrero Kamio a su compañero Ibu

- y que lo digas, es cada vez más patético -

- no hablen así de él es normal que este dolido, estoy segura que pronto se le pasara - le defendió su hermana Ann

En una parte separada del pequeño pueblo, caminaba un hombre desecho

- mi querida Mika, como fuiste tan cruel al dejarme atrás - se lamentaba el joven hombre, hasta que se encontró con algo - Mika?, mi querida Mika has vuelto - dijo mientras que tomaba a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos 

Horas después

- ah mi cabeza da vueltas dónde estoy? - dijo Ryoma mientras que detallaba la "curiosa habitación", si rosita fresita fuera real estaría en su habitación - y esto? - dijo al notar su peculiar aspecto - quién soy? - dijo ya viéndose bien en un espejo, tenía unos lindos zapatos con rosas, un vestido rojo y blanco, de muñeca, con un lindo adorno de una rosa en el centro del pecho, también tenía amarrada una pequeña capa de juego con el vestido, pero luego vino lo peor, no sabía quién era, pues tenía una larga cabellera de risos rubios, la boca pintada con un rosa, tenia sombra y colorete, pero por qué sabía que algo no encajaba ahí.

- por qué solo recuerdo a un chico lindo- dijo mientras que se asomaba por la ventana pensando en un pequeño niño muy lindo que solía decir "made made dane". Estaba en una casa en la colina, lo sabía porque desde ahí podía ver un pueblo

- mí querida Mika ya has despertado - dijo el hombre entrando a la habitación

- Mika? -

- claro Mika ese es tu nombre, no lo recuerdas? -

- así me llamo? -

- claro ves a otra persona aquí -

- no -

- ven, vamos a pasear mi querida Mika -

- si yo soy Mika, tu quien eres? -

- pues soy tu querido Kippei -

- mi querido Kippei? -

- si somos novios, lo olvidaste? -

- para serte sincero no recuerdo nada -

- no querrás decir sincera, eres una dama Mika -

- ah si? -

- claro que si, no ves lo linda que eres - dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, logrando que "Mika" se sonrojara

- tu de verdad crees que soy linda? -

- no hay mujer más bella que tu - dijo logrando que "Mika bajara la mirada avergonzada - entonces quieres dar un paseo -

- hai -

En el pueblo

- no sean malos amigos y acompáñenme, el nos necesita - decía Ann

- es mejor dejarlo solo, sabes que esta triste - se quejo Kamio

- así? porque a mí me parece que está feliz junto a Mika-chan - dijo Ibu

- no querrás decir que se veía feliz junto a Mika - dijo Ann sin entender lo que decía el chico

- no, lo digo por eso - dijo mientras señalaba un carruaje en donde se encontraba Tachibana junto a una pequeña rubia

- realmente es... Mika? -

- solo hay una forma de averiguarlo - dijo Kamio

- seguid a esos tortolitos - animo la chica a lo que los otros siguieron trabajando - solo muévanse -

En el carruaje

- te ves más linda a la luz - decía Tachibana elogiando a "Mika" una y otra vez, mientras esta descubría cuanto tiempo podía mantener la sangre en su cara

- MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - llamo Ann y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica volteaba - pero si es Mika -

- no hay duda, solo ella se sonrojaría tanto -

- no será por lo que le han dicho - decía Kamio viendo fijamente a la pareja

- puede ser, chicos que hacen por aquí - dijo Tachibana

- Ann nos quería obligar a ir a verte -

- y por qué? -

- te veías fatal los últimos días, por la ausencia Mika-chan -

- ah, los conozco? -

- si son amigos - dijo para luego ver a los otros - chicos Mika perdió la memoria -

- no te creo -

- eso explica por qué no había vuelto -

- como explica eso su falta - quiso saber la chica

- pues imagina que la perdiera el día que desapareció y por eso no supo llegar a casa -

- pues eso se oye lógico? oigan tortolos ahora hacia donde van -

- de regreso -

- voy con ustedes, adiós niños portaos bien -

- ella no sabe que tres son multitud -

- creo que no -

En Casa

- y bien Mika que te parece si tomamos un baño -

- ah no, no Ann que clase de petición es esa - dijo su hermano

- una normal Mika y yo nos bañamos juntas desde pequeñas, o me escondes algo? -

- por mi está bien - dijo "Mika"

- bien - dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y corrían al baño, antes de ser alcanzadas por Tachibana

- Ann abre la puerta -

- no - dijo mientras comenzaba a preparar el agua - vamos quítate el vestido -

- ah? -

- ven - dijo mientras comenzaba a sacarle el vestido hasta que - -

- abre la puerta Ann -

- tú tienes... tu eres un niño - dijo mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro

- no lo soy -

- si lo eres, sabía que era imposible que fueras Mika, ella no es tan pequeña, pero como terminaste aquí -

- ah? -

- es obvio que Kippei está desesperado por no estar solo, pero disfrazar a un hombre como Mika y más si este tiene amnesia -

- está bien -

- ah?, no está bien -

- para mí está bien, no sé nada de mí, pero si sé que soy feliz junto a Kippei -

- si tu lo dices - dijo mientras comenzaba a sacarse la ropa

- que haces -

- eres una señorita no, así que compórtate como una, ven tomemos un baño juntas -

- por qué lo dices - pregunto mientras también entraba al agua

- soy capaz de cubrir esta locura por la felicidad de ni hermano, así que te ayudare, porque necesitas ayuda con la ropa y hábitos femeninos -

- tú me enseñarías -

- claro, oye quítate la peluca, para lavarla mientras tú te lavas el tuyo -

- peluca? -

- si - dijo mientras le quitaba la peluca - ves... que desperdicio de niño estas tan bueno como de niña -

- gracias creo? -

- luego te buscaremos algo lindo para Tachibana - dijo guiñándole un ojo

- hai -

Luego del baño

- yo -

- cállate, no quiero saber qué te pasa por la cabeza, pero a el no parece molestarle, así que los ayudare a mantener el teatrito -

- gracias, a los dos -

- ah Ki-chan puede quedarse Ann-san -

- claro, pero por qué? -

- le voy a enseñar a ser una dama, de otra forma lo van a descubrir -

- está bien, pero ahora a dormir -

- el dormirá solo -

- por supuesto, yo no tocaría a Mika-chan, sin estar casados primeros -

- entonces eres virgen? -

- no te importa -

- por si acaso dormiré con Mika hoy -

- saben no peleen por tonterías, mejor vamos a dormir -

Ya más tarde

Ryoma pensaba en que abra pasado aquí, si no soy Mika quien es.

En Casa De Oshitari

- que haces aquí tan tarde - dijo el dueño de la casa

- como que, qué hago, nos estamos quedando todos en tu casa - dijo Momo

- eso ya lo sé, pero es muy tarde no? -

- ya se, es solo que... -

- ahhhhhh que ruidosos sois - dijo la rubia mientras que miraba la tv - ah? ese no es Ryoma -

- ya veo, estás viendo la serie de Ryoma -

- yo también estoy ahí -

- de verdad? Donde? porque a mi vista todo se centra en el -

- largo -

(Ya sabemos quien será el mas difícil de encontrar) 


	20. 02 Gran Robo un nuevo jefe?

En casa de nuestro ya conocido científico loco, estaban los chicos estudiando cuidadosamente donde podrían estar los demás.

- uh - dijo Oshitari viendo la televisión

- que ves - le pregunto la rubia tomando asiento

- nada, solo otro robo -

- quienes fueron -

- los mismos que han robado los últimos días -

- sí que son profesionales -

- puede ser - dijo mientras apagaba el televisor

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

- jefe que hacemos con el dinero - dijo Jon

- bromeas verdad - dijo Jinbu el jefe del grupo viendo al otro - PUES LO PONES CON EL RESTO IDIOTA -

- si jefaso - dijo mientras que corría a la caja fuerte - ... -

- jefaso - dijo Jan un segundo ayudante

- que pasa -

- hay un chico durmiendo en lo que quedo de la caja - dijo Jon llorando

- QUE - grito mientras corría a ver.. lo que quedaba de la caja - que rayos paso aquí -

- no se jefaso, por que no le preguntamos al chico -dijo Jen otro ayudante

- eso no será necesario, trió de idiotas, que solo yo por ser mujer noto el problema - dijo Jun

- ah? de que hablas Jun-chan - dijo el jefe

- el suelo y todo lo demás está roto, es obvio que el piso de arriba se inundo y fue a parar a la caja les dije que era mala idea ponerlo todo junto -

- pues ahora que lo dices tiene lógica, pero y el chico -

- vive arriba -

- y si el chico despierta y pregunta por los millones de billetes mojados Jun-sama - dijo Jan

- lo matamos, total ya nos cago el plan -

- que dura es Jun-sama -

- pero que tal si le secuestramos mejor - dijo el jefe

- si y luego pedimos un gran rescate y recuperamos lo que perdimos, que listo es jefaso - dijo Jen

- y si es solo un pobre diablo, como el resto de los que viven aquí - dijo la chica

- pero aquí solo quedamos nosotros Jun-sama - dijo Jon

- por eso -

- deja de desmoralizarlos, si el chico no es nadie lo matamos y ya -

En eso el indefenso chico despierta y comienza a ver de un lado al otro

- ah? donde estoy -

- pues en la caj...sa del jefaso - dijo Jon

- ah y donde es eso -

- aquí - insistió Jon

- ah y quién soy yo -

- no es tu problema...ah? digo no lo sabes -

- no? ustedes si -

- probablemente se pego en la cabeza - dijo Jun mientras que comenzaba a registrarlo - nada solo una nota - dijo mientras que la leía - que clase de nota es esta, "Eiji por favor no salgas de casa", es obvio que no la leíste, pues estas fuera de casa -

- así que te llamas Eiji, dime como terminaste en mi casa -

- no sé, solo recuerdo que quería mucha, mucha agua - dijo mientras que unos torbellinos de agua se formaban, asustando a los otros

- sugoi - dijo Jon

- tenemos un nuevo jefaso - dijo Jen

- no digan tonterías - dijo Jinbu mientras que Eiji jugaba con los torbellinos - Eiji deja eso - dijo y estos desaparecieron

- por qué? -

- porque yo lo digo -

- y quien eres tú para mandarme -

- soy el jefe -

- si señor - lo confirmo Jon

- el jefe? -

- si niño - dijo la chica mientras que su macabra mente se ponía en acción - no lo recuerdas, somos una familia y tu eres la esposa de Jinbu-san, el jefe -

- así? -

- Jun que dices -

- si Eiji de que otra forma Jinbu-san te compraría todo lo que tú quieres -

- todo lo que yo quiero? -

- si -

- en verdad Jinbu-san - dijo el peli rojo mientras lo abrazaba

- ah... - decía mientras Jun lo miraba con cara de "di que si y podremos utilizarlo idiota" - claro amor, pero primero tengo que ganar dinero, mira nada mas como un idiota dejo tu cuarto -

- este es mi cuarto, pero es muy feo -

- por eso, tu nos ayudaras a ganar mucho dinero y así te comprare muchas cosas para que se vea más bonito -

- y que tengo que hacer -

- eso te lo explicaremos luego -

- papa tengo hambre - dijo una pequeña niña entrando al cuarto

- Eri-chan que haces aquí -

- estaba en mi cuarto hasta que se hundió - dijo la pequeña Erika mientras que señalaba el lugar de arriba

- lo olvide ese cuarto es tuyo - dijo Jun

- bien Eri-chan donde está tu hermano, los tres nos vamos a cenar juntos - dijo el jefe

- hai hai - dijo un pequeño de nombre Hotaru

- kawai, ne ne a que mis hijos no son súper monos - dijo Eiji asustando a los niños

Jun se partía en el piso de la risa y Jinbu se acerco a sus hijos y les dijo "niños él es su nueva mama, trátenlo bien"

- hai Mama - dijeron al unisonó, mientras Jon lloraba

- y tu por qué lloras - dijo Jan

- es que una familia junta para cenar, es tan lindo -

- melodramáticos, hey Eiji lúcete como madre y prepara la cena - dijo Jun

- Hai -

- de verdad lo harás - dijo sorprendido el jefe

- claro eso es trabajo de mama -

- te amo Eiji-chan - dijo el sintiendo que era él quien lloraría

- hai - dijo mientras que se ponía en marcha - a donde está la cocina -

- yo te muestro mama - dijo la niña

Al rato

- yo también te amo - dijo Jun

- si - dijo también Jan

- si el jefaso se gano el premio - se quejo Jen

- Eiji-sama es el mejor - dijo Jon

- si, si mi mama es la mejor -dijeron los niños

Luego de la cena los niños y la nueva madre jugaban juntos

- no es justo, nunca gano - se quejo Jon

- ni yo - reclamo Jen

- o yo - dijo Jan

- eso es porque son muy malos - dijo Erika

- no ganaron en monopolio, uno, scrable o el padrino, seguro que han jugado - dijo el niño

Discutían los chicos, mientras que Jun secreteaba con Jinbu

- estas nervioso -

- por qué? -

- bueno tienes esposa no? -

- y eso que -

- hoy cera la luna de miel, es casi un adolecente, debe tener sus necesidades -

- tú crees - dijo nervioso

- claro es hombre -

- y que se supone que haga -

- eso -

- y como se hace "eso" entre hombres -

- tu sabes, no creas que no te he visto en los bares -

- cada día eres más cruel -

- gracias, me voy dormir que disfrutes tu noche de bodas -

En la noche el jefaso se dirigía a su cuarto y grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Eiji durmiendo en su cama

- que debería hacer - pensaba el jefe mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzando a notar que el niño no estaba nada mal tal ves...

- que haces papa? -

- nada, amor que quieres -

- puedo dormir aquí -

- por qué? -

- porque no tengo cuarto igual que mama -

- es verdad, está bien - dijo mientras los dos se unían a Eiji y se iban a dormir

Varios días después en casa de Inui

- uh -

- que ves-

- nada, solo otro robo -

- quienes fueron -

- los mismos que han robado los últimos días -

- sí que son profesionales

- puede ser -dijo mientras que notaba un curioso charco de agua, ¿de dónde sale el agua en un banco? Y más importante un deja bu? 


	21. 02 El circo Shitenhooji

Nos encontramos en la casa de Inui, en donde todos estudiaban el mapa del país, excepto uno que veía televisión, en compañía de una rubia.

- no sabía que el circo estaba en la ciudad - dijo esta

- da igual, nunca me ha gustado, es mas creo que los odio -

- lo dices por los payasos verdad -

- si - dijo cambiando de canal

Mientras tanto camino a la ciudad, el querido circo Shitenhooji detuvo su rumbo.

- que ocurre? - pregunto el maestro de ceremonia Kuranosuke Shiraishi, desde su carruaje

- pues diría que hemos arroyado a un cibor con súper poderes, que ha perdido la memoria - le contesto su compañero de viaje, el adivino Senri Chitose

- en verdad? - dijo preocupado al saber que el otro nunca fallaba

- no le creas, solo frenamos por que encontramos a un chico desmayado - dijo uno de los trapecistas Kenya Oshitari

- y que fue lo que dije - respondió el adivino

- que era una especie de máquina - dijo Hikaru Zaizen el otro trapecista

- parece que está débil, debe tener días sin comer - dijo Koharu Konjiki, el payaso y bala humana, sacando su lado materno

- y que tal si nos lo quedamos - dijo Yuuji Hitooji, payaso y domador de vestías, como si el chico fuera un perro abandonado

- no es un animal, es un ser humano y hay que ayudarle - le reprendió Gin Ishida el hombre más fuerte del mundo

-pero es que es lindo, tal vez mejore nuestras rutinas, que dices Koharu - dijo Yuuji viendo a su compañero, pero este se había disfrazado de mujer y mientras mordía un pañuelo, lloraba desconsolado

- ya no te soy suficiente Yuuji - dijo a lo que el otro reacciono y se disfrazo de príncipe

- no digas tonterías Koharu, yo te amo tanto que quiero que la familia crezca - dijo tomando sus manos

- lo dices enserio? - dijo juntando sus rostro

- alguna vez te he mentido -

- quieren dejar de hacer el tonto, definitivamente no entiendo como Shiraishi los contrato - dijo Hikaru

- por qué me hacen reír, ahora vamos por el indigente - dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la mayoría, menos a Chitose que miraba a los otros con mala cara

Luego de recoger al chico, se fueron hasta llegar a una posada, donde decidieron pasar la noche.

- Yuuji no crees que se parece a ti - dijo Koharu con el chico en brazos como si fuera un bebe

- pero que dices Ko-chan se parece más a ti -

- quieren detenerse vomitare - dijo Gin - no es un juguete déjenle descansar

- pero que aburrido eres - dijo para sorpresa de todos Shiraishi

- miren está despertando - dijo Kenya

- uh? donde, qué y cuándo? -

- pues lo único que podemos decirte desconocido-kun es que estas en una posada con un circo - dijo el maestro de ceremonias

- desconocido-kun? -

- si ya que no sabemos tu nombre - dijo Kenya

- que tal algo como Kohaku - dijo Koharu viendo a Yuuji

- me parece precioso -

- se llama Kaoru - les corto Chitose antes de que le crearan un trauma al chico - no te preocupes Kaoru-kun estas a salvo con nosotros - dijo acariciándole el cabello, cosa que sonrojo a Kaoru y molesto al maestro

- bien Kaoru si deseas quedarte tendrás que trabajar - dijo Shiraishi

- pero él no recuerda nada, que se supone que hará - dijo Kenya notando la rabieta que se acercaba

- pues será payaso, de todas formas Yuuji y Koharu lo quería, no? -

- hai - dijeron ambos sin atreverse a llevarle la contraria al otro

- Kuranosuke no llores por algo así - dijo Chitose, logrando que todos se alejaran de ahí

- no estoy llorando - dijo mientras que las lagrimas le traicionaban - es solo por el enojo -

- yo también estoy enojado contigo entonces - dijo mientras le robaba un beso

- Senri… - dijo totalmente rojo

- no veas eso Kao-chan estas muy pequeño para eso - dijo Koharu a su pequeño

- que buena madre eres - dijo Yuuji abrazándole

- jajaja -reía Kenya para susto de los otros

- es enserio? - pregunto Hikaru

- Shiraishi tiene razón, son graciosos -

Luego de unas horas, mejor dicho luego de que el maestro de ceremonias recuperara su cara, este les mando a ensayar.

- Listo la carpa, es hora de empezar el show - dijo muy animado Shiraishi - primero una gran entrada, por el mejor mago del mundo… yo y luego un acto para niños, payasos al frente - dijo tomando asiento en las gradas

- Bien listo Kao-chan es nuestro turno - dijo Koharu frente a un pequeño auto, omitiendo el disfraz de payaso que llevaban los tres

- estas bromeando - dijo Kaoru viendo como el pequeño auto tenia la puerta abierta

- soy un payaso nunca bromeo, esto es enserio - dijo Koharu con una vos de hombre hecho y derecho, así que para sorpresa de todos Kaoru se metió en el auto - como hace eso? -

- lo veo y no lo creo - dijo Shiraishi, el era el mago ahí no ese nuevo usurpa novios

- yo que sé, solo hice lo que me pediste mini Kaoru, con una vos hidrogenada que mato de la risa a todos

- creo que seremos toda una sensación, mas de los normal - dijo Shiraishi planeando como usar lo mejor posible los poderes de Kaoru

- te dije que era un cibor con súper poderes - dijo Chitose

- en ese caso es solo un fenómeno más de la casa - dijo detallando a los demás, como Koharu y Yuuji sabían hacer todo tipo de trucos, desde el del carro hasta salir de la boca del león luego de entrar por una puerta, no habían mejores acrobacias que la de Kenya y Hikaru, Chitose nunca se ha equivocado en su predicciones o adivinaciones y Gin hasta hierro comía

- Si encajara con nosotros - dijo abrazándolo - pero solo por un tiempo -

- sabes algo que no me quieres decir? -

- no mucho, solo que no será una vida fácil -

- ninguna lo es, por eso hay que sonreír mientras se pueda - dijo apareciendo una rosa - para ti -

- gracias - dijo dispuesto a agradecerle como se debía, hasta que Kenya les interrumpió

- oigan hacia dónde vamos -

- nos presentaremos aquí mañana y luego iremos a Tokio para la próxima - dijo molesto por la interrupción

- eso quiero decir que veré a mi primo, genial - dijo realmente feliz de alejarse del campo - le llamare -

- no olvides decirle que tenemos algo que el quiere - dijo Chitose, aunque nadie le entendió

En casa de Inui, Todos comían tranquilamente, no debían descuidar su salud. En eso suena el teléfono de Yuushi.

- si, habla Oshitari -

[ primitooooooooo]

- Kenya? -

[ tienes otro primo?]

- que quieres idiota -

[ que forma de hablarme es esa luego de tanto tiempo sin vernos o hablar]

- es tu culpa, no te obligué a huir con el circo -

[ que malo eres, de todas formas me presentare en Tokio dentro de unos días, quieres que te guarde algunas entradas]

- no necesito verte moneando, ya lo he visto antes -

[ bueno tu te lo pierdes, así casi lo olvido, el adivino dice que tiene algo que te gustara… no espera eso se oye pervertido… como era… lo olvide luego te digo ]

- solo no llames más -

[ que ogro, bye ]

- que se supone que fue eso - dijo Tezuka al ser el único capaz de hablar

- no eres el único raro aquí - dijo siguiendo con su comida

Luego de la comida siguieron con su tarea, investigaban lugares donde buscar y Yuushi veía la televisión con Serena.

- 10 a que ahora interrumpen, por un nuevo robo a un banco - dijo la rubia

- 10 a que es por otra cosa - dijo justo en el momento que el programa se iba a comerciales

"Interrumpimos este programa para invitarles a asistir al circo Shitenhooji, siempre conocido por su encanto, para hacerles reír y creer en la magia. El día de hoy durante su presentación anunciaron a un nuevo familiar, he aquí algunas escenas de su debut que al parecer encantaron a todos"

- me perece familiar? - dijeron ambos viendo la televisión, incluso los otros se acercaron a ver

- ya se, ese trapecista es Kenya - dijo Yuushi

- no seas idiota - dijo Inui golpeándolo - el nuevo es Kaoru - dijo molesto sorprendiendo a todos

- entonces vamos por el - dijo devolviendo el golpe

- eso quiere decir que nuestro primer viaje cera al circo? - dijo la rubia - tienes que admitir que es deprimente -

- no pienso ir dejaremos que vengan a nosotros, después de todo estarán aquí mañana - dijo mientras colocaba su mano al frente - listos para la casería -

- no puedes ser mas infantil - dijo momo colocando también su mano

- uno menos faltan cuatro - dijo Oishi feliz de no haber perdido la esperanza

- mejor tarde que nunca - dijo Tezuka algo avergonzado por la tontería que hacían

- Kaoru no sabes el desorden que te espera en casa - dijo Inui uniéndose

- uno… dos… tres - dijo Serena para luego separar sus manos.

En el Transporte mágico de Shitenhooji, Kaoru se desmaquillaba.

- fushhhhhhhh, debo verme realmente ridículo, para dar risa - dijo preguntándose por qué tenía esos poderes


End file.
